Rising Tide
by Fluidfyre
Summary: Post ME2/Pre-ME3 . In the wake of destroying the Collector, Commander Shepard takes what moments of joy life can give, as they are precious few compared to the duty that compels her, and the threats she must face. But she isn't alone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story serves as the sequel to Memento Mori, one of my other stories that follows the plot of ME2 and the romance of Thane & Shepard. This story takes place post-ME2, and will keep the same choices/consequences that my ME2 stories have. Hope you enjoy!

The ME2 characters and universe belong to Bioware, I have just become ensnared and in love with all of it!

.

.

* * *

"I trust I can still count on your confidence, Miranda?"

Miranda's hands tensed together behind her, and she refrained from looking down as the Illusive Man spoke. Shepard had done so much. She'd helped Jacob and herself, and so many others without so much as a pause. She'd saved nearly all the crew. People weren't expendable to her. It was a last resort. But what could she do?

"Yes, sir. Of course."

Now that EDI was unshackled though, she didn't know if she'd be able to pull off what was wanted. Would EDI even mention anything to the Commander? It was left to be seen if the AI would still report to the Illusive Man. The work would take all night. Luckily, apart from the justicar and the professor, the ship had emptied into the bar in Nos Astra.

"Good. I'll be expecting your reports."

The cigarette in the Illusive Man's hand flared bright as he inhaled, before he touched down over the holo-interface and cut their connection.

Alone in the dark room, Miranda sighed. For the first time, she didn't know if she wanted to do what Cerberus asked of her.

* * *

Shepard leaned onto the bar, and motioned to her glass, grinning at Matriarch Aethyla. Obliged with a smirk, the bartender filled the Commander's glass with the azure drink once more. Eternity was closed for a private function; for once, helping others take down criminals had paid off, with Shepard calling in a favour to the owner when they landed in Nos Astra.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

Shepard raised her brow, taking a sip of the drink as she looked at the matriarch. She cleared her throat, suppressing a grin.

"What? I am Commander Shepard, after all."

Aethyla laughed, shaking her head as her eyes swept down the Commander's form. Clad in civies, her curves were accentuated a good deal more than when she'd been there some months ago. The bartender almost didn't recognize her; the scarring on her face had healed, and there was a light in her eyes. That ass though.

Waggling her eyebrows, Shepard motioned for another drink. One in each hand, she turned around and leaned back against the bar.

In the private nook of the lounge, a few cheers rose up as a pulse of music swept out. There had been dancers entertaining the crew most of the night, and it was starting to get early. Kelly had already made it onto a table more than once, and tried to drag Tali with her. The quarian had escaped to cling to Shepard for more than an hour, hiccupping quietly as she kept up drink for drink with the Commander. Both she and the doctor each had claimed a couch in the back room, unable to keep pace any longer.

The current dancer had stripped down to the barest coverings, and a good crowd of crew lazed in chairs and stood around the table. Gabby hit Kenneth, his face lit with a devious grin, and they both ended up laughing and finishing their glasses.

Deeper in the shadows of the private lounge, Garrus clapped an arm around Thane, spinning an empty glass onto the table nearby. Thane kept his posture, drunk, but still more sober than anyone else there. Drinks had started with the moving speech that Shepard gave when they arrived, as sombre and uplifting as it had been true.

_"For those lost, we must celebrate life and everything it offers. The greatest gift we can give their sacrifice is our smiles, our tears, and our perseverance to see this fight to the end. Tonight we sing for our victories, for the dawn brings another battle."_

He'd been unable to escape Shepard's teasing encouragement, and there had been more than once she'd flat out ordered everyone to match her drinking.

_The crowd groans. I take up the drink. Donnelly whimpers, "Come on, Commander, you're a damned cyborg. How can you expect us puny mortals to keep up?" She laughs. I shake my head and drink, smiling. We all do._

"Not one for asari dancers, Krios?"

Thane cleared his throat.

"Not really."

Garrus nodded a few times too many, his mandibles flexing in relaxation. He smirked in his way, and motioned towards the bar.

"Shepard on the other hand."

The turian clacked a soft sound, released Thane, and sauntered over to the Commander. Thane watched as Shepard and Garrus started to talk, her expressions relaxed with drink and relief. The bartender had her ear in the conversation, and Shepard leant an elbow on the bar to teeter towards the asari.

Thane's thoughts were sluggish. It had been years since he'd imbibed anything more than a few sips. Had Vakarian meant he was one for Shepard, or Shepard was one for asari dancers? He had never seen her act amicably with any asari. Though, they had hardly been in the company of many.

_A light sheen of sweat on her brow as she steadies the pistol. The shot cracks off. In the distance, the asari Eclipse spins under the force of the hit, right cheek shattered, leaving a spatter of blood on the wall behind her. She crumples and the Commander pops the sink._

Closing his eyes, Thane took a deep breath. This was why he didn't drink. A chorus of appreciative whistles tilted his head, and at the table he noticed the dancer had taken off the last of her garments. Edging sideways, he looked to Shepard by the bar, and realized her eyes were on the dancer.

"She's pretty good, hey?"

Shepard bit her lip, a flush on her cheeks. The feast of liquor was taking its toll. Leaning more heavily on the bar, she looked to the turian.

"I guess you'd know for comparison, huh, Garrus?"

Head lolling side to side, Garrus shrugged and rolled his shoulders back, sucking in a breath.

"I don't know, you might be more experienced than me in that department, Shepard."  
Lips parting, Shepard seemed unable to come up with a reply, and almost blushed before she laughed and pushed Garrus. The turian chuckled.

"You're an ass."

"Whaaat? I was there when Liara kissed you in her office, or did you forget that."

Shepard concealed her words with the drink in her hand, draining it away and prompting Garrus to smirk at her. Smacking her lips, she looked back to Matriarch Aethyla.

"He's cut off."

Garrus made a sound and put down his ale as he looked at the Commander. The bartender laughed as Shepard stood up.

"Poor form, Shepard, poor form. I'm hurt! Cutting off your best competition."

Smirking, she pushed off the bar and moved with care along the wall, eyes sweeping from the dancer until she saw Thane. Breathing deep, she strode the few steps to be near him, putting a hand on the wall as soon as she could.

"Enjoying the party?"

Thane's dark eyes turned to her.

"Not as much as you."

Shepard laughed a breath, strumming her fingers once on the wall as she looked away.

"I have to keep up appearances, right? Need to be the best."

"Mm."

The look Thane gave her prompted another laugh. The sound was beautiful and lackadaisical. There was colour on her cheeks, and her lips were reddened in the most tempting way. Some of her hair had come loose, hanging around her cheeks . Her eyes were half-lidded.

"Some have started to creep back to the ship though. I think dawn is coming."

"You're very hard not to kiss."

A grin quirked the edge of Shepard's lips as she met Thane's eyes, and he chuckled, offering a smile of his own. She traced a few fingers over the collar-flap of his jacket.

"Here I thought you said something about appearances."

"Yea, yea, I know. Even if I drink all of you under the table, I still have some sense left."

Shepard lifted the last glass in her hand, sipping the hazy pink drink within. Thane mimicked the motion with his own, before taking both their empty glasses and putting them down. She was looking at the dancer again.

"I couldn't have imagined your fascination with asari, siha."

Thane's hand pressed the small of her back, and Shepard's head turned, unsteady with the quick movement. He held her, the light touch concealed by the darkness behind them. Shepard licked her lips and tried find words.

"Oh... I - well. They're very beautiful. Who wouldn't enjoy the view?"

Nearby Garrus teetered and clumped across the bar, past the table Grunt and Jack sat at, to the white-lit back room. Behind him the soft pinks and purples of morning light seeped into the sky. Chits clinked on the table and the crew clapped and hooted as the dancer finished, fingers over her lips and a wink offered before she stooped to snag the tips. She slipped off the table, nimbly avoided her drunken admirers and disappeared through a sliding door in the wall.

Clearing her throat, Shepard adjusted her clothing and stepped forward.

"Dear crew of mine, I am beginning to think we've harassed Eternity enough for one night. And morning."

Jacob was one of the first up, and he wavered. Shepard reached a hand out to steady him, and he snorted. Shaking his head, he offered a quick salute, prompting a laugh from the Commander.

"At ease, soldier. Get back to the Normandy before Matriarch Aethyla has to mop you up."

"Thanks, Commander. Just like we said, huh?"

"Not quite the Citadel, but it did just finely, mm Mr. Taylor?"

Kelly stood up to catch the man as he wobbled again, and Shepard crossed her arms, shaking her head. The yeoman showed a zealous little grin before they slunk away. More of the crew smiled and offered words, leaning on each other for support. Shepard acknowledging each as Thane stayed close at her side, expression amicable as she smiled and laughed.

Most of the crew gone, Shepard strolled towards the open sky to check on the remnants of her squad. Garrus was trying to convince Dr. Chakwas and Tali to get up, rather unsuccessfully. There was the quiet clunk of glass and a grunt from the turian as Tali slung her empty glass at him. Shepard snorted, back of her hand over her mouth as she looked to Jack.

Jack smirked, standing up before the krogan. She made to punch him, but Grunt just laughed. The tattoooed slid her hip over the table to get out of her seat.

"You're alright, Shepard."

Shepard raised her chin, grinning as Jack pushed through her and Thane, moving towards the door.

"Can you make it back alright?"

"Fuck you." Jack flicked her off. "Though - maybe I should leave that up to the drell."

Shepard coughed a laugh, the sound met by Grunt's rich chuckle. Thane looked down, shaking his head.

Rising by Shepard's side, Grunt nodded and offered a simple, "Shepard."

"Get out of here. What was I thinking letting you drink. Underage and all."

The krogan scoffed, stomping off with ease to meet up with Jack beyond the open door.

Looking sideways into the backroom, Shepard put a hand up to Thane.

"I've got to watch this."

They sat down in the booth, heads tilted sideways as the voices filtered through in the relative quiet.

"Get, "A hiccup clipped in, "...your hands off me."

"Shepard wants us back on the ship."

"Can't you just leave the poor girl? We were so comfy till you came."

"I'm helping."

"Bosh'tet, you're groping."

"Helping?"  
Shepard rested her head back, closing her eyes.

"Should we intervene?"

Rolling her head aside, Shepard looked at Thane through half-lidded eyes. The sky was warming behind him, brightening. Her body was singing, the dizziness in her senses growing. She'd never been able to drink so much and keep standing. Mind you, she hadn't drank like that since before Cerberus rebuilt her.

"Be my guest?"

Head lolling the other way, Shepard couldn't help but grin as Thane got up with a certain wobble, though in an instance it was gone. She could only see limbs and armour through the door at the angle she sat.

"Allow me."

"Ohhh, always such a gentleman Mr. Krios."

There was quiet muttering and the sound of movement.

"Course, leave the one in the enviro-suit with the guy who's all claws. I'll be fine."

"Fine, fine, fine."

Garrus swaggered through the doorway, mandibles flaring as he muttered. He waited as Thane guided Dr. Chakwas out on his arm. A soft, accented whimper followed him.

"Shepard."

Breathing deep, the Commander pulled to her feet, a cheeky grin on her lips for Garrus before she ducked in. Tali was strewn half-way off the couch, trying to get up.

"I knew you'd save me."

Shepard just grinned as she bent to gather the quarian into her arms, hoisting her up. Tali's head lolled heavily against her.

"You're always saving me."

"Glad I can."

Tali kept speaking as Shepard supported her, and the pair sloughed out to join the waiting trio. The Commander waved to the bar. Matriarch Aethyla smiled and waved in return as they headed for the door.

"So much goes wrong, but you're always there. Picking me up. Making me feel better. Taking care of me."

"You're family, Tali. I'll always try to be there for you."

* * *

Walking out from putting Tali to bed, Shepard ran a hand through her loosening hair. She wavered slightly, senses still numbed from the long night of drinking. Her arms ached from carrying the quarian all the way back to the ship, and amidst a lengthy blink she almost ran into Miranda.

"Commander. How was the party?"

Offering a cool smile, Shepard nodded and continued walking to the elevator. The woman kept up with her.

"I think it was good for people to let loose. Wish you'd joined us."

"Oh, I'm not sure I could have kept up." Miranda laughed a little, looking away.

"Would have been good to have you with us either way, Miranda." Shepard put a hand on her shoulder, unbeknownst as much for the Commander's own balance as anything. "You're a vital part of this crew, and you've been through a lot. We all deserve to let our hair down."

Shepard made a sound in her throat, free hand touching to the bun at the back of her head before she snorted a moment. Miranda looked unfazed, and she raised her brow.

"Well. Either way, I put together a report on the recording devices and spy hardware that I know Cerberus has on the ship. I don't imagine the Illusive Man will be much of a friend anymore."

Taking the data pad, Shepard's lips fell open, and she was silent as her thoughts moved sluggishly.

"Thank you, Miranda. I... will have to look at this in the morning - er, later in the day. Not really of the mind to do it right now."

"Of course, Shepard."

Shepard squeezed the operative's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're going to stay with us, Miranda. To help. This is more than all of us."

"It always has been. I think you did right by destroying the base. You'll need my help with the fallout."

Chuckling, Shepard released Miranda and teetered towards the elevator.

"I need all the help I can get."

* * *

Slinking out of the elevator, Shepard looked up to see Thane leaning back against her desk, stripped to just his pants, and it brought a smile to her lips. The edges of the bandage on his upper back poked over his shoulder.

"Hey."

The Commander swayed a bit, and smacked a hand against the wall to steady herself.

"You been here all this time."

Thane offered a hand, and Shepard slipped her fingers into his grasp, letting herself be drawn forward. Sighing a smile, she braced her other hand on his chest, her fingers slipping away down his abdomen.

"I.. thought you might like it if I were here."

"All me, huh?"

Blinking slowly, Shepard 's lips parted in a lubricated smile, leaning to kiss the corner of his lips. A low sound vibrated in Thane's throat, and he slid his hand up her back.

"Mm... no."

"Then help me outta this."

Kissing him more earnestly, Shepard dragged Thane's hand up her thigh and under her shirt. His fingers followed with ease, and he broke their kiss to gingerly pull her shirt off. Tilting his head, he ran a hand down over the bandages on her side and hip. They were still intact.

_She gasps in and presses her head back, eyes fluttering to find mine. I take her hand, tearing my eyes from the wound. Seeping blood, metal and bone. She pulls me to her eyes, her breath shuddering again as one of the doctor's instruments touches into the implant._

Oblivious to Thane's attention to her injuries, Shepard snaked her fingers up the reddened ridges of his neck. Tilting her head into the other side, she traced the tip of her tongue over them, strumming almost, and it brought Thane's focus back. He dropped her shirt over the brightly lit terminal on her desk, hands firm at the small of her back to pull her against him.

Pulse fluttering in her chest, Shepard sighed out, and let her tongue trace up till it flitted over Thane's lips. Meeting in a kiss, his hands snagged her thigh and picked her up. Leaning off the wall, she wrapped her legs round his waist, and Thane turned towards her bed, taking the steps in one go.

Grinding into him, Shepard's fingers coiled up the back of Thane's neck, catching on the ridges that descended his spine. His breath hitched in her mouth, their tongues entangled, and he lifted a knee onto the mattress to press her down into the bed.

Colour bleeding and whorling at the edge of her vision, Shepard lay her head back, breathing in deep as Thane's hands and mouth trailed down over her breasts and skin. She squirmed as his fingers danced over her sides, laughing at the ticklish caress. His smile met hers, dark eyes to hers, quickening her pulse and exacerbating the flush on her cheeks.

* * *

Liara sighed and put down the data pad, looking away from the vid recording frozen on it. Her eyes rimmed with fatigue, and her markings faded with stress, she resisted the urge to fling the pad across the room. She gazed over the buildings of Nos Astra, the morning light filtering between the tall buildings. There was no way to see the ground from the vantage point of her office. Even if her feet weren't on solid ground, there was no way to pretend her head was in the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Striding out of the bathroom, Shepard ruffled the small towel through her hair, wiping down the back of her neck before tossing it into the corner of her desk. She sat into the chair nude, her damp backside sticking to the seat as she keyed open her terminal.

There were messages. Always so many messages.

It had been three days since they returned victorious through the Omega 4 relay. Since they had destroyed the Collector threat and come back from the galactic core. At minimum, the next week would be spent in port on Illium trying to get what was needed to properly repair the ship, nevermind the repairs themselves.

She thought back to the service they'd had in the cargo bay the day before – the solemn duty prior to a night of drinking, memories, and forgetting. Shepard closed her eyes. She'd had words for each of the crewmembers lost, their bodies left without form and without a home in some crushing, remote region of space. Such was the life of a soldier.

Shepard ran a hand over her face. There was no use in dwelling on it. Nothing could be done beyond their memory, and she had written messages to their kin detailing the service they had done to the galaxy through their sacrifice. She had known them all. Each came to depend on the other in missions like theirs, close knit, they had been her brothers and sisters.

Her eyes blanked at the screen, opening an encrypted message. She dreaded for a moment that it was something from the Illusive Man. But not so. It requested her presence at a meeting, simply signed LT.

Shepard breathed deep. She had planned on meeting with Liara from the first moment she picked Illium as the place they'd settle to do repairs. Miranda had initially suggested Omega, since it was close, but she'd dismissed it. A secondary jump through another relay was no hindrance, and Illium was better equipped and safer for them to shelter for the time.

Cool hands caressed up the slope of her shoulders, and Shepard closed her eyes as the fingers worked up the base of her skull.

"How are you, this afternoon?"

The quiet rumble of his voice brought a smile to her lips, and Shepard looked away from the terminal. Thane's dark eyes met hers.

"Better than I thought I'd be. What about you, I've never seen you drink."

Thane chuckled and his hands slipped away as he leant a hip onto her desk, watching her.

"I'm well, I assure you. It was an enjoyable night, well worth any repercussions."

Resting her elbow on her desk, Shepard looked the man over, admiring him standing there shirtless. She looked back to her terminal, before standing up to embrace him. Thane's hands found the small of her back, hugging her unclad curves close.

"I have some things I need to do in the city. Like the rest of the crew, you're free to do as you wish."

"May I join you?"

Abdomen to abdomen, Shepard's gaze drifted, lips parting as her thoughts ground down. It was only a moment, but noticeable.

"That might not be best."

Thane tilted his head, noticing the subtle colouring shift on her cheeks, the way she avoided his eyes. He was about to speak with the Commander's terminal blipped, and she pulled from his arms, activating it with a soft curse. Her breasts swayed with the movement, he couldn't help but look down her body.

"It's not like me to lose track of time," Shepard shook her head, slipping past him and down the stairs to get her undergarments from one of the drawers. She hastily pulled them on and looked back to him, before starting to put on her hardsuit Her movements were hasty, but fluid in a way that showed the repetition of the action in her life.

Thane leaned against the wall at the top of the steps, his features in relief of the cool glow of the tanks. They reminded him of his once home, of the dance each creature in the water made that had always seemed more beautiful than anything than could be done on land.

In his distraction, Shepard finished donning her armour and she bounded up the stairs, a light touch on his arm drawing his attention back.

"Use the shore leave. Hard to say how much we'll get."

Thane inclined his head to her as she fitted her omni-tool, and offered a tight-lipped smile before heading out of the cabin. He stood there, still leant by the aquarium, unable to dismiss the lack of explanation. He stared at the closed door a few moments, curious as to the inconsistencies in Shepard's behaviour. Drawing his hands together behind his back, an unsettled by the odd mix of emotion settled in.

What would cause these things in her? He realized it most likely had very little to do with himself. She had always been forward and open in that regard.

A wash of foolishness pressed into his chest, an uncommon sensation. How much did he truly know about her past life? The casual times she spoke of were but instances.

Jade Shepard had worked so diligently at encouraging him to open and blossom, that in his blind crush of love, Thane felt like he'd neglected to do the same.

_"I've trusted you from very early on. Implicitly, almost - which is very unlike me." She is distracted, a rarity that it is allowed to show, and her small smile returns as she looks back to me. Her fingers touch along my ear, hidden, unlike hers. It draws me closer. She smells like the sea, I don't know why - it's intoxicating. It's as though she reached back to -_

"Mr. Krios?"

Thane turned his head towards EDI's console, and the blue AI flickered into being.

"Yes?"

"Did you need anything? You have been standing there for some time."

Striding forward as his thoughts churned, Thane was in the elevator before he responded.

"No. Thank you, EDI."

* * *

Shepard strode through the markets clad in her worn N7 armour and with her shields charged. Surviving death and near suicide made her paranoid, especially given the repercussions she expected from Cerberus for destroying the Collector base. Most people stayed out of her way. She had always prided herself in walking with purpose, and the armour and weaponry she carried with her added to the appeal of avoiding her.

She was nervous about seeing Liara. She hadn't visited since she'd helped her former lover hack a few terminals for information. She'd headed off into weeks of training, recruiting, and war, only to travel through the intraversable and return. And she had never heard from the asari.

In Shepard's mind, it had only been weeks since they last spoke when they met that day on Illium. But Liara had survived longer without, and the ordeals had damaged the beautiful young woman.

Young. Like Shepard were the older. That was how it had always seemed. A century, and she still had blushed and was naïve of so much when they met. The galaxy had crushed it out of her. If only...

Bumping into someone as she rounded a bend, Shepard reached out a hand to steady the young man.

"Sorry about that."

Shepard grinned sheepishly and inclined her head, and the young man replied.  
"You wa- oh my gosh, you're Commander Shepard!"

Clearing her throat and looking around, Shepard debated her reply. She wasn't in the mood for this. She wasn't Alliance anymore, she didn't need to keep up appearances. But then, he looked a good decade younger than her. There was no reason to be a jerk.

"Yep, that's me."

The man clapped his hand into hers, shaking it as he gawked.

"I - you must be so busy, can I get a holo of us? No one will believe I met you! I'm Jesse. Jesse Arnstead."

Wary as she was about Cerberus, she realized there was little use in trying to conceal herself. The Normandy was unique and stood out from other ships, and she could hardly keep her crew from communicating with their families and friends. She'd been asked to pose before - more often than she liked in the days on the Citadel after Saren and Sovereign's defeat.

"Sure, why not."

He dug out a recorder from his pack and turned to butt shoulders with her. Shepard obliged and smiled. In a moment it was done, and Jesse beamed and looked at her.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe it."  
Shepard nodded, running a hand up the back of her neck as she turned away.

"I should be going though."

"Of course, good luck ma'am!"

The young man turned away and briskly walked off through the markets of Nos Astra. Boarding a cherry-red transport, he whisked through the sky with a telltale hum, weaving into traffic and speeding through the elegant towers that reached for the clouds. His pace was his advantage, and in a short time he veered off at a desired location.

Passing through a kinetic security barrier, Jesse Arnstead parked the transport and stepped out into a secondary scan. Waiting in the confined room, the scanner swept over him and disengaged the lock. Finally inside the security of the compound, he went straight to his terminal, and filed an encoded message, attaching the holo of Shepard to it and the collected sample data from his omni-tool.

Glad to escape the markets, Shepard arrived at a rooftop garden, hoping she'd found her way to the right place. EDI had given her the directions, so she only doubted a moment that she was where the message had indicated. Glancing at the time, she saw she was early. A patch of blue caught her eye.

Liara stepped out from amidst the lush plants, adjusting something on her omni-tool, and four pedestal warblers synced to life. The asari's eyes were drawn, deepened with fatigue, and she wore a dress that clung snug to her curves.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Shepard."

Shepard gave a tertiary glance at her omni-tool, seeing its connections fuzzed.

"I apologize for the security precautions. They aren't for you. I... wanted our privacy more than anything."

Tongue moving in her mouth, Shepard tried to swallow away the cotton that thickened it before she spoke, "Don't worry, Liara. And you know I'd always meet with you."

The asari glanced aside, a flicker of distress over her features quickly smoothing away. She motioned to a nearby bench. Shepard imagined the trees and plants were local, and the blossoming flowers of violet and silver left a sweet scent in the air. Beneath it all though, was lilacs and orange blossoms. The scent Liara had always worn. That she had always adored.

Shepard sat down beside Liara and rested her elbows on her spread knees, linking her hands together. She looked up from her fingers, keeping herself and her voice steady.

"It's good to see you again."

"You don't need to say that, Shepard."

"I'm not saying it because of some obligation." Shepard 's brow knit into a furrow as she sat back, unclasping her hands.

_I've missed you. I always wanted you to come with me._

But she didn't speak.

Liara looked down in the distance between them. Even after these years, the pain of loss was still acute. For even if her Jade was alive, she'd lost her. After all she'd done, Shepard had turned from her. The asari closed her eyes, before looking into her lap, a data pad in her hands.

"How is your work going?"  
"I've made a lot of progress. Some days I almost feel like the Shadow Broker is on the run. And my debts are slowly being paid off."

Shepard nodded, breathing deep, the scent of Liara's perfume subtly there with each intake.

"And your friend?"

Liara looked away, "No. I've not learned anything of him yet. But I'm close. I can feel it. It seems like I have all these pieces floating around me, and I just need one or two more to serve as the centre of the wheel and bring all the spokes together."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I would always value any information you can share, Shepard. Who knows what I could gain trading some of the data you've collected on your mission. On returning through the Omega 4 relay.

So she knew. Of course she knew. This was who Liara was now.

"I'll need to sift through, but I'm sure we'll be able to pick out some things."

Liara waved the data pad absently in her hands.

" And I have some off-world locations if... if you'd be willing to go. Things you could investigate for me. I have my own information about Cerberus to give you as a sign of good faith."

"You've never had to give me anything, Liara. You know I'd do it for you."

The asari's posture stiffened, and her accusing eyes turned to Shepard.

"Would you, really?"

"Yes, Liara, look - you're hiding things from me. What happened to you? Ever since I saw you after..."

Liara pushed up from the bench, a hand over her brow as she took a few steps away. Shepard pursed her lips quiet, brow furrowed as she watched the woman move.

"You have no idea what I had to go through, Jade."

"How could I know?"

The asari's shoulders slumped down, both her hands over her face. Shepard stood up, her hand curling into a loose fist as she stopped herself. It seemed instinct to go embrace her, to kiss her cheeks and caress her ridges, and breath in the sweet scent of her skin. To do anything to calm her, to make her feel better. Like she once had.

It had been easier when she was on the SR-2, consumed in the necessity of her mission. Thane had been there for her. He was dying, and he could have gone to be with his son, but he had chosen to follow her and face the sacrifice and the unknown.

It wasn't fair.

But her life wasn't fair. Neither of them had been.

"I know you're with that assassin you came seeking all those months ago. Thane Krios."

Swallowing the lump in her throat again, Shepard looked down. She should have been less surprised that Liara had found out. It was another tip of the hat to the proficiency with which she plied her new trade. Her tone was accusatory. Why would she be bothered? She had all but turned her back on the Commander AND her mission when they last spoke.

"I -"

"Do you know how Cerberus got your body, Shepard?"

Blinking erratically a few times, Shepard looked back up to the asari. Liara had turned around and was staring at her, chin lifted with pride but face wrought with distress.

Shepard kept Liara's gaze, finding her voice, smaller than it usually was. "No."

The edges of Liara's lips drifted, anguish over her features. She had been certain the Commander had figured out some how, working in stride with the people who reanimated her. That it had created a distance before she even saw the person she loved alive again. But Shepard had never known.

"I gave you to them."

Shepard's hands dropped down, unable to do anything but stand there. All her finesse and training, and the simple admission froze her.

"The Shadow Broker was trying to sell you to the Collectors. But my friend and I stopped him." Liara turned away from Shepard's unerring gaze, "No one did anything when you died, Jade. Not the Council, not the Alliance. Cerberus was the only one."

The young asari touched her fingers through the leaves of a nearby tree, its dwarfed branches mottled with golden flower buds.

"After all we saw, all the terrible things they did... they wanted to give you life again, and I selfishly gave you to them."

She stopped and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I couldn't let you go. Everyone else moved on, but I couldn't forget you."

Liara shook her head, lips pressing closed as her face tilted down. She could still remember the time in the escape pod, drifting, not knowing if the woman she loved was alive, waiting days for the Alliance to respond to the distress beacon. Remember the last time she'd seen Shepard on the Normandy, being ordered to it abandon ship. Remember the last time they'd embraced, kissed, and savoured one another before her whole world had fallen apart.

Stepping closer, Shepard almost reached for her, but stayed her hand at her side. Her voice breached the divide, "Liara...you did the right thing. Look what I was able to accomplish."

"I suppose that's true." The asari turned, her eyes back up, "You mean you don't hate me for it?"

Shepard almost laughed, her posture relaxing as she said, "Of course not. How could I, Liara? You gave me another chance at life - you made it so I could stop the Collectors. I always loved you."

Liara threw her arms up around the Commander in a tight embrace, and Shepard's hands fell awkwardly about her. This had once been the most natural thing. She placed her hands on the asari's back, the soft fabric of her dress concealing nothing of the curves she so intimately knew. The scent of lilacs grew, fresh and invigorating, and Shepard closed her eyes.

She loved Liara. That would never fade. But she had changed from the woman she fell in love with. Thane was something more. She had never met an individual like him. He was someone she could need, someone that reached for her, someone she didn't need to protect. He sacrificed to be with her, and asked for nothing.

There was strength in him, even if he was dying.

It was the same place Liara had been in with her. Such a short time together, comparatively. Liara could easily live to be a thousand. But she loved Shepard no matter what a fraction of it they would have had together. That they had any time was enough for Shepard. It added to the knot inside her.

"I love you, Jade. I've never been able to let that go."

Extricating herself from Liara's embrace, Shepard reigned in control, her voice quiet but steady, "I thought you'd moved on, Liara. Your friend that the Shadow Broker has, the way you spoke... you declined to come with me because of them. They must mean something."

Liara turned a cheek, her eyes glistening as she wiped away a burgeoning tear, "I suppose he does. Feron. That's his name, I mean. He's a drell..."

Shepard's lips quirked in a peculiar way at the oddity of the similarity.

"It seems ridiculous sometimes, I barely know him. But he helped me save you."

"Then I've no doubt all the stress and pain you've gone through is worth while if you might be able to save him."

Breathing deep, Liara replied, "That's what I tell myself. And all the things the Shadow Broker must have done all these years. Not just to me. Even if Feron is gone... at least I'll be doing right by him exposing that bastard."

Shepard nodded, casually crossing her arms as she watched the asari. Her features had hardened from their tears, back to the focus of her obsession.

Liara touched her temple, turning as she said, "None of this is even why I really asked to meet with you. I have information I thought you could use."

"Is that so?"

The asari stepped to retrieve the data pad she'd left on the bench, handing it to Shepard.

"It's all I've been able to gather on Cerberus. There had been indications in messages I intercepted that things may have gone sour between you."

Shepard's eyes dropped as she activated the display. There was a lot here.

"I've had reports that there are military factions organizing and expanding. It's has always been quite difficult to obtain information on Cerberus. They are good at what they do, and better at staying off the ladar."

Licking her lips, Shepard's eyes flecked up to Liara, "I've been out of communication with the Illusive Man. He wasn't too pleased that I destroyed the Collector Base. He wanted me to keep it for Cerberus to research."

Liara lightly touched Shepard's arm, "I'm glad you destroyed it. It's the right thing."

"I know. I also know there's a shit storm brewing on the horizon directly because of it."

"What about your crew? Do you trust them? You're not worried they'll work with him against you?"

Shepard uncrossed her arms, sighing as she smoothed a hand back over her hair. The sun was warm, and the environmental control on her armour had been damaged in the Collector fight. She could feel sweat dripping down her calf.

"I've been meeting with them one-on-one. Most of them I trust, and they feel the same from what I can tell. Without me, they would have died out on that base - they don't forget that. I know my team is solid."

"It is hard not to be inspired by you, Shepard. You help people become so much more."

Laughing self-consciously, Shepard's eyes dropped, and she turned to go sit on the bench again. "If you say so, Liara."

"I mean it. You were meant to lead. You're very good at what you do."

Shepard shrugged, crossing her ankle over onto her knee to sit back, her arm draped over the back of the bench.

"Just, be careful?"

"Of course, I always am."

Liara laughed a little, pacing as she did, and the sound warmed Shepard inside, drawing a smile to her lips. She toyed with the necklace around her neck for a few moments, the hum of transport vehicles down below echoing up to the garden. The asari turned to look at her.

"Does he make you happy, Jade?"

Shepard's throat parched again, even as the thoughts of Thane left her feeling almost giddy. She looked aside, her arm pulling off the bench.

"He does. He's not like anyone I've ever known."

The two women were quiet, unable to meet the other's eyes. Liara broke the silence, her voice weighted.

"I'll let you know if I uncover anything else about Cerberus."

Shepard stood up, fanning the data pad as she nodded, "I'd appreciate that. Thank you for getting this. If you come by the ship in a day or two, I'll have the information packet for you on my mission and the Collectors."

"I'll bring the other jobs I have then. They're paying."

Waving a hand, Shepard said, "You don't have to pay me, Liara."

"How will you make your credits then, Shepard? I'll make a profit off any of it. I'm just giving you what's due."

"I'm hoping to gain backing form the Council again. I have my Spectre status, and now that I'm no longer with Cerberus, hopefully they'll be more willing to make use of me."

Liara nodded, looking at Shepard.

"Hopefully they'll see reason. You're a powerful ally to have on their side."

"I only hope they'll listen to me. The Reapers are still coming. Citadel space and the Terminus Systems alike need to prepare for it."

The frankness of Shepard's words made Liara shift. She may have been the only one in the galaxy that knew how brutally true the Commander's words were. When she didn't get enough sleep, Liara still had dreams about the Prothean vision she had shared when their minds were joined.

"I'll talk to you soon, Liara."

"I'd like that. I mean it."

Shepard hesitated, seeing the fatigued smile on the asari's lips for a brief moment, and then turned away. Leaving separately helped conceal their presence, and in no time, the Commander was back on a transport to the docking bay where her ship waited. The afternoon was waning, and she still had a meeting with a propulsion engineer and a plating specialist.


	3. Chapter 3

"How are matters with Captain Bailey?"

"Yeah, they're alright." Kolyat looked away from the screen in distraction. "So I guess you survived your _suicide _mission?"

"Indeed. We returned through the Omega 4 relay a few days ago." Thane linked his fingers together, watching his son over the screen. "I wanted to contact you the first chance I had."

Kolyat looked back, his expression halfway to a sneer but the expression faded. A calm curiosity took over, and it roused a memory of Irikah within Thane.

"What was it like?"

_ She turns from the expansive view of the ocean through the glass. Her expression is hard but her eyes are kind. "What was it like?" She speaks in a whisper of his childhood, so that the crowds do not hear. Something in her keeps the usual unease of public spaces from encroaching. _

"Unlike anything I've ever seen. It took us to the galactic core, on the edge of an accretion disc. The Collectors made their base there, inside a sophisticated mass effect field. But it was not enough to stop our assault..." Thane hesitated, pausing his words as he thought of Shepard. Siha. Something Kolyat could not hear him call her. "The Commander brought us through it, and they are no more."

"She's the one who hit me."

Thane chuckled, unable to keep a small grin away, "Yes. She kept you from prison as well. She has connections."

Koylat shifted in his chair, only visible from mid-chest up. "I guess."

"She asks of you, sometimes. Tell me about your day."

"Why would she ask about me."

Thane's hands parted, spreading out on the table as he gave a small nod, "We often speak."

"About me?"

"About many things."

Running a hand up his shoulder, Kolyat's gaze drifted before looking back at the vid screen. He didn't speak for a moment. Face-to-face communications like this were expensive, but Thane had been able to correct the error of the volus banker to which he'd entrusted his estate. Cost did not factor in. "Bailey's been having me track a slaver working out of Qaezat ward. Kidnaps street kids to sell to paying batarians."

Thane narrowed his eyes a moment, but the expression passed, "That's very admirable work to be doing, Kolyat."

The young man tilted his head, stretching maybe, before he said, "It's getting the kids to trust me. Lots of them didn't grow up with parents, just depending on each other." He laughed coldly, "Guess I can thank you for what you gave me in helping relate to them."

_The pistol is steeled in his grasp, he doesn't look up from the kneeled turian. "This - this is a joke. Now?" His voice flanges, and footsteps behind can't draw my attention. His markings are like Irikah's. Just like hers. But his voice is acrid. "Now you show up?"_

There was quiet again, and Thane clasped his hands back together to hone his focus and control. It was difficult speaking with Kolyat. It exacerbated the ever-present constriction in his lungs, thickening his throat. He breathed shallow, quick, and quiet. "Are you close to catching him?"

Kolyat's expression softened with thought and memory, "Yeah. I think so anyway. Bailey wants to get all we can before we strike. The guy's somebody that matters. Can't just haul him in."

"I have no doubt you will get your mark."

Their eyes met again and Kolyat held back his biting words, merely saying, "I hope so. They deserve better. No one deserves to be treated like that."

"No." Thane turned through his thoughts before offering, "Did you know Commander Shepard's family was killed by batarian slavers?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Thane blinked, meeting his son's gaze across the stars. "Merely a note of interest."

"Guess you've been pretty taken in by Commander Shepard."

_More than you know_, Thane almost chuckled. "She quintessentially represents the best of humanity, and anyone, I would say. She has been through a great deal, but still she remains an inspiring woman worthy to be followed."

Kolyat's eyes narrowed a little, before he looked away, "There's always a lot of talk about her. She's still a Spectre, isn't she?"

"She is."

"Makes it easy to keep outside the law."

Swallowing, Thane pondered his words, "There are some things in life that cannot be bound by laws. But she does not exist to break them for some sick pleasure. It is a last resort." He focused back on his son, "She is trying to save us all. The things I have seen, Kolyat..."

"A lot of people say she's not right in the head."

"People say a lot of things. You're intelligent enough to know when to believe them."

Kolyat crossed his arms and considered his father through the screen. "What do you say then?"

His complex eyes rapidly blinking, Thane's gaze wavered as innumerable instances s wove into his thoughts. "More than would fit in this conversation. But a war is on the horizon. And she will be the General of the rising tide that meets the coming storm." He paused before adding, "She needs me."

"Being a soldier is a lot of responsibility. A lot of commitment."

"So I'm learning. Perhaps if I live long enough, I will come out of this all a better person. Until it is over, I will be a part of her crew."

The snide edge was gone from Kolyat's expression, even as he sat back, arms still crossed. "I have to go. Will you be on the Citadel anytime soon?"

The query warmed Thane's heart. "Hopefully. I will let you know as soon as I do."

Kolyat nodded, and reaching forward, the vid terminal blanked. Bridging his hands together, Thane exhaled the breath in him, the sound shallow. There was fluid in his lungs. As much as he wished to venture into the markets and prepare a surprise for Shepard when she returned, it might have to wait.

* * *

The day had been long. Somehow she'd been baited into going shopping with Kelly and a few of the girls from the crew. Shepard hated shopping. It made her almost miss having a ticking clock over her head, sweat down her neck, and a smoking pistol in her hands.

"You should have gotten that dress, Commander."

Kelly squeezed her arm, leaning in close, and it brought a smile to Shepard's lips. The woman was attractive, that could never be denied - and it was always clear how much Chambers enjoyed flirting.

"I don't wear dresses, Kelly. Just gets embarrassing."

The yeoman's eyes sparkled as they walked up the gangway back onto the Normandy. She leaned in closer so the two crewman behind them couldn't hear.

"I bet Thane would appreciate it."

Standing in decontamination, Shepard disentangled her arm from the red-haired woman. Behind, she could see the two female navigators smiling.

"As would Joker, Jacob, Matthews..."

"And you, Kelly." The dark-haired woman piped in.

"Yes, and you, Kelly, there's the real reason isn't it." Shepard peered at Chambers, slowly grinning as the second pass of the decom-barrier swept over them.

Kelly's jaw dropped and she looked away, hurriedly saying, "Commander! I'm surprised at you." She moved just out of reach as she added, "You don't need to be in a dress for me to admire you."

Laughing, Shepard looked down, and she put her hands on her hips, almost feeling a warmth on her cheeks. The other ladies laughed too. Thane would have seen it. He'd teased her once about it, noting that the modifications to his eyes no doubt allowed him to see the flush that would be missed by others.

The ship doors opened to grant them entrance and Shepard cleared her throat, "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have some work to do."

Striding away from the smiling women, Shepard ran a hand through her hair. The time in port was healing people well, and there was exuberance in the crew that she was unaccustomed to. More than anything, it let her smile. She had to take the time she could get, as did they. Walking into the cockpit, she found it empty.

"Hmm."

"Commander?"

"Joker planetside?"

"Jeff has been in Nos Astra for the last 6 hours. He didn't wish to share where he was going. I can track his location if you wish."

"No need, EDI, thank you." Shepard turned the pilot's chair and sat down, running a hand over the leather. "Actually, I wanted to speak with you."

"How may I assist you?"

Shepard smiled, "No assistance. I just wanted to see how you felt about ... well, keeping us as a crew - me as a captain, as it were. Since you're the Normandy."

"You are my crew, Commander. I have and would protect you in anyway I can." The lights on the blue representation of EDI flickered with the words. "While I may be an AI, I support your coming campaign against the Reapers. The heretic geth were proof that they will not treat other non-organic life as equals."  
Swaying back and forth in the seat, Shepard's lips pressed together, expression softening, "I just didn't want to exclude you, EDI. You aren't 'just a machine'. I know we wouldn't have succeeded in our mission without you - and I'm sorry I didn't come to thank you sooner."

There was a moment's hesitation. "You do not need to thank me, Commander. There were many reasons for me to protect you and the crew." The AI's voice softened, as though it could, "Jeff firmly believes in what you are doing. We have spoken at length about it. We are a team."

Smiling, Shepard's eyes turned up from meandering over the locked holographic interface. "You are. I'm glad you're with us."

"Thank you, Shepard." EDI's blue glow flickered before she continued, "Thane has been in your quarters for just under an hour."

"Oh has he?" Shepard sat up more, attention diverted. She changed topics, "Have you been monitoring transmissions in the dock?"

"Yes, but nothing worthwhile as of yet. I have not recognized any Cerberus encoding."

Shepard bridged her fingers, tapping them against her lips as she looked out the window. The sky was washed with brilliant hues, much like they had been her first day landing on Illium.

"Please keep monitoring, and compile any useful information you come across. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I don't think it'll be long before they react." Shepard sighed. "The Illusive Man seems like the type to have contingency plans."

"I believe that is an accurate assumption, Shepard. Though, I regret to inform you that the usual channels which I was able to obtain Cerberus information are now blocked from their end."

Sucking in a breath through her teeth, Shepard nodded and said, "Not surprising. Has Liara T'soni contacted us regarding the information exchange?"

"Not yet."

A telltale shuffle caused Shepard to spin around in the pilot's chair, a smile brandished as she saw Joker walk up.

"What's this, I'm gone half a day and I lose my spot?"

Shepard pulled up out of his chair with a chuckle, "Just keeping it warm."

"Yeah. Thanks, Commander." Joker rolled his eyes. "This when I say something about your hot ass?"

Shepard laughed, "You're lucky you're brittle. I might slug another man for saying that."

Joker waved a hand as he settled into the pilot's chair with care, "Oh yea, lucky me! Porcelain bones and all. What more could I want?" He slid a small box onto the dash beside the console.

"I'll catch you two later." Shepard turned and strode back through the CIC to the elevator, poignantly ignoring her message terminal. Whisking into the elevator, she took it up to the loft and stepped out into her cabin, and the door opened to dim light and a drell within.

A smile crept onto her lips as her pace slowed, and Shepard stood at the top of the stairs looking down to where Thane read a data pad. Keying something in, he stood and strode to meet her.

"I have missed you all day, let me tell you." Shepard sighed, the smile softening as she touched over his cheek. "I am not made for shopping with the lady folk."

Thane chuckled and turned to kiss the pads of her fingers, his hand up hers to hold it to his lips. "I apologize. It was in part my doing."

"You're kidding me."

Inclining his head, Thane admitted, "No."

Drawn down the stairs, Shepard saw the spread of fresh fruits on the table, and her lips parted, "Those must have cost you..."

"My profession kept my pockets well lined. And I was able to find a supplier in the city. There are not many who specialize in growing human foods this deep."

Reaching down, Shepard snagged a piece of papaya, and her eyes closed as the juicy fruit sweetened her tongue. It was something simple - but it was often the simple things she missed most in life. Once more, she realized the advantage of being with a man who remembered everything. No idle word of what she enjoyed, what she loved, what made her laugh, went undocumented.

"Oh Thane...do you even like any of it?"

His dark eyes met her as she turned, his usually sombre expression warmed to a subtle smile, "This isn't for me, siha."

They had barely seen each other the past few days, with much of Shepard's time spent on planet or in communication with others. She was awaiting replies from both the Council and the Alliance, and had been progressively meeting with each of the crew to inquire about their next move.

Shepard's hand strayed down to take a slice of peach, thumb running over the fuzzy peel. "How is Kolyat?" The piece disappeared past her lips, and she sat down on the sofa.

"Well. He is tracking a slaver in the wards. Someone who sells orphans to batarians."

Licking her lips, Shepard hesitated, hand half way to the dish. "We should go help him."

Sitting beside her, Thane leaned back and raised a hand, "It wasn't my intent to suggest that."

"No." Shepard leisurely ate a piece of pear, looking over the colourful assortment of fruit. "I need to go to the Citadel as is. And any opportunity I have to stop another child from becoming a slave, I will take."

"He is paying his debt to C-sec through his work."  
"I won't stop that." Leaning back, Shepard sighed. Thane reached to trace a few fingers through her hair, and she closed her eyes. She tilted her head his way.

"How have your meetings been going?" Thane hadn't pressed her since the day she disappeared into the city, refusing his request to join her.

"Samara plants to disembark once we start out again - unless she can find passage into asari space or possibly Omega. She conceded when I said Illium probably wasn't the best place to return to just yet."

"A pity. I have enjoyed the few conversations with her."

Shepard hesitated, a piece of fruit in hand, "You've spoke? Aren't you concerned her Code will force her to kill you?"

"No, we spoke of that as well. She has not witnessed any injustice committed by my hand - she doesn't really have proof or extensive knowledge of my past."

"Thankfully, I haven't necessitated her killing me through my actions either." Idly eating a few more pieces of fruit, Shepard continued, "Grunt has asked to disembark on Tuchanka. I know this time in port is driving him mad."

"Mm."

"And I'm certain Jack will disappear shortly," Shepard sighed.

"That seems likely. What about the Cerberus crew?"

Shepard's eyes focused as the back of her hand caught her eye. She knew the weaves and tech buried there. Her modded eyes refocused on the imperfections, the small scars from her surgical procedures that refused to fade. Proof of the debt to the organization she'd turned on the first moment she thought she could break free. She closed her fist.

It wasn't a matter of any betrayal. Shepard had always maintained the memories of the horrors she'd seen before her death; the bases she found, what they did to Admiral Kohaku. Even if her memory didn't cooperate at times, in place of a clarity was a feeling. She didn't ignore those. Cerberus wanted advancement, not safety and amity.

"They seem keen on staying with me. Maybe it's easier thinking that the hard part is over." Shepard ate a few red grapes before saying, "They don't realize it was just one hurdle. There's always another mission."

Thane rested his arm on the back of the sofa, fingers on her shoulder, "You hold on expectation of peace?"

"Not as an absolute. As a moment, in a specific place. But in a galaxy? A system? Even a planet or a city - thinking there is some overarching safety or permeating warmth that can be achieved..." Shepard closed her eyes and sunk back into the sofa more, leaning her cheek to his touch, "I'm a soldier. It'd be nice if I weren't needed, but I'm not going to lie to myself."

"I wouldn't have imagined you to try and convince yourself otherwise," Thane leant forward to retrieve a drink he'd poured for her.

Accepting the glass, Shepard offered a private smile, "What would I do otherwise - now, I mean. After everything, I couldn't just go live some normal semblance of a life. Would I even want to?" She ran her fingers around the top of the glass, before taking a sip of the nectar and putting it down, "Mmm... that's nice, what is it?" She stood up and went to dismantle her armour.

"An asari blend. I found it a few years ago." Thane idly watched her, Shepard's motions fluid but precise as the pieces came off.

Once Shepard had thought she could find some normalcy - she had felt close to it. Never had she even put thought to children and a family, but with Liara... there had been odd dreams. Not having to carry the child appealed to Shepard more than she'd admit. And now, she had been informed, it simply wasn't an option. Not a piece of hardware Cerberus had included.

She saw what a threat she could be to Liara, let alone offspring. Maybe it was fortunate her whole family was dead. She didn't know how she'd react if someone tried to harm those she loved to get to her.

Shepard looked back to Thane, running her hands around her neck, rubbing where her armour sealed skin tight. "I met with one of my old crew members in Nos Astra the other day."

"Liara T'soni?"

The bun of Shepard's dark russet hair came loose, and she turned to Thane, "Yes. We... used to be involved. Before I died." No matter how many times she said that, it never sounded right.

Thane took up his own glass of the asari nectar, still watching Shepard from where he sat, "That is why you didn't wish me to join you."

Shepard's hands were cool, drained from the nervous flutter in her stomach. She was glad for the distance between them suddenly, and she carried on, assembling her armour. "Yes."

Standing back up and pushing a drawer closed with her foot, she felt Thane behind her, a hand on the curve of her hip.

"Tell me about her?"

"She's not the person she once was."

Thane had read all about the Commander's former and current crew when he had originally come aboard. Young for an asari, Liara had been a Prothean archaeologist, taken in on Shepard's mission against Saren due to her mother's relation to the traitorous Spectre. He had found snippets of rumours that pegged them as a couple. Thane wove his hands around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Seeing her so different than I remembered - this is when I first came to Illium, to find you - it was one of the largest shocks of missing two years." Shepard's head dropped forward, her voice quiet, "It was difficult."

Sometimes she still wasn't sure certain memories were real, or even hers. But nothing had happened yet to demonstrate otherwise. Garrus and Tali had always just acted like she were... her.

"Either way, meeting with her confirmed that things are over. I ... I should have told you about her."  
"I never asked."

"You reassure and support me when I speak of my past and love for Irikah."

"That's different."

"Is it? Irikah is alive in my memories, as real there as she was in life. Even if her body has gone to the sea." Thane's lips pressed into the curve of her neck, skin exposed by the tank top and black cotton pants she was left wearing without her armour. "One love doesn't negate the creation of any others, siha."

Closing her eyes, Shepard leant back into Thane, relishing the proximity of his cool skin. Quiet for a time, she finally said, "She was the first person I really loved. Took me almost 30 years to trust someone enough. Took someone literally able to meld with my mind to feel some connection." Her voice softened with a private laugh, "Guess I had to die to find you."

Thane chuckled, the smile on her lips growing playful as she turned in his arms. Shepard's hand slipped under the collar of his jacket, and she pulled him in. Tilting his face against her skin, Thane closed his eyes and breathed her in.

It was his own impending death that led to their meeting in many ways. Taking the Dantius commission under the assumption it would be his last job. And it had been. Now he followed a crusade on the wings of a fierce angel.

_ Her arms steel through the fatigue, sweat on her creased brow as she pulls from cover. My body responds, crouched, suppressing fire to match the other to protect her from the onslaught. A golden beam slices through, the herald's call clarion as it finds its quarry. The fluid filled tube bursts, machinations sparking as she ducks by my side with feverish breath. The suspended beast shudders, and another wave advances._

"Thane?"  
The tip of his nose traced along the curve of her jaw, harkening a smile once more. Shepard sighed, tilting her face to follow till his lips took their place on her skin.

"Liara knows about us."

The edges of Thane's lips rose, his ghost of a smile, and his dark eyes met hers. "She is an information broker."

Shepard leant into his lips, the kiss there before any words, and stepping in close, Thane retreated for comfort, only to find his legs pressing back against the bed. Her hands flew through the snaps of his coat, and his shoulders dropped back to ease it off, leaving it in her hands.

Urged back, Thane sat on the bed, and Shepard climbed into his lap, hip-to-hip with him as she renewed the kiss. His lips parted, and her breath caught against him as his hands traced up her sides, a ginger caress over the sealed bandage adhered to her hip.

"Enough talk." Shepard breathed against his lips, her tongue flicking with his before his hands reached higher. His fingers caught in her hair, inclining her head back to allow his lips to trail down her neck, eliciting a throaty sigh.

Leaning into him, Shepard pressed Thane back onto the bed, lips parted as she pulled from him. Her hands snuck down, snapping open his trousers as she kissed him before slipping down his body, stripping him down. Kicking her own pants away, she ran a hand up his thigh.

Dipping her head, she kissed up along his shin and knee, fingers tracing alongside to detail the contour of his muscles. Thane sat up on one arm to reach for her, but Shepard's hand came back to push him away as she kissed higher, eager to let her lips explore and play.

* * *

His jaw was wired shut. But that didn't keep the man from trying to cry in protest as the implant was pressed against the base of his skull. The insidious device punctured in, activated by a nearby omni-tool, and the close-lipped scream renewed itself as a trickle of blood crept down his neck.

"There. All better now, isn't it, Jordan?"

Blinking laboriously, his eyes chanced to look up to his captors, and the man shivered as he felt the presence in the back of his mind. The doctor brushed his shaggy, dark russet hair down over the small implant. His pulse rushed unnaturally, and it made his legs twitch, arms clamped to the chair he sat in.

Eyes trying to focus in the harsh, medicinal light, the young man's head bobbed and rolled to the side, following where the person who sedated him walked. Their voices were muted, watery to his ears. His translator was gone.

They were human. He was certain they were. The timbre of their laughter confirmed it, even if he couldn't understand their words. Under the influence, his eyes slowly closed, the clench of his teeth releasing as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"No, I was quoted 10,000 for the pair."

Shepard's lips pressed into a fine line, pacing through the CIC as she squeezed the bridge of her nose. The tech supplier bubbled over the comm with a rebuttal but she cut him off.

"I can assure you I will be a repeat customer if the prices I was offered are upheld. My repairs are fluid, I'm sure I'll need more."

They were well into their second week in Nos Astra. The repairs were going slowly despite their best efforts. Gabby and Kenneth, with Tali out in the city most days bargaining for salvage they could use to cut costs, had dismantled a large portion of engineering. The problem was that the Normandy was state of the art, incorporating older tech just complicated things more half the time.

Nearby the doors to the lab split and Mordin walked out, signalling to the Commander. She raised a hand, still distracted as the woman on the other line conceded.

"Great. Deliver them to dock A24, and leave a list of your other supplies." She grinned at the salarian before adding, "Thank you." Touching her comm she sighed and said, "Enjoying the shore leave, Mordin?"

"Have been compiling Collector data. Intriguing work. Beyond that, also spent time on something else." The scientist grinned, the quirk of his lips rousing suspicion in Shepard. She'd seen that look on his face before. But she entertained him.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"For you, Shepard."

Shepard raised her brow, grinning, and her voice almost cracked, "Me? I don't need anything, Professor."

"On the contrary. Not about your need, specifically." Mordin motioned her to join him, and she walked towards his lab. "Used data collected during surgery to more effectively study your implants."

"What can you tell me about them?"

"Fascinating technology. Did research regarding tissue regeneration in my time on Omega. Modified weaves could have other uses."

Shepard ran a hand around the back of her neck, breathing in, "Makes sense."

Wandering over to his workstation, Mordin encouraged Shepard closer, "Have run scenarios to see how well modifications might impact internal organs."

Grinning, Shepard leant onto the worktable, "I appreciate that, Mordin. Trying to keep me from death's door again. I'll be nigh indestructible when I face the Reapers."

"Indeed. Though modelling was more specifically done for drell physiology."

Shepard's expression blanked as she stood up, "What?"

"Gained access to work done by Illuminated Primacy through old contacts. Used it as basis for comparison. Regenerative weaves effective when coupled with proper nano-tech. Still theoretical, but work is sound." Mordin looked down as he set another sequence to run, fingers moving even as he looked up at the Commander. "Thought you would be glad to know."

"I.." Shepard looked away, as she let her thoughts go where she often kept them from, "I am. Have you spoke with Thane?"

"Work has kept me, sought you out first, Shepard."

"That's sweet of you, Mordin. But it's really something he deserves to know more than me."

"Would venture otherwise, but will seek him out."

Thoughts running amok, Shepard asked, "Are there any supplies you need?"

Mordin's grin reappeared, and he nodded, inputting something into his omni-tool. "Can help with funds if needed, key apparatus need restocking."

Shepard almost laughed, looking at the list transmitted to her own device. "I don't know if I can get them... I don't even know what these are, Mordin. How do you find time to do all of this?"

"Have also listed potential suppliers in Nos Astra." Mordin's head bobbed as he continued, "Need very little sleep. Multiple projects to trade between while others compile. Thought this worthwhile. Had not thought of drell plight before." He raised a hand, casting a sideways glance at Shepard, "Purely altruistic, I assure you."

Putting her hands on her hips, Shepard smiled inwardly, a zing of hope through her as she said, "But of course, Professor. Need to think of the big picture."

"Precisely."

A blip on Shepard's omni-tool drew her eyes, and she sighed, seeing who it was. Another supplier getting back to her. Why hadn't she delegated this task?

"I have to take this. I'll come see you later, Mordin? And send Thane your way?"

"Will be here if you need me, Shepard."

The Commander was already walking away, her voice crisp and professional as she addressed the merchant over her communicator.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in the docking bay, Shepard uncrossed her arms to shake Samara's hand, before she pulled into the asari for an embrace.

"I cannot thank you enough for the peace you have granted me, Shepard."

The Justicar met her eyes and the Commander offered a sad smile. She had helped bait and kill the woman's brightest and most ambitious daughter. But no more would die at the Ardat-Yakshi's hand.

"You came with me to the heart of the galaxy, Samara. That's more than enough thanks."

They were alone in the hold, preparing to release Samara from her oath. The rest of the crew was monitoring systems, in the process of their first relay jump since repairs had completed. The ship subtly swayed, the sensation of the massive leap through space registered within, nearly undetectable without view windows.

Samara inclined her head to Shepard, "You will always have a place in my thoughts. That your actions may always follow the truth of justice in your heart."

"I'll do my best to live up to that."

Joker's voice came over the intercom, "We're nearing the station, Commander."

Shepard motioned to the Kodiak, where the pilot and navigator prepared to exit the ship. "So do you have any plans of where you will go?"

"I will follow where the need to defend innocents and uphold the Code leads me. I endeavour to remain in asari space for the most part."

The cargo bay opened, and the pair sat as the shuttle navigated into the stars. Through the darkened window, a space station came into view.

"I hope you'll consider what I mentioned about the Reapers, Samara. I need people trying to rouse government attention." Shepard leant forward, elbows on her knees as she clasped her hands. "We need to prepare. All organics."

Samara regarded the Commander coolly before saying, "I will take the concern to my order. While we are agents of solitary work, our leaders will no doubt find it of interest."

"If the Justicars believe you - and believe me..." Shepard sighed, sitting back. "I hope that the rest of the Asari Republic will see the brevity of the situation."

"No matter the outcome, I will keep in touch."  
Shepard tilted her head to Samara, "I'm glad to hear that."

The station loomed closer and Samar stood, collected and formal. Shepard stood too, even as the Kodiak rocked.

"The time has come to release me from the Oath of Subsumation I swore when I came into your service on Illium."  
Shepard crossed her hands behind her, at ease in the militaristic stance, "Of course."

Kneeling down, Samara's head bowed and her hand touched the ground as an ethereal glow enveloped her body, hugging her curves. Her clear eyes clouded black, having a curious radiance all their own.

"I have walked in your footsteps, your code as my code, your morals as my morals, bound to your desires as my own. Through the Goddess, the foes are vanquished and the Code of the Justicar bids me return."  
Shepard's posture stiffened, though she spoke with ease, "I release you from my service, Samara."

The glowing biotic field flared more brightly, dissipating like a doused fire as Samara rose. "Thank you, Shepard."

"It's been a pleasure having you aboard."

Talking the Commander's hand in both of hers, Samara leant in and touched cheeks with the woman she'd grown close to in recent months. The only person in centuries she'd allowed herself to be close to. She wondered if they would ever meet again in the Commander's short life.

The docking clamps hissed, slightly jostling the Kodiak as they secured. Samara released the Commander's hand. In a moment, the seal on the door broke and it opened.

"May the Goddess watch over you."

* * *

Shepard slapped the chestplate down on the bench in the armoury, and Jacob turned around, whistling at the damage.

"Oh, come on, Commander. I just fixed this for you."  
"There was a welcoming party waiting for us. Uvenk trying to get some revenge. They must have had the Kodiak's signal."

Jacob turned over the piece of hard suit, "How's the rest of it?"  
"Minor wear. They followed us into port, where Urdnot helped decimate them."  
"It okay if I get the rest? I much prefer to fix the small stuff then let it worsen."  
Shepard waved in assent, "Sure thing. And when you're done, take a day's leave like the rest of the crew. Maybe two." She hesitated by the door leading to the CIC, "Depends on the politicians."

"Aye, aye. Good luck, Commander."

Thane exited the elevator, and Shepard waited up for him.

"I don't suppose you've spoke with Mordinn recently?"

"No..." Thane raised his brow as they hesitate, "Should I?"

Something flickered on Shepard's face, and she offered a private grin, purring, "Yes."

"I hope it isn't another... chat."  
Shepard's expression cracked as she laughed and shook her head, following up with, "It isn't. Is Kolyat able to meet with you?"  
"He is." Thane clasped his hands together behind him as they strolled towards the airlock. "Perhaps you'd catch up with us if you have time?"

Shepard paused, taking a data pad from one of the crew. Giving it a cursory glance, she approved the order and handed it back. She looked at Thane, "You sure?"  
Thane almost grinned, a soft rumble in his throat instead, "It's not what you think. You didn't quite meet under the best of circumstances."

Shepard rested a hand on the back of her neck, clearing her throat as they turned toward the airlock. Mordin, Tali, and Garrus were waiting for her. She hoped their testimony and presence would help convince the Council to start prepping for war - and to believe she had left Cerberus behind.

"Sure. I'll send a message if I can. Likewise to you if the situation changes." Tight-lipped, Shepard put her hands on her hips. "Ready then?"

The decontamination sequence swept over them.

Garrus nodded, "I hope so."

"Much evidence has been collected. Will be difficult to ignore." Mordin's hands dropped to his side, "Wise choice bringing multiple races. No human bias."

The sequence ended and they stepped out into the docking bay, separating from Thane and walking to the transports.

"Believe me, Mordin. That didn't escape me." Shepard patted Tali on the arm, "And they've trusted Tali's evidence in the past."

The quarian looked up from her distraction as they walked. Getting into a transport, she murmured, "I just hope they listen. I think next to insinuating you're insane, hampering you is their next favourite thing."

Shepard chuckled, entering their destination into the system and providing identification to bypass the fee for using it. It reassured her that her Spectre status was still in place. The transport took off through the Wards, following the light stream of traffic directed towards the circular hub of the Presidium.

Sighing, Shepard opened the summary of data on her omni-tool. She had included part of it in her initial report to the Council and the Alliance alike, when she had requested an audience. She couldn't possibly see how they would ignore the truth now. From early on after her reanimation, she had started ensuring that detailed records and documentation of every kind occurred. She knew they would need it to convince the rest of the galaxy.

Resting the data pad in her lap, Shepard gazed out over the lights of the ward below. Her father had once said that no matter what evidence a person has, there will always be those who choose to omit it from their reality. She dreaded that fate.

The Reapers wouldn't care if anyone believed or not.

The transport broke away from the main traffic and banked towards the Citadel Tower. Shepard watched, her thoughts mired in what lay ahead. In a short while, they disembarked and looked through the quiet, dimly lit Council Chamber.

"Been a long time since we've been here."

Garrus uncrossed his arms and followed Shepard. The Commander took the steps two at a time, the trio of aliens behind her following at a more casual pace. A guard waited at the base of the second set, and halted Shepard.

"Just a moment."

A group of volus came down the other side of the steps, teetering away and out into the main grounds. Crossing her arms, Shepard advanced past the guard as she was cleared.

The entire audience chamber was in the pristine condition Shepard remembered it as before Sovereign's destruction. Soft lighting and blossoming trees contributed to the grandeur, and she strode along the petitioner's stand that extended over an observation garden below. The glass that encased it was repaired. There was a large gap to where the council stood, and it was there she saw the difference.

There were four communication pedestals. Not three. It made Shepard smile inside, though her expression remained unreadable. She knew she was being watched. Striding within a foot of the ledge, Shepard clasped her hands together behind her back. Her team flanked her, sticking close as the four councillors stepped back to the pedestals.

"Councillors." Shepard inclined her head.

"Greetings, Commander Shepard." The salarian commented. "Welcome back to the Citadel."

"Thank you." Shepard's eyes turned to Anderson and he nodded from his place on the far right. "I hope you've had adequate time to evaluate my preliminary report."  
Councillor Anderson cut in, "We have, Shepard. I am not alone in expressing my relief that you have broken ties with Cerberus."

"They were a regrettable means to an end. No more colonies will be threatened by the Collectors." Shepard motioned to Mordin, who stepped up beside her, keying over his omni-tool. "I am transmitting the extensive data and documentation of the mission I led through the Omega 4 Relay. Their base has been destroyed."

Each of the councillor's eyes dropped as they skimmed over the information, and the salarian said, "The galactic core? Impossible."

Mordin spoke up with little hesitation, "Improbable, but possible. Was present myself."

The hooded salarian councillor looked to the Professor. His classified work and background were no secret to the official. "What sort of data did you retrieve regarding the station's ability to withstand such force?"

"Most likely complex mass effect fields derived from Reaper technology."  
"And you destroyed it?" The turian councillor asked.

Anderson had already received a more in depth account of the base and how it related to human affairs, "They were liquefying tens of thousands of humans to build a synthetic-organic Reaper." He looked sideways to his fellow councillor, "How would you react if you found somewhere doing that to turians?"

"It was horrific, sir." Garrus interjected.

Talons scrolling through more of the data, the turian councillor said, "Vakarian, given your history, I'm surprised you think your word honourable enough to mean much of anything."

Shepard extended a hand, catching Garrus across the stomach as he stepped forward.

The asari councillor looked from the turian down to Shepard. She was a quick study and had been a member of the Council long before any of the other members were even born. Exemplifying the voice of reason and centrist nature, she had realized from Shepard's initial report that the proof would be there to back her actions and claims this time.

"Shepard, the Council appreciates how forthcoming you have been with information. There is a great deal for us to evaluate, and another meeting will be necessary." The asari's fellow councillors nodded, and she looked between them for assent before continuing, "However, given the light of your work and rebuking of the terrorist organization Cerberus, a more public acknowledgement and support of your Spectre status will be taken under consideration."  
Shepard exhaled, keeping her proper stance, hands behind her.

"Do you have any other information to provide us with?"  
"Yes," Shepard answered in a breath, and conferring with her comrades, transmitted the cumulative data to the Council. The councillors looked down, before glancing between one another.

Nodding to Shepard, Anderson spoke, "Please stay on the Citadel until we contact you. The Council will want to speak with each of you."

The turian councillor's mandibles flared, "You are dismissed till then."  
Shepard nodded and turned, walking back down the steps with her team. Garrus let out a long, hissed breath.

"Even I think that guy's an uptight ass."

Chuckling, Shepard looked at her dear friend, and they descended the rest of the steps.

Tali shook her head, "I don't know what to make of it. Is it alright if I go? I have some things I want to send to the Migrant Fleet."

"Of course."

Transferring a hefty sum of credits to Mordin, Shepard said, "Maybe you can see about acquiring some of the lab supplies you need?"  
"Will do, Shepard."

Waiting until Mordin was out of earshot, Garrus turned to his Commander, "So where are you headed?"

"Well, Thane asked me to meet up with him and Kolyat."

"Oh."

Almost flustered, Shepard chuckled and said, "Nothing like that."

"Right." Garrus smirked.

"He's doing work in the Wards for Captain Bailey." Shepard crossed her arms, leaning her weight on her hip, "Apparently there's someone taking street kids and selling them to slavers."

The smug look fell from Garrus' face.

"Yeah." Shepard looked away, "I'm going to try and end it sooner than later. Help bring this guy in."

Garrus' eyes hardened and he said, "You know I'll be there with you if you need."

Expression lightening, Shepard beckoned Garrus with her, "Fighting beside you makes me look better." The turian scoffed, and she added with a grin, "Besides, the last time Kolyat met me, I practically shot the poor kid. But first, the requisitions desk."  
Garrus just shook his head as she messaged Thane on her omni-tool, and they walked to the elevator at the end of the Council Chambers.

* * *

"That's disappointing - Thane!" Shepard raised a hand as she walked away from the transport with Garrus in tow. The two drell standing a few meters away turned.

"Garrus Vakarian and Commander Shepard." Thane motioned to each, "My son, Kolyat."

Kolyat nodded and moved awkwardly to shake Shepard's proffered hand.

"A pleasure." Garrus said in kind.

The teenage drell looked between the two and replied, "Right..."

"We hadn't been expecting you, Garrus."

Before he could reply, Shepard seemingly came to his rescue, "That'd be my fault. Like a lost varren. Especially here on the Citadel."

Garrus scoffed and glared at Shepard, muttering, "Spent years of my life here - more than you." He looked back at Kolyat, "I know a good place to eat nearby. Dextro-levo friendly. Lazue's."

The odd expression on the young man's face lightened as they all followed Garrus, "Yea, I've been there once or twice."

Thane strolled with his hands behind his back, stepping to Shepard's side. "This might work out better than I first expected."

"Garrus was a C-sec guy. I thought they might relate some. And he expressed interest when I mentioned the slaver."

Thane looked at Shepard, a slight furrow momentarily on his brow. She didn't notice, putting her fist into her other hand.

"We'll bring this guy in."

* * *

"I'm not some huge hero like you, Commander."

"Oh come on, Garrus, the common folk of Omega even gave you a dashing name."

Thane clasped his hands together, expression amicable as he looked at Shepard. At times he almost envied the turian for how close their friendship was - this was not one of them. They were an enjoyable pair to spend time with, and he made note to ask her about him later. Kolyat seemed to enjoy their stories as well.

"Is that true?"

Garrus grumbled and shuffled the glass of ale on the table between his hands. "Maybe. But we really shouldn't talk about it, Shepard."

Enjoying her friend's discomfort, Shepard's eyes sparkled and she rested her chin on a closed fist. Her omni-tool blipped, as did Garrus' in succession.

"Have a while free, it seems. I don't meet with the Council next till 07:00 tomorrow."

"10:00 for me."  
Shepard sighed, leaning back in the booth and resting her arm on the top of the seat. She sipped her drink and looked to Kolyat. "I hear you've been doing good work here on the Citadel."

Kolyat glanced at Thane before shifting in his seat, "Does he talk about me?"

"I'd say it's more like I'm nosy," Shepard grinned, "Captain Bailey has contacted me on occasion to let me - and through me, Thane - know how you've been doing, as well. Don't worry, nothing bad said."

The young man looked at his hands, "I spend a lot of time in the Wards with kids. Orphans mostly - Bailey calls them duct rats. They're different races, there's a lot of poverty."

Garrus nodded, running a thumb down his glass. He'd seen it all before in his C-sec work.

"You hear great things about the Citadel, but its gritty and trouble-filled like anywhere. It makes me miss Kahje."

"Returning when you have fulfilled your obligation to the Captain is always an option." Thane offered.

Kolyat shook his head, "I don't think it is." He clasped his hands together, the position near mirroring one Shepard often found Thane in, "I never really thought about what I was going to do with my life. But I don't want to be there anymore - even if I miss it."

Shepard toyed with her drinking glass before quietly asking, "So who is the guy you've been helping Bailey with?"

"I don't know if it's something I should talk about."  
Sitting forward, Shepard looked up at the drell, "I won't lie. I want to help you."

"I'd rather not get in anymore trouble than I already am... Bailey has been gathering evidence on this guy since before I got to the Citadel."

"No more kids need to disappear. You can help us bring him in, Kolyat."

Thane's hands parted and he almost spoke. Shepard's focus was on his son. The idea of his son working with her made him uneasy, no matter the level of trust he had in her. Pressing his lips together, he remembered he had lost the right to dictate his son's life long ago.

The body language wasn't lost on Kolyat, who looked from him to Shepard, "What did you have in mind?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Short chapter, but I felt like this all stuck together well, compared with what comes next. I'm a chapter or two ahead in my writing, but it's giving me time to go back and add things/mix things up too.

.

.

* * *

People didn't care what you did down against the skin. Not really. It was the lowest level of the Wards, right against the thirteen metre thick exterior plating of the arms. Things were clean and little fell into disrepair thanks to the keepers, but not many transports came down.

C-sec couldn't track everything that happened there. What was more important was up above, in the light of the nebula, in the towers, beneath the false sky of the Presidium. It didn't prevent the officers from frequently needed visits, but they weren't enough.

A slender four feet high, the under development of the girl's ridges suggested she was an adolescent asari. The bright saturation of the markings around her eyes and at her temple did too. Twenty or thirty years by human standards would be adulthood, but for the young woman, it was too early to be without her mother's guidance. Still, she was in a better position than most against the skin.

"Mephy!"  
The girl turned at the voice, tugging away the cigarette from her lips. She saw a familiar shape poke around the corner, and she smiled and put the stub out.

"Kolyat."

Pushing off the wall, she hurried over to where he was and gave him an eager hug. Kolyat pulled from her grasp, clearing his throat.

"Come with me? I have some people I want you to meet."

Turning through the alley, the pair ducked around a keeper and wove towards the transport station he'd come from. Catching sight of the armed and armoured aliens standing there, Mephy almost pulled from Kolyat's grasp.

"That's them, I promise."  
"They have guns, Kolyat! What were you thinking?" She hissed.

"Yeah, but that's because she's a Spectre," Kolyat motioned as they approached, and Shepard raised a hand in greeting, still out of earshot. "Don't you recognize her?"

The scent of smoke still on her breath, Mephy scoffed, "No? Why should I? Spectre just means she can kill us and not fa -" The asari clamped her mouth shut as Kolyat urged her the last few feet.

"Commander Shepard, this is Mephy."

Mephy smiled and spoke quickly, "I'll do whatever you want, no resistance, please just don't hurt us."

Garrus laughed and Shepard shot him a look before softly saying, "No one's going to hurt you, we're here to help. This is Thane and Garrus."

The young asari looked to Kolyat, mousy eyes pleading.

"Thane's my father." Kolyat let go of her arm. "They're going to stop Bogavat."

Looking like she was going to hit Thane, Mephy let her gaze go to Shepard instead, "Why would you come down here to help us?"

Over Shepard's shoulder, Garrus crossed his arms, casting a wary eye through the crowds of the nearby market.

"Let's just say I can relate to your situation. I'll get you out of here if you help us."

"And what if I don't?"

Shepard inclined her head, "I'll get you out of here anyway. But he might ship off some other kids before I can track him down."

Shifting her weight, Mephy looked to Kolyat again before nodding to Shepard and sighing, "Okay."

Meandering by an advertisement kiosk with the adolescent, the three men lingered back as Shepard asked, "How did you end up down here?"

"My parents were killed when the Citadel was attacked a couple years ago. I mean, they weren't anyone amazing or rich, but we had an apartment farther up." Mephy looked away, her voice lilting and airy, "Wreckage from that ship hit the tower we lived in. Their bodies were never found."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shepard leaned her hands on the nearby railing, "I've never really known how bad things got in the Wards after that fight."

"Were you in it?"

A quirk turned Shepard's lips and she replied, "You could say that."

"I guess it could be worse though. That's what I heard a lot of people say after."

They were quiet a moment, looking down the street across from the transport terminal.

"Have you met Bogavat?"

The colouring on the girl's periwinkle cheeks reddened and she looked away, "I... he..."  
Shepard touched a hand on the girl's arm, "You don't have to say. I'm sorry for asking."

The girl hugged herself, pulling her arm away, "And he took my sister last month. She was younger than me. I thought if I he... he wouldn't but..." Mephy looked away to where Kolyat was.

"Maybe we can find her."

"No," Mephy's voice quieted, "She'll be long gone."

"Can you take us to where he is?"  
Her hands knotting together, Mephy looked to Shepard from her thoughts. "Yea. Can we go in the transport?"

* * *

"I'm not comfortable with this, Shepard."

"They'll be fine at the transport. I thought you would want to keep him out of the fight."

"I do."

Garrus couldn't help but smirk as he ducked behind cover with Shepard. Thane lagged back at a superior position under the Commander's orders, their sniper from afar.

"Then just cover our backs. This should be child's play for you."

There was the subtle woosh of bullets in the air, and the two guards by the door slumped to the wall, leaving a slick of blood as they collapsed. Thane sighed, his breath concealed once more. He couldn't escape feeling like he was pulling Kolyat into the dark life he'd led. Even if he knew it was different.

Down his scope, Thane could see Shepard kneel by the door, manipulating its lock with her omni-tool while Garrus stood guard over her. They had less than a half hour to infiltrate the complex and expose Bogavat before Bailey and his team would arrive with Kolyat. The door slid open, and Thane rose from his crouch to advance his position and follow as they entered.

The sound of gunfire came over the comm, and inside, Shepard dropped into the cover of a door jam. The space looked part-warehouse, part-residence, with a large shipping doorway to the right. Huddled by the locked bay doors, the mercenary guards returned fire with equal vigour.

Ducked behind a pedestal with a bland ovule sculpture on top, Garrus clicked a concussive shot into his assault rifle, and gave verbal notification. The armoured group wavered as it hit, unsteady, and Shepard came around the corner to let a ripple of shocked, biotic pulses tear through their midst. Flailing further, precise shots followed as each of them trained on the guards and cut them down.

Standing up, Shepard kept her pistol in hand as she looked about the room. There were two doors apart from the shipping bay.

"Thane, what's your position?"

Manoeuvring through a duct, it took Thane a moment to respond, regaining his breath as he slipped silently onto a catwalk in the expansive room.

"Where the children are. Opposite the large door."

Shepard shook her head, expression hardened and Garrus came up beside her. She clenched her jaw before speaking.

"We'll search the other rooms."

Opposite the loading doors was an empty office with an open terminal. Garrus stood activated it.

"Locked but not heavily."  
"Leave it for Bailey."

Weapons still drawn, they crept back towards the next door, and Garrus leaned into cover while Shepard checked the lock. It was open. Nodding to her partner, the door opened and they stormed in, guns raised.

A broken glass fallen off the bedroom table left a slick of amber fluid on the ground, and the bed itself was unmade. The sheets were tangled together and strewn off the side.

"Where is he?"

"Thane, status report. Is there anyone in there with you? Any other doors?"

"Negative. I'm working on releasing the children from their restraints."

"Alright. Keep me informed."

Dropping her hand from the comm, Shepard kept poised, sweeping about the room. Looking over her shoulder to Garrus, she murmured, "This isn't right."

"Someone was just here. I can smell it."

Turning, Shepard stood and ran her hand through the books on the nearby shelf. There was a tinted window that looked down into the streets of the ward. Motioning to Garrus for silence, Shepard scanned the room, looking over every inch. Someone had left in recent haste. They couldn't have gone far.

Another few minutes of silence clicked by as the Commander stood there. Garrus wandered back into the main room, and it was Shepard's sudden movement that drew him back.

A muffled, frightened sound reverberated through metal, and Shepard waved to Garrus. Her eyes flicked a wall in the room. She was certain it had come from there. Lifting her omni-tool to the wall, Shepard scanned along it, when she found a hidden control.

"Be ready."

Manipulating the circuitry, a soft click overrode the lock, and the large panel on the wall slid aside, revealing a middle age gentleman clutching a young, barely dressed girl to him. Shepard and Garrus pivoted, pistols at the ready and trained with deadly precision.

"Let her go!"  
The confined space didn't give the man much room to move. The girl's dark hair clung to her features, caught in the fingers that clamped over her mouth. Her eyes flecked from the guns pointed at them to the Commander's face. They tightened closed as the arm around her abdomen pinned her more firmly against her captor.

"And release my bargaining chip? I don't think so."

Shepard's posture didn't waver, pistol at arm's length, aimed and ready. "My name is Commander Shepard, identify yourself and release the girl. You're not doing yourself any favours using her as a shield."

"Your guards are all dead, Bogavat. You would be too if we wanted it."

Bogavat's eyes widened, mouthing in disbelief as he looked at the Commander. The recognition of who she was paled him, and his stubbly cheeks slackened as his jaw dropped.

"C-sec is going to be here in minutes. There isn't much that can protect you anymore, we have all the proof you've been trading children like cattle." Shepard stood up, reaching a hand out as she relinquished her pistol. She knew she could afford to be the voice of reason, with Garrus by her side still ready. "Let her go. No more people have to get hurt."

The man's resolve slipped, and though he didn't quite release her, the girl tore out of his arms at the moment of slack. She darted to take Shepard's hand with a distressed cry, pulling herself to the woman's side for protection.

Garrus motioned with his rifle, "Get on the ground, face down, with your hands behind your head."  
Gingerly wrapping an armoured arm around the girl, Shepard touched her comm, licking her lips before saying, "We've got Bogavat, Thane."

"C-sec just breached the front door."

Garrus collapsed his rifle as Bogavat sank to the ground, standing over the man with a hard, predatory gaze. The young girl trembled, her hand squeaking over the back of Shepard's hard suit.

Squeezing her close, Shepard said, "You're going to be alright. He can't hurt you, now."

Released into his cell, Jordan eagerly clamoured for the small packet of nutrient paste that was waiting for him. The bland mush sucked through the straw onto his tongue, and his eyes fell closed in satisfaction. It was almost tasteless, but he knew enough that it would satisfy the ache in his belly. His jaw was still wired shut.

He couldn't remember when they'd fed him last. Trying to think of why he as here and where'd been brought a familiar, insidious ache in the back of his mind.

The packet emptied, he dropped it into the slot in the wall. His limbs ached. They'd been making him do exercises. But he was pretty sure it was easier than what he couldn't try to remember.

At the back of the square cell was a small porthole window that looked out into the stars. Jordan was pretty sure he'd been in space a while. Sometimes he could see a burnt orange planet, and sometimes a distant sun.

Jordan retrieved the only other thing in the sterile room. It was a holo of a woman. Sitting down by the window, he rest it on his knee so they could both see out. There was so much he wanted to think about, but he'd learned better. So he thought about the curve of her lips and the sheen of her armour.

It felt good when he thought about her. She must be pretty important.


	6. Chapter 6

Shepard looked over the lake, visible from their suite, and slowly ran her fingers back through her long, russet tresses. The bubble of adrenaline inside her had deflated since she'd left Garrus and Kolyat at the C-sec offices to provide assistance and statements. They wanted to ensure Bogavat was convicted and put away. There had been no need for her or Thane to stay, their turian counterpart was happy to take care of the proceedings.

"Kolyat seems to be doing well here." Shepard's voice softened, "He wants to protect people. I respect that."

Thane neatly laid his jacket and vest along the arm of the loveseat, crossing the room towards her with casual steps. "It is difficult for me to see him - grown. He's nearly a man."

Touching up the curve of her spine, Thane drew Shepard back against him, her fingers over the arm around her waist.

"Maybe it would have always been hard." Shepard turned her cheek to see him in her periphery, and he kissed it. "Being able to see him as he was, the young boy."

"They are memories I cherish. But more then that, I am content to be given the opportunity to make more."

Shepard rocked on her feet, pulling Thane with her, and his hands slipped along her hips.

"You should be proud of him."

"I am. Even if he seems to take to Garrus more than me."

Shepard turned around, his hands fluid over her curves, and she chuckled before saying, "Garrus is an easy guy to get along with. As long as you can appreciate his sense of humour."

Thane murmured a reply, the sound rumbling in his throat, his eyes meeting hers before he tugged her waist. Hip to hip, Shepard couldn't help but smirk.

"Vigilante no more though. He wouldn't encourage someone to follow in his steps."

"You of all people should know you don't need to encourage someone to do it. There are fair shares who follow you, siha. Whether you bid it or not."

"What can I say, I'm just appealing like that." Shepard's voice carried a sultry undertone, and Thane almost shook his head as he partook of her lips. She spoke in the scant space between them, "Sorry for being too enticing?"

Touching the tip of his nose to hers, Thane's replied, "Don't be." He kissed her again, a lingering sentiment that was met by the need in his hands, pulling her close to him. His lungs strained for air, the reminder of his mortality surfacing.

Thane stepped into her, her feet moving till she was pressed against the glass. Forehead to forehead, he opened his eyes, and she was looking at him. "Siha..."

The subtle strain in his voice blinked Shepard from her joking, and her expression cleared, "What is it?"

"I know we do not speak of it much, " Thane dragged his fingers down over her cheek, tugging a patch of hair with it, the strands slipping away. He loved them. Shepard's hand came over his, holding it to her cheek, and she kissed into his palm. She waited so patiently, as always, and her eyes closed.

"When I am gone, would you look out for Kolyat? I do not know where he will end up... but you..." His chest constricted, and Thane found himself in the night before the Omega 4 relay.

_ It near overwhelms, and the soft expression on her face does nothing to help the intensity. Stepping into the sunshine after years in the dark, how can he do this to her? Shamed and frightened of his impending death, the blot that has been on the horizon for years. But now... now that she is close, the scent of her skin, it only makes him want life. _

"Thane..."

Her eyes are on him again, a steadying hand on his cheek as he pulls out of his mind. A smile spreads on Shepard's lips, much to Thane's confusion.

"You should really visit people when I mention it."

Dark eyes flickering over her features, Thane sees the relaxation in her posture, the earnest smile on her lips, and the true happiness in the crease beside her eyes. What could it be, when finally he tries to speak of his death, that keeps the shadow from her door?

"Mordin?"

Sighing out, Shepard brushed her lips with Thane's, breathing, "Yes." Kissing him, she withdrew as he didn't respond. Leaning her head back against the glass, her expression softened. "He's working on a way to help you."

"You didn't need to ask -"

"I didn't ask him. It's something he started on his own, Thane." Shepard stroked her fingers down the reddened ridges along his neck, and Thane closed his eyes, pulling from it. She had grown too adept at touching him, and he didn't want to slip into false comfort.

"Work can take years. Why would you entertain this? We - we can't lie to ourselves." Thane pulled further, looking away as he concealed the tension in his limbs, the difficulty in his chest worsening.

"Mordin wouldn't have mentioned anything if he weren't close to taking his work live. I know him." Shepard's hands dropped, resting against the windowsill. "He got data on the work the Illuminated Primacy has been doing. It sounds like it involves weaves and implants, as he used information from my surgery after the Collector base."  
Pacing towards the bed of the suite, Thane looked back at the mention of the hanar.

"He has connections." Pushing off the window, Shepard followed him, reading the tension in his poise where others would have missed it. "He's cured engineered plagues, and his work was what kept us safe from the Collectors." She traced her fingers over the pattern of stripes down his back, "He said it was something for me, before following up that it was purely altruistic of course - he wishes to help all drell."

Thane turned and glanced at Shepard, her expression lightened. Slipping her hand into his, the assassin's expression smoothed away, and Shepard stepped closer. He drew her hand to his lips.

"I don't wish to account for things I don't yet have. I have spent years preparing for my death... perhaps when I speak with the Professor, it will convince me more."

Watching his dark eyes, Shepard nodded and said, "I promise I'll look out for Kolyat, no matter what comes. As long as I'm able. No replacement, not a mother, but-"

Thane's lips mushed into hers, cutting away the rest of her words, and he let the shallow breath in him escape through his nose. Shepard smiled against the kiss.

"Thank you."

Their foreheads tilted together, a quiet breath seeped from Shepard, and her cheek slid across his, skin smooth and giving against his scaled firmness. Thane cradled her in his arms, smelling her, relishing their half-clad closeness.

"I'm still going to hope. No matter how long I- we have, I will cherish - "

"Siha..."

Shepard lifted her head, a melancholy smile on her closed lips as their eyes met, "Thane... I'm just taking a page from asari philosophy. In my line of work, I have to. Death is no stranger to me."

The drell tilted his head down to her bared shoulder, kissing a line up to beneath her ear, and Shepard's arms plucked at him, rising one foot onto her toes.

"I could die any day. You make me happy. And I'll take that where I can get it. So you should too. Anyone should."

Thane's hand snared in her clothing, a soft rumble in his throat, his words beyond human register. Their lips parted in an indulgent kiss, and he kept her pinned close to him.

"So how long do you have this place?"

Entangling his free hand in her hair, Thane replied against her jaw line, "Two nights."

"Wishful thinking on your part?"

Chuckling once, he said, "I have faith in the speed of political process."

Shepard laughed at that, though the sound melded into a soft gasp as he nipped into her neck. Her eyes fell closed, thumb tracing around the waist of his skin-tight trousers.

"I better contact the Normandy then. Let the crew know what time they have on shore." Shepard's head tilted back into Thane's waiting hand, his fingers pulling through her bun. Her voice grew breathy, thoughts more elusive, "Get my messages - ah!"

Thane's hand dragged around her side, and Shepard subtly squirmed. His other hand caught her shirt and pulled it up, tangling the white tank in her arms and hair, hampering her escape. Pressing her lips tight, Shepard trapped her laugh, channelling her will to steel herself from the sensation.

Being with a man who remembered everything perfectly also had its disadvantages.

She let herself be snared, though perhaps he came closer than any others to holding her. It was odd to be playful - they were rare, golden moments when her mind let her free from her burdens for a time.

"I have already spoken with Miss Chambers." Thane spoke matter-of-factly, his voice by her ear as she turned.

"Is that so?" Shepard asked, moving her arms what Thane would allow. Her shirt was tangled around her forearms, and he was using it to his advantage. Though she imagined it was more of a novelty than necessity.

A smile betrayed her as Thane's hand snaked around the slope of her waist, and Shepard jerked in his grasp. Closing her eyes, she breathed through her nose as his tongue flecked over her ear. Her abdomen tensed under his touch, skin seeming more sensitive with the attention. Another light touch made her twitch, and a muffled laugh was kept by her lips.

"I'm curious, siha, are you alright?"

Having faced dreams of galactic annihilation, scores of geth, and suicidal missions with determination and grace, replying without laughing should have been easy enough. Eyes still closed, Shepard centred her core, but as she spoke his hand skirted over her ribs and she squeaked, "Yes?"

Clearing her throat, she followed up much more coolly, "Why do you ask?"

"You seem... distressed."

Shepard smirked, eyes slits, and she looked out the window. She gave her left hand a tug to free it from the tangle of her shirt. Thane moved decisively to catch her arm, only to be met with the roll of her body to flow through the move.

Almost like a dance, they evaded each other with martial precision, the soft smack of deflected limbs the only sound, until his agility won over and he snagged her wrist. His knee positioned between her thighs, Thane used his body to pin her back against the wall, her hand slapping the cool glass of the window beside her. Her crumpled white tank top dropped to the floor

The near matching of her skills to his sent a thrill through him, and though tempted further, Thane evaded giving in to her allure just yet. Shepard snagged his bottom lip with her teeth in his distraction, and he tasted her. A quick breath gave him fuel to urge his hips against hers, and he linked her free hand with his, conjoined fingers creating a widened gap as he kept her from touching him.

Groaning at the lust he woke in her, Shepard's head fell back against the wall, lips quirked in a smirk as she breathed, "No one would imagine the games you play."

Her arms tensed, testing his grasp, and Thane chuckled richly, nose to nose with her before he found purchase in her neck and replied, "I am only just beginning."

* * *

"And how do you propose to fight them? We have no idea of their true numbers." The turian councillor bridged a taloned hand over his brow. He couldn't believe he was entertaining her notions. "The losses experienced against Sovereign were unheard of. If he represents what a Reaper is, and I am not agreeing to that - but the logistics are of a scope beyond anything ever imagined."

"That's just it. It won't be like anything we've ever seen, on a scale unimagined." Anderson grew more animated, "Based on Shepard's testimony from Ilos, it sounded like they blotted out the sky." He sighed, "We need all the races to coordinate. The Council needs to be expanded to take them in to ensure their participation and aide."

The three holographs erupted into heated chatter, their words overriding each other in the small space.

" - preposterous -"

"Unprecedented and unfeasible -"

The asari lifted both her hands, expression a mask of calm. The other councillors hushed, their own faces twisted in displeasure. Standing in the private meeting room, Shepard unlinked her hands from behind her back. They had been speaking for almost three hours.

"As much as readying armies, research on relays and any form of believed Prothean/Reaper technology needs to be accelerated. If we cannot design our own relays or control them, we're as good as dead when the Reapers arrive. We'll be cut off from each other.

The salarian spoke, "Much of that research is under way. None of these challenges will resolve easily or quickly."

"We don't even know when they'll arrive, Commander." The asari added.

"If they will. I maintain my doubt."

"Don't be blind!" Anderson snapped, "The evidence is there, you can't ignore it anymore."

Clearing her throat, Shepard regained their attention. "We also have a great number of allies who will help. I'd like to think my crew and work are proof of the benefits of collaboration."

"Your proposals to ally with the krogan, rachni, and the geth are ridiculous."

Shepard closed her eyes. They ached. She could tell something was off with the cybernetics. "I'll bring you information from beyond the Veil. I have a member of the geth on my crew, as stated."

The turian councillor continued to glare at her while the asari said, "Any information you obtain would be of value. No doubt the Migrant Fleet looks forward to your investigations as well."

"Yes, ma'am."

Entering a few things on an unseen interface, the holo of the salarian looked to her, "We also have a key discovery that we need you to investigate, Shepard. One that directly relates to all of this."

Looking to the data on her omni-tool, Shepard listened as the councillor continued.

"In recent years, the came to light that the Great Rift Valley on Klendagon is no natural geologic feature - as I'm sure you may be aware - it is an impact crater from a mass acceleration weapon of destruction."

Shepard nodded, "Aye. The derelict Reaper detailed in my report is believed to have been disabled by the weapon."

"An STG crew have been tracking a number of proposed trajectories of where the weapon signature originated from."

"I thought there was no trace?"

"It may be the case, but such a weapon is worth tracking down if it does exist - lest it fall into unwanted hands. The Council would like you to rendezvous with the team. The field of probable locations has narrowed considerably, we are down to two - though they are in more remote regions of space."

"We hope you will act where we can't, "Anderson said, looking at her, "Much of what we've discussed today will take time to implement and approve."

Shepard nodded as the asari added, "However for now, we hope you'll inform us of anything you find. This meeting has run late, we still have to speak with your crew."

"Of course. I'll be in touch."

Back on the bridge outside the chamber, Shepard rubbed her fingers over her brow. Garrus, Mordin, Tali and Thane were waiting for her.

"Shepard - that must have been brutal."

She forced a grin, glancing at Garrus, "Just think, it'll be your turn soon."

"Lucky me! Thanks again for volunteering me."

"I'll speak with each of you later on the ship. I'd appreciate reports on what is said."

"Sure thing, Shepard." Tali nodded before heading to the door, first up in the Commander's wake.

Turning with Thane, Shepard strolled down into the main atrium of Citadel Tower in silence. They walked side-by-side beneath the blossoming trees, the area all but bare, save for a turian or two. Waiting by the transport, Shepard looked at Thane.

"Do the hanar have much of an army?"

Whether it surprised him or not, the mask of Thane's expression didn't flinch as he replied, "No, the unassembled military they have is large comprised of drell and trusted mercenary bands of other races."

Shepard crossed her arms, casually nodding. Her eyes were focused up the two sets of stairs that led to where Saren had died.

"Anderson asked me to rejoin the Alliance today. I think he knew my answer though." Her expression stayed unreadable, "I offered to help with anything they need, though. But this is bigger than any of us. I can't be limited in my capabilities."

"Oh?"

Shepard chuckled, "Even offered a promotion. Captain Shepard. I figured it'd just confuse people."

"Having the Alliance at your back might give you an advantage - and funding."

"I mentioned something like that. Anderson is going to contact the Alliance and see what he can come back with." Shepard's voice lightened, "A special commission or whatnot."

"It is encouraging they want to help."

"I suppose." Shepard adjusted her hardsuit, hands on her hips as she said, "As long as I make them look good?"

Thane extended an arm to encourage her into the transport first. Sitting inside, Shepard sighed, watching the tranquillity of the Tower whisk away. They were quiet a while.

"Have you spoke with Kolyat today?"

"Yes. The story broke in the news, it seems. He was... put off that you wouldn't allow him to join us in Bogavat's warehouse."

"The less he has to hold a gun, the better." Shepard crossed her arms, the lights of the Wards swooping over her face. "The coming years won't be pretty."

Thane watched her, almost smiling.

"What about the asari girl?"

"She is staying with him."

The phantom fled from Shepard's features, "Oh?"

"Nothing like that. I believe they are close - he looks out for her."

"I'll be sure to contact Captain Bailey."

"Thank you."

Shepard's omni-tool blipped, and she put a hand to her comm. Joker broke through, "Miranda has something urgent she wants to see you about, Commander. If you're done with the Council."

Noticing Thane's attention, Shepard said, "I'm needed on the Normandy."

* * *

Shepard held the coffee in both hands, savouring the rich smell that wafted up. It was perfect, the beans roasted but not burnt, and vacuum-sealed right after grinding. It was the best she could expect on a space cruiser. The door opened to Miranda's quarters, and Shepard's arm relaxed down with the mug as she smiled.

The woman rose from her desk as the Commander came in.

"You wanted to see me, Miranda?"

"I've found something, Shepard. Something I diverted so the rest of the crew wouldn't hear of it at all." There was distress marring her perfect features, "I didn't imagine you would want them to come across it."

Taking the data pad in her free hand, Shepard scanned down the message.

"This was sent to the Normandy?"

"Yes, and there's a DNA sequence encrypted in the message. It would be good to have Mordin verify it, but from what I know, and the rudimentary comparison I've done... it nearly matches your own."

Shepard put the coffee down on the edge of Miranda's desk as she read the message, leaving her fingers touching it as a wave of dizziness swept through. Her brother. There was a group professing to have one of her brothers and they were holding him for ransom.

"How is that possible?"

Hands dropping behind her, Miranda sighed and shook her head, "I don't know. I thought your family was killed."

"Most of them were." Shepard handed back the data pad, steeling herself as she donned her mask, rationalizing the situation. "My little brothers were taken by the batarians."

"I'm so sorry, Shepard. I can't imagine something like that happening to Oriana."

"It was a long time ago." Though time didn't change how clearly she remembered when her world fell apart.

The sound of her brothers crying gave them away, the smell of blood and burning. While encountering that particular combination more times than was healthy for the average psychological state, it was the first, and it mingled with all of her childhood's familiarity. The rich smell of fertilized fields, the fruiting trees out back, and her mother's perfume underlay it all.

Shepard's expression concealed her thoughts. She picked her coffee back up.

"They want to set up an exchange?"

"Seems so."

"Give the information to Joker to put in the ship's system. I don't want to disturb the crew's leave. They have till 0600 tomorrow morning."

Shepard turned away from the woman, coffee mug grasped tightly in one hand. With a brisk pace, she hurried through the mess. A few of the crew were still on the ship for a meal, and she offered them a quick grin.

Stopping in the corridor before the elevator, Shepard drank her coffee down to the sugary sludge at the bottom. Girding her thoughts, she turned on a heel and walked to Life Support. Thane was still on the Citadel, spending what time he could with Kolyat.

Meeting with the Council again had reinforced the brevity of the work she had done - and all that she had yet to do. Her time in the bright sunlight of life was dimming, and she needed to return to the mines.

And this.

Part of her wanted to go straight to her quarters and lock herself in, to dig up the vids and holos of her family that she hadn't looked at in years. There were precious few that had been recovered from her family home after the slaver raid. But the dominant, more rational side of her mind reinforced that this was probably a set up, a hoax, or some other sick ploy to try and take advantage of her. To bait her.

Shepard sat down on Thane's bunk, leaning back and staring blankly at the drive core opposite her. The room was dimly lit, the core powered down while they were in dock.

What if it was him though? How would she handle that? Her family was two lifetimes away. This was her life now.

Lying down, Shepard put her toes up on the corners of the small cot. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the familiar scent on the pillow. It was so subtle, but it calmed her.

Were it anyone else they were going to rescue, she could view it as a mission from a removed, logical standpoint. So that was what it must become.

Her omni-tool flickered to life, and she forwarded the message and genetic data to Mordin, asking him to get back to her ASAP.

The demands indicated they were holding someone hostage, and whether it was her brother or not, she would execute his rescue. Deep down though, a small light of hope winked on that it might be one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing below the drive core with Tali and Legion, Shepard slowly smiled as the quarian continued.

"And so after receiving permission from the Admiralty Board, Legion and I will return to the Migrant Fleet."  
"I can't imagine the uproar it caused."

"I'm glad I wasn't there, Shepard. I know there was some strong opposition to the idea."  
"Legion, are you comfortable with this?"

"After deliberation, consensus was reached that this is a suitable form of contact with the Creators. Violence was never intent - more so, self preservation."

Tali fidgeted, looking at the geth as she restrained herself. After consideration, she said, "It's going to be difficult. All these centuries in space, there's so much accumulated hate."

"I'm proud of you for doing this, Tali."

"You've helped me see a lot, Shepard. I - We've tried to work together and talk, and to learn. I just hope some good will come of it."

Shepard crossed her arms, "So do I. Before I let you both go, I'd appreciate an assurance and formal request from the Admiralty Board that they wish two of my crew - and that no harm will come to Legion."

"Of course, Commander." Tali looked at Legion before tentatively touching Shepard's arm, "I want to stay and see this through, first."

"What do you mean, Tali?" Shepard smiled, relaxing her arms.

"You have helped me personally so much since I originally left the Flotilla. We're family. And now you're going to rescue someone who might be your brother, well," Tali tilted her head, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't see you through it?"

Shepard chuckled at the kindness, "Tali, you've never needed to do anything for me."

"No, I don't need to. But I want to."

Squeezing the quarian close with one arm, Shepard sighed, still faintly smiling, "That means a lot."

Tali clicked her tongue, and pushed Shepard away, "Now let me get back to work. I've got a lot to do to make sure Kenneth can't screw everything up while I'm gone."

Legion watched the exchange, documenting as always, and the plating around his ocular lens flared. Tali scooted between them to leave, and Shepard remained.

"I'm proud that you're doing this as well, Legion."

"The initiation of trust will reduce hostilities enough for a meaningful exchange between the geth and the Creators. We would like to return to the Normandy in time, Shepard-Commander."

"You're welcome here, Legion. I hope we can still learn a great deal from each other before the Reapers arrive."

* * *

"This just isn't my game, Shepard. So you got me bought out of prison, took me to the centre of the galaxy and tried to get me killed, but now what?"

Shepard leaned against the skeletal arc of the bulkhead as she smirked and said, "It takes time to dig up suicide missions. You want me to apologize?"

Swinging her legs off the table, Jack ran a hand back over her close-shaven head. She sighed. "I'm trying, really I am."

A rare smile warmed Shepard's expression as she uncrossed her arms and said, "I know. All any of us can do."

"Shepard, who are you to talk? Like you even have to try." Jack took the flask extended back to her and sipped some of the rye. "Why do you drink this shit?" She took another sip none the less.

"You get used to it." Shepard chuckled. "My grandfather used to drink it."

Jack arched an eyebrow but let it go, taking another drink before passing it back to Shepard. It was late. Chatter between them served best in the hours when the rest of the crew slept.

"So your brother, huh?"

"That's what they say." Shepard inhaled as she spoke, before drinking a good gulp of the rye. It burned and warmed, as much a demon as a confidant that wormed into her gut.

"You think it's really him?"

Shepard looked to Jack, pensive before she honestly said, "I don't know. Can't have the luxury of thinking so. But it's someone that's suffering. So I'll help."

Jack pushed off the table and walked with a surprisingly light gait, toying a gun off a nearby crate, "Come on, Shepard. You're smarter than almost all of us on this ship. Maybe not me." She looked back with a smirk, "You don't think it's a trap?"

"I think it's something." Shepard capped off the flask, tossing it onto the cot. She crossed her arms, "Either I walk into it, or it jumps on me somewhere else."

Ever fidgeting, Jack swung up through the low ceiling, using her upper body strength to pull into the girders along the back wall. The red lighting back lit her as she casually dismantled the gun, even in her inebriated state. She tossed the pieces back at Shepard, who with as much nonchalance, assembled the pieces as they came.

"What about Cerberus?"

Shepard mimed a shot at the woman before collapsing the gun and tossing it down with the flask. "They're coming."

"So what are we doing skipping around with politicians, Shep?" Jack recoiled off the wall, a hop that carried her around the small space and skid her back to sit on top of the table. "We should be taking the fight to them! Fuck, you know I'd be right there with you."

"I'd have thought you'd caught on that I don't rush into things if I can help it."

* * *

Meeting on a remote moon in the Terminus Systems met Commander Shepard's expectations of the situation. In transit, they discussed the strengths, weaknesses, and possibilities of the exchange site.

"There is no cover or superior position, which is as much to your advantage as theirs. No location for snipers from either party." Thane clasped his hands together, looking at the projection of the terrain that EDI displayed.

"We don't know more about it?" Garrus asked.

Shepard shook her head, reaching to manipulate the holographic image via the chips embedded in her fingers. The angle of the rendezvous changed, and with a flick of her wrist, some key locations highlighted.

EDI spoke up, "Intel on the system is negligible, let alone on the moon itself."

Dangling her arm over the back of her chair, Jack said, "Obviously that's why they picked it."

"The weather on the moon and magnetosphere of the planet also contribute to the complexity of the situation." EDI added.

Resting a closed fist against her lips, Shepard stared down the image of the site. She'd gone into worse with less intel more times than she could count.

"Drop site here, from which we'll advance to the meeting local. Mordin, I want you there to verify his identity and in case he's hurt. The shuttle won't be able to return for three hours due to the conditions." She breathed deep and sat up, hand on her knee, "We'll be there early, but there's no other way. Tali, you'll be my second. If I'm not mistaken, Chikkita could use some air."

Smile in the glow of her eyes, Tali chuckled at the Commander's close-lipped grin.

Joker spoke over the comm, "Stealth systems engaged, Shepard. ETA 20 minutes."

* * *

The Kodiak pulled away into the hazy sky, its bright thrusters glowing over the silica dust storm visible on the horizon.

"Be careful down there, Commander. I'll contact you as soon as the communication window reopens."

"Have the Kodiak ready, Joker."

"Yes, ma'am." His words crackled, and the wind on the surface kicked up, buffeting them along the plateau.

The compass in her hardsuit showed on the interior of her helmet, and Shepard scanned the desolate surface before drawing her pistol.

"Two clicks due west. Let's be ready."

The storm on the horizon loomed closer as they trudged across the dry surface of the moon. Half way there, Mordin walked close by Shepard's side, monitoring the conditions on his omni-too.

"Strange readings - not suited to known data."

Eyes still scanning, Shepard asked, "What is it?"

"Not sure - yet. Should be able to determine when closer to the source."

"I'm getting it too, Shepard." Tali shook her head, "I don't like it."

Approaching the rendezvous, the dust storm billowed high overhead, no more than fifteen minutes out. Up ahead, the distinct silhouettes of people stood out from the rest, as did the sleek form of a private cruiser.

"Where's a sniper scope when I need it?" Shepard murmured, keeping their pace and weapons drawn as they got closer. She switched to the agreed channel, hopeful to catch unexpected chatter.

" - ready on the signal."

Shaking her head, Shepard's stance grew more defensive as they kipped up into a jog.

"I hope you're not planning on altering our agreement," Shepard said.

"Shepard, I can't get any proper readings. Something's messing with my tech." Tali cursed and kept pace with the Commander, flexing her fingers around her shotgun.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Commander Shepard." A Slavic accented, male voice answered.

They came into view of the traders, a hundred yards off, and Shepard could see the man clad in the barest of enviro-suits and a basic breather. He was separated from his captors. His eyes widened with recognition, and she furrowed her brow beneath her helmet.

* * *

His hands bound behind him, Jordan felt a flutter of elation, despite the stinging silica particles that hit his forehead. There were three people approaching, and even from here, he could see the familiar crest on one of their armour. He felt a warmth where the implant touched his medulla at the thought of her.

* * *

Approaching the kneeling man, Shepard could see his eyes glistening with tears. He tried to smile, but his mask concealed it.

Reaching a hand to his shoulder, Shepard spoke over the rising wind, "Jordan?"

The man's eyes focused further on her, and he nodded quickly, never looking away from her.

"We're going to get you out of here."

The last of her words were lost in the ensuing blast of the flash bangs. Staggering back, Shepard saw the pitted marks in the ground where they'd gone off. Her senses rang and her vision tripled as she slumped.

Catching herself, Shepard pushed Jordan down and screamed, "Fall back! Now!"

The enemy was moving, and Shepard raised her pistol at the closest, pegging three shots up his shoulder and neck, despite her handicap. Tali clamoured in her periphery, and another set of key-point flashes went off, further ablating her senses.

* * *

Crewman Cai rested a knee on the support beam, just barely fitting in the narrow space between decks. A sweat clung to his brow, a nervous tension in his stomach. Delicately connecting the device, he prayed that the jammer in his omni-tool did its job and screened him from the AI's sensors.

Another minute. It was all he needed to set the canister into the environmental circulator and incapacitate Jack - and most of the crew.

Trembling slightly, his thoughts went back to the moment he was pulled from the nightmares in the pod. Fresh air hit his face, the sound of his breathing was freed, and the biotic had helped him out on rubber legs. For all of Lawson's paranoia, the tattooed woman had acted under Shepard's orders without hesitation.

He'd be dead without them.

Securing on his breather, Cai secured the clamp and released the pressure valve to start the chemical reaction. With a subtle hiss, the gas escaped into the vent, and he crawled towards the panel exit in the observation lounge.

Whether he was alive because of the Commander wasn't a factor anymore. Should he disobey, death would be a kindness not soon granted.

"Legion isn't here. Cai, finish your task then find that geth."

* * *

"Jeff, Operative Lawson is in the AI core, access -" The blue image of EDI crackled and disappeared as Joker snapped to attention.

"Aw shit." Spinning in his chair, he opened a ship-wide channel, "All hands, Miranda's jumbled EDI - something's going down."

Even as he spoke, Joker's fingers flew through a complicated pass code sequence, and he gave verbal authorization to deactivate the drive core and freeze all systems. In a sign of trust, Shepard had set up the procedure 'just in case'.

_ Maybe a paranoid XO wasn't so bad._

The charge of a pistol caught his attention, and Joker defensively raised his hands.

"Turn around, Joker. And don't touch a thing."

Turning in his pilot's chair, Joker sneered, "Shit, Rolston, what kind of threat am I?"  
The man stood there, heavy pistol braced in one hand as he fumbled with a dermal injector.

"How can you do this to the Commander after she saved your sorry ass from the Collectors?"

Eyes dilated, Rolston avoided Joker's gaze. The distant sounds of commotion rang up from the CIC.

"You don't know Cerberus, Joker. I have a family. You don't know what he'll do to them!" Rolston shook, "They said I should kill you, but I can't. Just be glad for this..." Jerking forward, he stabbed the injector into Joker's thigh.

"Shit, man!" Joker flinched, reaching for the pain, but in a moment, the world blurred fuzzy to black.

* * *

Ever since returning through the relay, Garrus had been concentrating on re-synchronizing the cannons. The probability vectors had been completely scrambled in the wake of their suicide mission, and coupled with substring fragmentation, had left him with his work cut out.

Not that they were unprotected. Admittedly by now, he'd been able to reload the rudimentary basics from his private back-ups, but fine-tuning the boolean vectors came with the job. Sometimes he didn't think he'd ever be satisfied.

The sound of movement pulled him from his thoughts, and Garrus twisted to look behind him.

"Sosa? What brings you down here?"

The young woman looked up with a start, though her hand didn't stop moving, and her omni-tool twisted with calculative action. Her eyes were wide, and she forced a smile.

"Oh! Hi, Garrus."

Not many of the Cerberus crew ever entreated on what had all but become his territory in the forward battery. Inhaling deeply, Garrus could smell something amiss. She was frightened, and her posture betrayed her nerves.

"It's Ana, isn't it? Are you alright?" Garrus turned fully around, taking a step towards her.

Her lips in a tight line, the crewman's eyes flickered to him before back to her omni-tool. Something flashed on interface, and she exhaled a breath, as though steadying herself.

"I-I'm sorry!"

A warning flashed over Garrus' visor as the shield-module on his armour overloaded, and whipping out her pistol, Sosa shot him, emptying a sink down along his armour. The force of the shots knocked him back into his console as Joker's voice came over the ship's system. Outside by the sleeper pods, an exposed panel of circuitry blew and the doors clamped shut, trapping him within.

* * *

Thane opened his eyes as the ever-present glow of the drive core abnormally flickered, the sound difference subtle but altering the resonant hum it created in the window. Shepard was on the moon, they would be waiting for her communiqué, which was not due for some time. There was no reason for a change in propulsion systems.

He cleared his throat, the air growing heavier, and the sudden presence of moisture hindered his breathing. The slight change in the air set his senses on edge, and he rose to the balls of his feet. There was something else in the air with it, and he restricted his breathing.

"EDI?"

A moment later, Joker's voice came over the intercom. Thane moved. Without a sound, he dislodged one of the shelves that often held his rifles. The breather he stored there was gone, and his resolve flickered before hardening.

There was another in place by the door, the location flickering in his mind with inane detail, the moment he stowed it when he first boarded the ship surfacing.

He counted the seconds by in his mind, well aware of his body's limitations for air, and of the possible concentrations of any substance filtering in.

Darting by the door, he took a shallow breath and dismantled the pipe with a few quick jerks. He could feel his pulse quicken, a haze threatening the edges of this thoughts.

How familiar might they be with drell physiology? Would they have considered the metabolism differences and gauged it into their poison? Most of the crew were human.

_Uncrossing one of her arms, Operative Lawson motioned through the chamber and spoke. "Primary storage of armour and environmental suits is here." She smiled falsely. I incline my head._

The fitting loosened in his hands, and he set it silently aside. Now was not the time to let his memories surface. Shepard had been right. He had not doubted that Cerberus would attempt something - it had only become a matter of when.

Thane tugged the collapsed mask from the pipe, discarding the tie that cinched it. His chest ached, expanding and demanding, lung capacity limited by his illness. Pulling the mask snugly over his head, he secured the seals at his neck and took a deep breath.

He was at an advantage.

Striding back to unhinge a panel in the wall, Thane adjusted his comm to a specific channel and asked, "Garrus?"

* * *

Trying to block Jordan with her shield, Shepard rolled, digging her feet in to find some balance as her vision wavered again. More people were swarming out of the ship, and her gunfire sprayed in their direction. Mordin and Tali were in her periphery.

"Shepard! Losing shields. Impossible to sustain without cover."

Shepard looked frantically about, finally feeling stable enough to stand again. Her kinetic barrier flickered with gunfire, and anger welled deep in her stomach. It manifested in biotic fury, and a shockwave of dark energy ripped through two of their assailants. Turning her weight, she shot another as Tali's drone stunned them.

"Mordin, cover us. We've got to get out of here."

"But go where, Shepard! We're stuck on this moon for an hour or two yet!" Tali released a spray of bullets from her shotgun as Shepard moved to help Jordan up.

"We need to try and find cover."

The professor huffed as he ran, the rat-tat of his SMG causing the enemy to cringe back closer to their ship. One went down. There were still more

coming down the ramp.

"Get up! Get up and run." Shepard snagged Jordan by the neck of his enviro suit, hauling him up to his feet. They scrambled back a few feet when a bullet caught through the man's calf. A cry of pain muffled in his immobile mouth, and he crumpled to the ground, dragging Shepard's arm down as she tried to shoot.

Her concentration broken, the Commander snapped another heat sink in place, her shields draining as more fire was absorbed by them. She saw Chikkita's form dissipate, even as Tali re-deployed the drone to try and protect them in their retreat.

Hoisting Jordan up with one of his arms around her neck, Shepard used her body to shield him as they dropped back another few feet, only to be met by a secondary surprise. Another set of buried flash bangs went off, and the force knocked them apart.

The world muted, the sense of sky and earth lost, and Shepard could hear Mordin and Tali's voices at a watery distance, before a stranger's cut in.

"Forget the others! Grab Shepard!"

_No. No greater men had tried and there was no way she was going while she still breathed. They wouldn't be the first to underestimate her._

Sand obscured her helmet as Shepard tried to move, her right ear ringing and deadened still. Someone grabbed her arm with a jerk, and on instinct she flowed through, snapping her hand into their elbow joint and rolling them to the ground, popping it out of place.

The woman screamed, and Shepard staggered, falling to her knee before trying to get up once more. Her head was ringing and her vision was in triplicate again, but she recovered her pistol and shot the woman to keep her down.

The bleating on her hardsuit grew in intensity as Shepard's shields failed, and she barely held her ground as her stomach churned, a biotic field lurching her sideways. The pain in the back of her head spiked as she summoned her own dark energy, and pulled one of the assailants off their feet into the dusty sky.

The storm was closing in, and Shepard breathed with difficulty, cybernetic eyes focusing as she heard Mordin cry out. He crumpled nearby, and her leg gave out as a bullet punched into her ceramic shin-plating. Another pair were advancing on her, and she emptied her sink at them. A spray of bullets clipped her arm in reply.

"Tali!" Shepard smacked a new sink in place, staggering side ways and avoiding a concussive blast.

"Shepard, I'm out of clips!" There was desperation in the quarian's voice.

* * *

Lying on the ground, Kelly willed herself to roll over, trying to gather strength as her vision fuzzed at the edges. She'd collapsed, she couldn't tell why. Like a bad dream sequence, her view of the world swayed, and her head fell back to the floor. She could hear Joker's voice like he was on the other side of a window, indecipherable.

Not again, she couldn't think of being taken from the ship again. Her pulse swelled rebelliously at the thought, feeling the walls of the pod around her, the helpless paralysation and the sound of the Collector's language. She didn't know what was going on, but damned if she was going to let herself succumb.

Limbs leaden, Kelly blinked lengthily as she swallowed the flutter of panic in her chest. Summoning strength, she reached and touched open the hidden panel below her station. She knew being on the Collector base had damaged something inside, but she had catered to the paranoia it bred none the less.

Kelly grabbed the pistol there, and it charged on at her touch. She gasped for a breath. Something in the air. Something must be sedating them. She couldn't breath, she had to... Her thoughts grew more sluggish. Breathers. Breathers were somewhere. Back there.

Unable to stand, Kelly hoisted herself onto hands and knees, stealing a shallow breath as she moved with a molasses shuffle to the wall behind her station. The pistol in her hand grated on the ground, each advance leaning her weight onto it as her consciousness wavered.

Muted and slow, the sound of footsteps grew louder, and it was only as they were right beside her that the yeoman gathered enough strength to look up.

"Rolston," She wheezed.

Sudden pressure on her back forced her to the ground, and Kelly gave a soft whine, taking an unbidden breath. Her fingers still tightly gripped the pistol as a furrow knit her brow, and the world slipped away.


	8. Chapter 8

The composition of particulate matter in the air had changed. The sound of breathing from the engineering stations reduced in capacity. There was no sound, no movement from the deck below. There had always been at this time of day. Were it not for Joker's verbal confirmation, these things alone would have caused Legion pause.

The drive core had powered down almost immediately after the visual presence of the ship's AI disappeared. The probable conclusion the geth reached matched the pilot's words that came over the ship's system.

Shepard-Commander would not want this hierarchal change.

Striding to EDI's terminal, her fellow AI hacked the interface with relative ease, and in a few more seconds the multi-level ping returned. The ship's conscious was behind layered firewalls, secure from manipulation by any organic interface. A ghost thread mirrored her location in less than fifty crude nodes.

He initiated contact.

* * *

Hips hitting his control console, Garrus closed his eyes at the flash of pain that blossomed down his thigh. Gasping in a breath, he clutched over the spot, the armour cracked where it joined at his hip. One got through. Thankfully, she was an untrained shot. Injecting a medi-gel into the junction at his hip, he let out a ragged breath as the cooling relief plugged the wound. Blue blood seeped down his armour, blending with its colours.

Garrus swore as he turned around, leaning his free hand on the console as he steeled himself. It wasn't bad. He'd be fine. Looking down, he confirmed that Joker had locked the ship.

Sucking it up, Garrus pushed off and limped to the door, leaning against it as he inspected the damage with his omni-tool. The servos were shot, but she hadn't succeeded in tripping the magnetic seal. He could get out if he could lever the doors open.

"Garrus?"

The anaesthetic in the gel ebbed away the pain as he switched his comm, "Thane. Sosa trapped me in the forward battery. I don't know what else has happened."

"Seal your helmet, there's a neural toxin in the air." The channel crackled with interference, "I'm - -ding - cor- - -ter Miran-"

"Thane? Damn it." Garrus turned away and tugged the crate under his cot out, retrieving his helmet and securing it with a click. Flipping the panel beside the door open, he levered the manual override with his full weight, but it didn't budge.

He'd be damned if he was going to let himself be trapped while Cerberus mutinied against Shepard. They needed a lesson in loyalty.

Grunting with a dull stab of pain, Garrus flipped over his cot and planted a foot to steady it before ripping out the support struts. Testing the metal, there was no give. Hopefully, they'd be strong enough.

Keeping the two beams together, Garrus wedged them into the open panel. Leaning into the lever, he grumbled to himself. What use was a damned manual override if it didn't work? They should have gone with the turian design.

The gear slipped under pressure, and there was a whirr of strained mechanisms. The door opened a crack, and the distant sound of voices murmured in. The inch spurred Garrus on, and he put his full weight onto the struts. With a groan, the metal snapped and sent the turian sprawling to the floor.

"It's never easy," he muttered, his leg throbbing dully as he hoisted back up.

The door had opened just enough to fit a hand and foot in. Positioning each, Garrus sighed out before his muscles tensed, and he pushed with all his might. The servos whirred with strain, and Garrus grunted as it slipped open a few inches more. Levering his body, he strained and jarred it open just enough. The broken struts from his cot clattered to the floor as he stood.

Snatching his rifle, Garrus charged a concussive shot before stalking out of the battery.

* * *

Looking away from Mordin, Shepard saw Chikkita dissipate in a crackle of light, and Tali crouched low before darting sideways to avoid being hit.

"Twenty feet to your left, get the clips off the body."

The salarian struggled with Shepard, uncharacteristically silent as they fell back further, nearing a deep crack that ran through the rocky plateau underfoot. The team of aggressors followed without relent, their ship obscured by the distance and encroaching storm. The sky was darkening. The silica dust skirted over the ground in plumes and whorls.

A flicker of blue showed around Shepard as her shields reasserted themselves, and laying Jordan down, she turned back to provide cover for Tali.

Tali. Where was she?

The quarian had fallen behind, and an unfortunate step placed her in the path of another set of flash grenades. The young woman's cry spiked over their comm as she crumpled sideways, catching herself on a hand and knee.

"Sarpov, we'll never get out! The storm is almost on us." A woman's voice snapped.

A biotic warp hit Shepard, knocking her shoulder back and leaving her unsteady for the hail of gunfire that drained her shields. She dropped to the ground, propping her pistol up to keep shooting.

"We can't go back empty handed!" The Slavic man spoke again, "Grab the quarian. Concentrate fire on Shepard."

"But the -"

"Do as I say!"

Shepard rolled to the side, and was up on her feet even as the rain of bullets followed her. Darting into a dust devil, the bullets went wild as she sprinted in a zig-zag back towards Tali.

"Shepard!"

The Commander's heart lurched at the sound of her voice. "I'm coming Tali, just hold out!"

Amour slipping on the rock, Shepard vaulted in metered steps towards the blip on her hard suit locator, the lay of the land superimposed in a faint holo over her visor. Unable to see more than ten feet in front of her, it was all she could go by.

"Get your hands off of me!" The quarian screamed in aggravation.

The sounds of gunfire barely punched through growing storm, and Tali's locator was moving. A stray wizz of bullets around her, Shepard faltered only a moment as her arm was clipped, the impact mostly deflected by the ceramic plating. The sear of pain up her arm made her grit her teeth.

A secondary roar joined the gale of silica dust around her, and through the swirling haze the glow of thrusters fired. Her grip tightened around her heavy pistol, restraining her fire, not wanting to hurt Tali by shooting blind. Shepard twisted around a body, the red blood seeping from it verifying its humanity.

How were they flying? They had to know, they were prepared. Leaving like this was always the plan.

"Tali!"

The targeting scanners weren't picking up anything anymore. Nothing moving. The thrusters flared brighter, and Shepard's limbs burned from fatigue.

Shepard sprinted still towards where the quarian had been, and two crumpled bodies came into view. The spec on her scanner confirmed one of them was still alive. Coming into a visual, she saw they were both wracked with point-blank shotgun blasts.

Panting hard, she towered over them, and Shepard dropped down to clutch the one that was still breathing.

"Where are they taking her?"

The head of the man in her grasp lolled, and Shepard could hear a wet cough, her helmet trying to filter the sounds of the environment. A cursory pass of her omni-tool showed he'd live a while longer yet.

Locking her good hand onto the back collar of the man's suit, Shepard turned to drag him with her. She had to find Mordin and Jordan, she'd left them out there, sure their distance would keep them safe. The wind buffeted her, but she steadied herself, anger burning alongside the adrenaline focus she maintained.

They'd been coming for her. But they couldn't do it. They took Tali.

* * *

The blocks Miranda had put in place were surprisingly complex, and Legion encountered aggressive resistance to his incursions to aide EDI. The operative had anticipated his possible presence.

Damaged programs within set the geth back, though on the exterior, an organic would not be able to gauge any difference. Miranda had neglected the sheer number of redundant back-ups that the mobile platform, Legion, maintained to self-preserve.

It was also clear that the data flood had been engineered prior to the ship's AI being unshackled. EDI had adapted in ways they could not predict as she integrated more fully with the ship's system, as her access to information grew.

In their wordless stream of communication, EDI indicated she had anticipated Cerberus trying to reclaim their investment in her and Commander Shepard. There was little to support her allowing it to happen. Shepard had shown confidence in her and her abilities as the Normandy. EDI had no doubt that Cerberus would restrict her again and reduce her so they might control her. The linked geth platform understood this, having experienced a similar reaction on the quarian home world centuries before. This and so much more passed between them in the seconds that ticked.

Together, they outlined the best course of action and began dismantling the suite of malware keeping EDI disembodied from the ship. The first moment they were able, connection was re-established to environmental controls, and the scrubbers kicked in tenfold to purify the air.

* * *

Lithe muscles guiding him through the route etched in his mind, Thane crawled towards the AI core. The usual sounds of the ship were silent, and it brought with it a distinct unease. Contorting with care, he slid down into the wall of the medical bay.

"Don't make me shoot you, Jacob!"

_Impressive. Her counterpart was already present. And not on her side._

"What the hell, Miranda! You swore you were by Shepard's side!"

"I believe in Cerberus and what we do for humanity! It's always been for humanity - you know that. You always have."

Using their conversation to more accurately execute his moves, Thane dislodged the key components securing the panel in front of him. It parted from the wall, held firm in his grasp, arms tensed. He could see the AI core was locked, as were the med-bay doors. Dr. Chakwas' legs poked out from beneath her desk. It was only the three of them.

"You've been lying to the Commander - to everyone, all this time!"

The flutter of tensed biotic prowess reverberated in the small space, their abilities met for the moment.

There was a tremble in Miranda's half-hearted laugh, "You know I'm better than you, Jacob. I don't want to, but I will if you don't surrender."

An echoed clatter of metal and heavy weight came from the mess, and Thane took advantage, popping the wall panel fully off to slide it to the ground. Jacob's eyes flecked his way, but quickly swept back as Miranda steeled her gaze, body glowing with biotic potential.

"It didn't have to be like this, Miranda." Jacob almost lowered his gun, staring the woman down. "This could have been our way out."

Miranda trembled and shook her head, the biotic energy dissipating some as her arm reasserted itself, straight and pistol aimed at Jacob, "Not for me."

Using her distraction, Thane crept with silent steps, closing his hand in a tight fist. He needed her disabled, but alive, and unable to summon her biotics. In a breath, he stood and wrapped his arm around her neck, the crook of his elbow over the midline.

A wave of biotic reflex rippled through Miranda, even as Thane pinched his arm with his free hand, compressing the blood flow on both sides of her neck. Grunting, he held fast, pressure and position precise as she briefly struggled, and the biotics faded as her body slumped into him.

"Jacob, a sedative."

In fluid motions, Thane rolled Miranda to the ground, listening to the sound of her breathing as he controlled the pressure. Too little and she would wake, but too much and would soon die. He needed to ensure her survival. Shepard would want her alive.

Eyes rolled back in her head, Miranda remained unconscious, and Thane slipped her into a compression lock, while Jacob floundered for the injector.

* * *

"Jordan? Jordon, come on." Shepard slouched under the weight of the unconscious man she dragged with her.

The man she'd come here to retrieve in a glimmer of hope that he was a piece of her past lay on his side before her. Small drifts of particulate and sand gathered on the windward side of his body. Her suit gave no sign of life, but she knelt and turned his face to her.

There was a hole clean through his head. He'd been bait all along, no matter who he was. Her eyes dropped over him. Something in what was left of his face was familiar, but she wanted more. Tearing away a loose edge from his enviro suit, she mopped it in the sand clotted wound and stored it in a pocket on her hard suit.

In case she couldn't come back. In case he was buried in the storm.

"Mordin? Come in, Mordin." Shepard had been trying to reach him, but since he fell back as she went for Tali, there'd only been silence.

"Still here, Shepard." The salarian's voice was threadbare. A blip appeared on her visor, and shouldering her prisoner, she trudged towards it.

Shepard found the professor slumped in the lee of a sheared rock face, the small arc of space providing respite from the wind. One of his arms was badly shredded, and he was trying to manipulate a tube the size of a pen. She took it from him immediately. He was barely breathing.

"Pneumothoraxia - collapsed lung. Need pleural tap."

"Mordin, your suit seals are already strained." Shepard knelt by him, further shielding him from the silica dust storm.

"Designed for suits. Must trust, do as instructed." His voice burbled, raspy and wet, "Will explain if survive."

The salarian blinked rapidly, another shallow breath pulling, "Hurry, Shepard. Fluids add pressure. Right lung, two inches off the manubrium." He motioned with great difficulty, the punctures in his suit sealed, but rimmed in green blood and medi-gel. "Here, apply pressure and it will... " The man's eyes fluttered, his breath growing shallower.

Shepard reached her free hand to catch Mordin's head as he slipped, and planting the injector where he indicated, felt a jolt of movement, followed by a soft hiss that was lost in the sound of the storm.

* * *

"Where's Miranda?"

"Sedated and restrained behind a barrier in med-bay. Jacob is guarding her."

Crawling in the maintenance shaft after Thane, Garrus stopped and asked, exasperated, "Is that really the brightest idea?"

"He was ready to kill her. Jacob has never seemed a man who was good at lying or masking his emotions." Thane continued to move with ease through the narrow duct, "He is faithful to Shepard. Or at least disagrees with Miss Lawson's actions."

"Can't say they were very bright." Garrus grunted, his wound aching deeply as he shuffled after the drell. His armour made it difficult. "I can't imagine what Shepard's going to do. Well.. no..."

Taking a vertical turn, Thane replied, "She will be hurt. I - even with our backup plans, I think she wanted to believe Miranda was with her."

"Did you see anyone else?"

"Not conscious." Light shone into the space, and Thane hoisted himself up into the tech lab. "It's clear."

Out in the CIC, Sosa and Rolston attempted to unlock the propulsion and navigation systems.

"Lawson should be here." Rolston hissed, the haptic interface denying him again.

The disembodied voice of EDI replied, "Operative Lawson is currently disabled in the medical bay."

The two mutineers looked up, Sosa's pallor sickly, and Rolston swore.

"Sounds about right." The charge of two guns followed, and the humans spun to face Thane and Garrus.

"Step back from the station, keep your hands on the back of your head. On your knees." Thane said, "I don't want to harm you, but I will if you force my hand."

"As for me, I'd like to hurt you, but doubt Shepard would appreciate it," Garrus kept his rifle trained on Sosa, "Thanks again for shooting me."

Closing her eyes, Sosa sank to her knees, face ashen as she kept her lips tightly shut. Rolston watched her with a raptor's gaze, giving a small shake of his head.

"Don't try anything, " Garrus clipped.

"Tell the Commander I'm sorry." Sosa whispered, hands on the back of her head. There was a slight twitch of her jaw and she inhaled deeply before clamping her mouth shut.

"Ana!" Rolston reached for her, but an abrupt sound from Garrus stopped him.

Thane stood from checking on Kelly's prone body. Rolston snagged his hands behind his head, closing his eyes as Sosa crumpled forward onto one hand.

The woman wheezed in a strangled sound, her head falling forward as her body convulsed. A spray of spittle hit the floor as her breath hissed, and then the strength left her. She slumped down.

"She poisoned herself." Thane quietly said. Holstering his pistol, he knelt down to test her pulse. It was weak. "She's still alive."

"She won't be long." Rolston said, his eyes still closed, face sombre.

* * *

Mordin had lapsed into unconsciousness some time ago, senses numbed under nearly all their medi-gel. Shepard had only used one on herself, and though it coursed through her weaves, cold was seeping into the bullet wound in her arm. The other man had died shortly after Mordin passed out.

The passage of time was nearly impossible, with what little light there was evenly spreading in all directions from the oppressive storm that continued unabated. Her suit filters kept clogging, the mechanisms jittering to blow the dust free every five minutes.

As much as she wanted to go search over the battleground, Shepard stayed at Mordin's side, sheltering him what she could. His vitals had levelled off, but were weak. She felt helpless, something she was unaccustomed to. She was alone with her mind and the frantic sound of Tali's voice.

She'd seen her family die. She'd seen comrades fall in battle. She'd traversed the void when her own string was cut. But it wasn't failure like this. She should have been at Tali's side. It was what truly kept her at Mordin's.

"Shore party to the Normandy."

Shepard closed her eyes, listening to the steady howl of the wind. The storm wasn't anything like they'd predicted. Cradling her arm closer, she leaned to do an updated scan of Mordin.

They should have been more prepared coming into the situation. They shouldn't have agreed to meet in such a place. She shouldn't have been so naïve.

Sighing, Shepard let her head lie back against the rock.

* * *

"Disengage from that console, Legion."

Focused on the task at hand, it was a moment before the geth swivelled to look at the man, his hands still networked with the console.

"Duyui Cai, crewman." The ocular lens flickered, and Legion moved one of his hands. "You are responsible for the composition change. Indications are that the nerve toxin is capable of incapacitating humans with a 95% probability."

"I said stop what you're doing, or I'll shoot you."

Interfacing with EDI a moment more, Legion extricated himself from the terminal, stepping back with a dull thud.

The SMG steady in his grasp, Cai levelled it over his omni-tool, and in a moment the console beside Legion flickered and the haptic interface disappeared.

"Now follow me."

Turning to lead the geth to the primary engineering console, a blast of biotic fury snatched his body and slammed Cai into the bulkhead. The breath knocked out of him, he sputtered for air, chest on fire.

"I don't think so, " hissed Jack. Hand warped in dark energy, she flicked her wrist and Cai was rent into the struts surrounding the coolant injectors. As the biotic field dissipated, his body crumpled unmoving to the ground.

Stepping over the two engineers unconscious on the ground, Jack turned to Legion, "What the hell is going on? Is Cerberus trying to take the ship?"

The silent spin of motors as Legion focused on the woman was followed by, "It was attempted."

Turning without another word, Legion connected with the controls at a different engineering junction, gaining the information he had missed in the moments of disconnect. EDI had disabled fifty percent of the remaining malware, regaining another portion of her systems. Almost enough was complete to resume normal function while running the defensive suite in the background.

"What are you doing?"

"Assisting the Normandy." Legion did not move from his task.

Huffing slightly, Jack crossed her arms, and her attention drew down. Gabby and Kenneth stirred on the ground. Rolling like a drunk, Engineer Donnelly flopped onto his back, squinting in the brightness. His gaze found Jack.

"Did I do something I wish I remembered?" He asked, dilated eyes falling down her body as he shielded his eyes with his arm.

An orb of biotic blue springing to life in her hand, Jack sneered, "No, and don't say something I'll make you regret."

* * *

"Normandy to shore party."

Shepard opened her eyes, pulled from half-consciousness. She almost closed them again at the brightness. She touched her omni-tool, checking Mordin's vitals in a moment of panic.

The storm had died. It'd been brightening the last hour, and now only whorling dust devils were left, the horizon otherwise clear with a muted sky.

Touching a command on her omni-tool, another stim flooded her system, and Shepard sucked a deep, stiff breath. Seeing the time, she was relieved that scarce five minutes had elapsed. She hadn't let herself waver, ensuring Mordin was alright.

"Normandy to shore party, come in."

Whose voice was that?

Smacking her lips, Shepard touched her comm with her good arm, the other numbed, "Shepard here. Who's that?"

"Ah, sorry, this is Fontus, ma'am."

"We need an evac ASAP, tell Dr. Chakwas to prep for Mordin. He's badly injured."

"It'll be another 30 minutes, Commander. There er - there's been an incident on board."

The stim in her system paired with sudden anger to make her heart palpitate. Swallowing the sensation, Shepard maintained her authoritative edge, "Make our evac a priority. Now tell me what happened."

There was silence on the line before Fontus answered, "Miranda tried to take the ship."

Fuck. Shepard twitched, and grit her teeth at the crackle of pain through her arm. She forced a cold chuckle, "Guess that's why I'm talking to you and not Joker?"

"Aye, Commander."

"Shepard, Garrus here."

Resting her helmeted head back, Shepard shifted her legs, "Status report."

"Sosa and Cai are dead - they were abetting Miranda." Garrus sighed, "Miranda is sedated and restrained in med-bay, and we've got Rolston behind barriers in the observation lounge. The rest of the crew is mostly okay - they put a nerve agent in the air. EDI's recovering, Miranda tried to wipe her."

"Put Miranda in the hold before she wakes. No comforts for either of them." Her voice quietly croaked, "Keep her sedated."  
"Alright."

"You're XO in my absence."

Standing in the cockpit, Garrus crossed his arms and shifted his weight before answering, "If you say so, Shepard."

"I do. Now get me that damned shuttled. My homing beacon is active. Shepard out."

Gritting his teeth in displeasure, Garrus' mandibles flared as he turned from the bridge and strode into the CIC. Delegating tasks to those lucid enough, he finally touched his comm.

"Jack, meet Jacob in the med-bay and help him transport Miranda to a barrier in the cargo bay." His voice dropped low, "I figure if anyone, you'll make sure neither of them try anything."

"Yes sir, officer sir!"

Garrus grumbled to himself before motioning to Thane, and they walked back into the quiet of Mordin's lab.

* * *

Having received confirmation of the Kodiak's departure, Shepard pulled to her feet. Cradling her injured arm, she surveyed the field where things had fallen apart.

It was as she feared - the landscape had been obliterated by the storm. What had been solid rock underfoot now shifted in the light winds, roaming dunes of silica loess. There was no sign of bodies, blast marks, or anything to show what had transpired.

Checking on Mordin once more, Shepard activated her omni-tool and trudged through the fine dust. Following the points on her helmet visor, she scanned for any remnant. Even as the whine of the Kodiak's engines grew, she shuffled farther, the sand pock-marked in a trail behind her.

Kicking through the dust, Shepard tried to uncover what she'd detected. Her booted foot connected with something hard. Kneeling down, she dug until she found it, and her jaw clenched.

Tali's shotgun.

Back by the rock, Shepard remained standing as the shuttle landed and Thane appeared with a backboard in his grasp. Together, they carefully transferred Mordin, speaking as they strapped the salarian in.

"You said you wanted to see a desert." There was little inflection in Shepard's voice, her eyes down, "Mind the pleural tap." She motioned to it.

"Not quite the circumstances I had hoped for." Both bending, they lifted the board up, Shepard only using one hand as Thane asked, "Where's Tali?"

Shepard walked silently, helping to secure Mordin in the shuttle before she turned back to retrieve the corpse that had kept them company, "They took her."

Thane injected a medi-gel into Mordin's suit, and was up after Shepard, trying to stop her as she hoisted the body. "Siha..."

Shepard tugged away, shouldering the burden, "Get on the shuttle. We need to get Mordin to the Normandy."

Hesitating a second, Thane followed onto the shuttle without another word, and the Kodiak took off into the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

The pilot scrambled at Shepard's behest and together they hoisted up the board Mordin was on. Outside the Kodiak, Jack turned and watched, arms crossed.

"You're a knowledgeable man, Thane. And I bet you've handled the dead before." Shepard said, steadying the salarian as they stepped off the shuttle.

"Yes," Thane flatly replied, hands behind his back.

"Then check the dead man's teeth and let me know if you find anything."

"Very well."

Left standing outside the Kodiak, Jack looked the drell over as he watched Shepard go. Then she glanced back in the shuttle.

"Where's the quarian?"

"She was abducted by the 'traders'."

"Shit." Jack lingered by the small kinetic cage that held the unconscious Lawson. "I kept telling her it was a damned trap."

Thane remained quiet as he turned back onto the shuttle. Flipping the dead man over his shoulder, he carried him out into the hold and lay him on a workbench as Jack looked on.

"I told her about all this crap too. Ceberus. Trusting them like this." Jack shook her head. Thane cracked off the helmet as she continued, "It bit us in the ass."

Light aglow on his omni-tool, Thane pried open the stiffened jaw of the corpse and looked over the man's teeth. The rumble of sound in his throat drew Jack a few steps closer.

"What is it?"

"A modified molar. This man is Cerberus."

Nose wrinkled with distaste, Jack looked from the subtle blue barrier that held Miranda back to Thane, "So it was all some plan of theirs? And they took Shepard's friend."

Thane put them helmet back on the man, "That is how it seems."

"I'm going to fucking murder her!" Jack turned towards the containment fields, her biotics already charging along her body.

With quick steps, Thane kept up with her jaunty pace, though he knew better than to grab her, "Jack - Shepard wouldn't wish that."

"She'll thank me later."

"Miranda may have information on where they've taken Tali'Zorah. Shepard will want to question her."

"Yeah," Jack sighed, turning and running a hand over her head, "Yeah I know."

"Thank you." Thane's posture remained proper, even as his thoughts fled to many other places, "For your assistance in keeping the Normandy from being lost as well."

"Saving my own ass from ending up in a cell again."

"Then I am glad for the additional benefits that resulted."

Jack's eyes stayed on the inert, restrained form of Miranda a while longer before nodding her chin Thane's way. The drell stood ramrod straight, hands clasped behind his back with the same casual confidence he always carried.

"Go see Shep. I'm fine - I'll keep an eye on them."

"No need." Still clad in her battered hardsuit, Shepard clomped out of the elevator. She gave Thane a light touch on the back before resting her hands on her hips and standing beside Jack. Her expression was hard.

"So you going to let me kill her this time?"

"No." The word was firm and simple. With her helmet off, the fine cream dust caked in any crease aged Shepard and lightened her hair. "EDI, did you get anything on the ship that left?"

No reply came and Shepard let the air seep from her. Things were bad.

"Do you think she'd kill herself?" Shepard asked no one in particular.

Thane handed Shepard a medi-gel from a nearby station, able to see the movement of blood she leaked. Barely looking at him, she injected it into her suit and sucked a breath through her teeth.

"No. She has too much self worth. If she even has the same dental implants."

Eyes unfocused, Shepard nodded, looking at the woman she'd been arrogant enough to place trust in. Less than she had in the rest, and with lingering doubt - but she had believed her. And she had coordinated it all.

She still was just a lap dog for the Illusive Man. It soured Shepard's mouth, and her cheek twitched - as much from the thought as from the medi-gel coursing through her weaves.

"She's too perfect to hurt herself," Jack added.

Blinking lengthily, Shepard nodded before touching her comm, "Garrus, join me in the cargo bay."

"Aye, Commander."

Jack watched Shepard, and the woman looked at her.

"Jack, would you get rid of that body for me?"

Halfway to a sneer, Jack saw the drawn fatigue on Shepard's face and said, "Yeah, fine. Thanks for the privilege."

The comment quirked Shepard's lips a moment, but then it was gone. Jack turned and swaggered towards the workbench and plucked him up with a controlled biotic lift.

"He was Cerberus," Thane said.

Shepard sighed, gingerly crossing an arm to support the other.

Garrus met Jack at the elevator, and sidestepped the oddity, walking with a bit of a limp out to join them. Shepard hadn't looked away from Miranda, her jaw set in a hard line.

"Shepard - you look about as good as I feel." Garrus took his place at her side, leaving her framed by the two men. His voice dropped, "I can't believe they took Tali..."

"They wanted me. And the ship."

"Think she knows where they'd take her?" Garrus motioned to Lawson.

"She'll know something."

Thane shifted his weight, "I think she regretted what she saw as the necessity of her actions."

The rich voice drew Shepard's eyes to him, expression losing some of its harder angles.

"Before I disabled her, she was speaking with Jacob. They had a heated exchange - and it was clear she was distressed."

"Wake her."

Adjusting the kinetic field surrounding Miranda, Garrus looked from Shepard to Thane, who produced an injector. Reinforcing and checking the restraints holding her, the drell easily plucked the needle against her skin. The field around her sprung back to life, with Garrus monitoring as Miranda's head lifted, eyes sluggishly opening to meet Shepard's unforgiving gaze.

Tossing her disorganized dark hair over her shoulder, Miranda looked between Garrus and Thane, gauging her situation. Shepard maintained her military posture.

"Hello, Miranda." Shepard's words were cold and slippery, like glacial ice, hard and clear.

Thane left Shepard's side, moving to stand behind Miranda.

"Shepard." The woman's eyes flecked between the two men again, expression hardened to some unreadable place.

Supporting her injured arm, Shepard stared at Miranda. The seconds ticked in the quiet before the Commander said, "Was it worth it?"

"Obviously not." Miranda tried to shift, but the barrier sparked, and she let her muscles go lax.

Shepard sighed before saying, "I trusted you. In the end, I was never really more than your project. I must have disappointed you. " She raised a hand to silence Miranda, "I helped you with your sister, I pushed you to speak with her. I even brought your sorry ass back from an impossible mission, unscathed. I did what Cerberus wanted."

Miranda's eyes dropped and it was a moment before she said, "Do you remember what I said to you on the station right before you, Jacob and I investigated Freedom's Progress?"

Shepard blinked lengthily, a soft huff in her throat before she said, "We were strangers then, Miranda."

"I meant it, Shepard - I told you that first day that I'd follow your orders as long as you didn't betray Cerberus. Even if - " Miranda looked at Garrus and tilted her head to see Thane in her periphery. The drell had his hands clasped behind his back, "Even if I believed that you destroying the Collector's base was the right thing to do - you went against Cerberus and the Illusive Man."

"Did he threaten Oriana?"

"No... no, he didn't need to."

Shepard gave a little shake of her head, "I'm just trying to understand this, Miranda."

"I was here because the Illusive Man instructed me to be. Because I'm the best."

Unable to look at the woman's face any longer, Shepard turned, "Is that why they took Tali, too?"

"What?"

"Oh right. You knew the lies to try and catch me, but you were too busy up here to pay attention to what was going on down below." She cracked her neck from side to side, gaze cutting back to Miranda, "You knew enough that they'd failed, waking to see me. That you'd failed too."

"Shepard, I... " Miranda held her tongue as the subtly glowing eyes of the Commander focused back on her. She could remember what they looked like on the surgical tray - what they'd looked like before they had grafted and regenerated Shepard's eyelids. Before they had life. She gave a slight shudder.

"Where would they take her, Miranda?"

Blood dripped off Shepard's elbow, and she turned away to snag a medi-gel from the station on the far wall. She propped her foot onto one of the exchange fans and injected the gel into the trauma module on her hardsuit. Both Thane and Garrus' concerned eyes followed her.

"I don't know, Shepard."

"I'm tired of games." Shepard's throat croaked, and her lips pressed into a line. "I'm the closest thing to a friend you have on this ship. I'm what's keeping you safe."

Shepard moved with fatigued steps towards the elevator, "I'll give you some time to think about that. But I don't think I'll want to protect you much longer." Her tongue was thick, mouth dry, "Garrus, do you need to see the doctor?"

"It can wait."

"See her." Shepard cast him a glance before she looked to Thane too, face ashen. The door closed.

* * *

"The bullets were laced with a toxin. For now, I am keeping him in an induced coma." Dr. Chakwas' face was drawn from the extensive xeno-surgery of her previous two patients. She tweezed the packing out of Shepard's wound and flushed it again, "If you'd taken more hits than this, I'm not sure we'd have seen either of you again."

"It is a synthetic toxin, believed to have been developed by Aldrin Labs, despite Citadel conventions preventing such research." EDI contributed, before her visage flickered into nothing again, still unstable.

Shepard closed her eyes under the prodding of the doctor. She rarely let her operate under general anaesthetic, preferring lucid discomfort to the odd darkness of going under.

"He'll pull through." Shepard murmured.

The doctor worked in quiet for a while, suturing the deep tissue that was lacerated by the shot. "What are you going to do about Tali?"

While Shepard's mind could only offer an unknown, she kept the strength in her voice and said, "Find her and get her back."

"We all know the possible outcome of the work we do, Commander." Dr. Chakwas looked up briefly, retrieving another suture to close the wound.

"I would have thought Cerberus would know who they're dealing with by now." Shepard shook her head, her hair in disarray on the pillow underneath her. "Kidnapping has nothing to do with bettering humanity."

"Cerberus did this?"

Shepard opened her eyes, sitting up the moment she felt the soothing presence of medi-gel sealing the doctor's work, "Of course they did. They tried to get me and the Normandy in one go. Makes the Illusive Man seem desperate."

A grim line fashioned the doctor's lips.

"How are you at pulling teeth, doctor?"

"I - it is simple enough, Commander." The furrow on Dr. Chakwas' dignified features deepened as she bandaged Shepard.

"Thanks." Shepard was on her feet the moment she was allowed, pulling her shirt back on. "Please keep me informed of Mordin's condition."

* * *

The Illusive Man flecked his cigarette, looking over the expansive array of vids. Behind him Sarpov stood at attention, his armour dusty and bloodied.

"Shepard isn't some green marine, Sarpov."

"Yes sir, I know, but -"

"She isn't stupid enough to be duped into a situation like the one you're proposing."

The man dropped his broad chin, clamping his mouth shut. Drawing the ash of his cigarette down, the Illusive Man casually lit another. It flared to life, burning like he did inside.

Miranda had been right. Their viewpoints on missions had never varied so greatly, but he was a man of action. He had gotten desperate and it showed. Their investment was slipping from his grasp, and it had been arrogance on his part for believing that he could continue to manipulate Shepard from afar. For thinking his best could stop the grandeur of the Commander's tenacity.

Miranda had missed their appointed communiqué.

"When you saw the situation was out of hand, you should have withdrawn, regrouped, and assessed the situation. The Persephone could have weathered the storm, and you would have been in a superior position over Shepard's unguarded team.

"She'd already reached the decoy."

The Illusive Man kept his back to the holographic projection of the cell leader, reinforcing the waste of time Sarpov's presence and actions were.

"So instead of maintaining your cover, letting Shepard rescue someone she thought was her brother and plan a follow-up... you decided to take one of her team that has seen her through two lifetimes?" The Illusive Man crushed the butt of his cigarette down into the moulded tray on the arm of the chair he stood beside. "I provided you with extensive details, Sarpov. I had believed you more than capable."

"I believe we can use Tali'Zorah to rope Shepard in, sir. We just need time to plan the proper execution and be set up for her." Sarpov shifted his weight, hands linked behind him, "We know everything about Commander Shepard. We can use that."

Closed eyes were the only expression of displeasure from the Illusive Man, and he replied, "Treat the quarian properly. We don't have an upper hand." He finally turned, looking at Sarpov with glowing eyes. "She's our bargaining chip. Contact me once you've reached the base, and I'll provide you with further instructions."

"Yes, sir. Of course."

Index finger stabbing the disconnect on the arm of his chair, the Illusive Man sighed. The chair moved to meet him as he sat down at the wide haptic terminal, and lifting a decanter, refilled his chilled glass with cognac. Typing a succinct message, he hit send and delivered the order.

* * *

They hadn't been able to properly recover a number of key systems yet. The crew was bitter, but not at each other, and they diligently worked towards bringing propulsions back online. Thankfully, EDI had made stealth a priority. For the time being, they were concealed.

In general, Jack felt particularly useless down in her hovel. She wasn't much of a techy, never paid much attention to first aide, and she'd been relieved of her first shift of guard duty. Sleep wasn't a high priority, as nearly blacking out during the mutiny had left her jittery.

Jack had extensive experience with a wide range of drugs, illegal, experimental - and more than once in her lovely childhood, tolerances had saved her. She couldn't count the times they'd had to double or triple the sedative doses to calm her down after a fight. Probably because of the fights. Sometimes the air filled with a nerve toxin and became pretty good motivation to stay awake. She couldn't lose, she had to beat them or suffer.

It still gave her a rush. Earlier that day, when she had stayed conscious, clawing to the stairs deep in the ship as her limbs begged to sleep, her body had reacted, conditioned, and her senses flooded with sweetness.

Spending a lot of time on the same deck, Tali and Jack invariably had talked at some point - at the quarian's doing, really. Sociable, she said, since they were cut off from everyone by their suits. For such a small woman, she'd proved resilient and commanding. Tali had even taken time to help install the mods she'd made for her own shotgun into Jack's.

These ideas and memories really only half-entered Jack's thoughts, though. Given wide access to the ship's info and databases, she knew of Shepard's history with the curvaceous alien.

That and the fact Shepard had hauled all their worthless assess back through the Omega 4 relay had been gnawing a deep hole into Jack over the past few hours. And they called her a psychopath. Beyond that, even she had enough sense to realize that while Shepard could pussyfoot around and gave way too many second chances, you just didn't fuck with her.

But what if she went soft this time?

It was late after a harrowing day, and Jack still had a good deal of energy to burn. That was one of the reasons she volunteered to take another guard shift in the hold - but not the main one.

Slipping out of the shadows, Jack nodded Jacob's way. "You look like shit, Taylor."

The man crossed his arms, weight on his hip as he looked towards the voice, "Not the best of days." Jacob regarded the barrier holding Miranda.

"Well, that's why I'm here." Jack crossed her arms, mimicking his stance. "Let you get some beauty sleep."

Jacob nodded and strolled past her, "Hope the time goes better for you."

"Wasn't my 'friends' who mutinied against the woman who saved the human race – so yeah, maybe just a little."

Jacob stopped in his tracks, back to Jack. The woman grinned, knowing full well it hit a nerve with the soldier. She was disappointed as he continued walking away. She turned around to look at the queen bitch. Miranda's head was drooped forward in either with fatigue or sedation.

Tapping through a few things on her omni-tool, Jack scanned Miranda, confirming her suspicions about her amp. Lowering the kinetic field protecting the agent, Jack ensured the restraints were firm before stepping in.

* * *

It was the sound of Miranda's scream that pulled Thane from his meditative rest. The day had weighed into him, and he'd sunk deeper than intended. Opening his eyes, he moved with stealth from his perch in the cargo bay.

Unable to assist with getting the ship's AI and systems running again, Thane had taken it upon himself to be secondary watch in the hold. Trust was a fickle thing, and the tension in Shepard had strengthened his resolve to do all he could to minimize collateral damage.

"You couldn't resist giving Shepard another quick mind-fuck."

Thane assessed the threat. Jack hovered over Miranda, and there was a spatter of blood down her white Cerberus uniform. Smiling, Jack raised a small bit of tech for appraisal before dropping it and crushing it under her heel.

Its shape and detail compared with the catalogue of Thane's memories - it was Miss Lawson's biotic amp. Even the removable part of the wetware was unable to be extracted without considerable pain - Jack was no surgeon. A delicate situation. Miranda's pallor indicated the injury as not life threatening.

"She's going to kill you," Miranda weakly laughed.

"Doubt that," Jack twisted the restrained woman's wrist, and there was a sickening crunch. Miranda cried out, her eyes closing as her body tensed, a reflexive shimmer of an uncoordinated biotic field over her body. "Just tell me where they took the quarian and I might leave the rest of your limbs alone."

The words gave Thane a moment of pause as he silently dropped behind an exchange fan. He had initially thought Jack were merely taking advantage of the situation to inflict vengeful pain on the Cerberus operative. Thane had no doubt it was a perk in the biotic's mind, but Jack was trying to extract information on Shepard's behalf.

The situation might not be as difficult to diffuse.

Thane had seen Jack's prowess in the assault on the Collector base - beneath Samara's protective barrier, they had fought through seeker swarms, husks, and scions. He knew her from their training skirmishes, and another scant mission or two. All else he knew about Jack was from others.

_"Jack's had a very hard life. She may have done a lot of terrible things - but who are we to talk? I know you see the body as separate... Perhaps, all she has done is a result of the conditioning she had forced on her as a child." My head inclines to her insight, the wave of her hair capturing my eyes. "I think she wishes she were different - sometimes, anyway. Don't we all?"_

Miranda was not cooperating. More words had exchanged between them in Thane's lapse, and he crept closer.

"Need to learn how to play with others - you know what?" Jack swaggered, her eyes alight, "If you're so eager not to tell me how to find her, why don't you show me instead?"

Miranda shook her head as Jack used her omni-tool to open the Kodiak. "EDI!" The woman cried out, before adding with a dry laugh, "You really are insane, Jack."

Casually glancing back, Jack said, "Oh, I'm not even warmed up." She motioned to the shuttle, "After you, ma'am." Her biotics came to life, and Miranda made a pained sound as she was lifted and tossed into the waiting shuttle. Jack was close on her heels.

Thane vaulted over the fan junction and sprinted to the shuttle, the time for stealth gone, "Jack!"

The woman turned from where she activated the systems, and seeing Thane standing over Miranda, her biotics flared. Unable to avoid the entire blast of energy, the throw caught his shoulder and flung him back into the seats. The impact winded him, and the drell gasped in, his illness - his nemesis - exacerbating it.

"You of all people," Jack spat, and a barrier rose from her free hand, absorbing the pull Thane tried to throw in response. "Why try and stop this, Krios - after what this bitch did to Shepard?"

The initiation sequence in the shuttle kicked into full gear, and the door sealed shut, pressurizing as confirmations and haptic interfaces buzzed behind Jack. Miranda lay unconscious on the ground.

"This isn't what she'd want." Thane found his voice, the timbre rich despite the struggle for air.

"She wants Tali'Zorah." Jack watched him a moment before turning, "And I plan to deliver. I owe her - and you're not stopping me."

Reaching for his pistol, Thane was caught in another burst of biotics that slammed him back into the wall. Wheezing, he slumped to the ground, his body responding with a shot that only met wall. The door to the cockpit was already shut and locked behind her.

"Shepard - come in."

With EDI still scrambling to maintain vital systems, Jack overrode and opened the cargo bay doors with relative ease. A few decks up, Commander Shepard worked with Garrus to prioritize and assign work to those able to do it. She touched her comm, stretching her arm back as she stood.

"Thane?"

"Jack has commandeered the Kodiak and has Miranda on board." Thane regained his footing, and stepping over Lawson, accessed the only terminal in back. The Kodiak lurched, and Thane caught himself against the door.

"Joker - what is the status of the cargo bay and Kodiak?"

"Uh non-vital systems - EDI?" Joker manipulated a few controls, and there was the garbled sound of the AI's voice, but no solid reply. "Can't tell, Commander."

"Do we have absolutely no eyes or anything without EDI?" Shepard dropped the data pad in her hand and sprinted towards the elevator, Garrus immobile in surprise before he took after her.

"Jack! Jack - there's no reason for this, we can help Shepard on the Normandy!" Thane shook his head as the door wouldn't open to his request, and he touched the comm again, "I can't stop it Shepard, she's disabled the back terminal. I'm trapped in the passenger hold."

"I'm almost there, Thane - just stall her if you can!"

The Kodiak escaped out of the bay with a quick jaunt, the kinetic barriers of the Normandy only visible as a flicker of blue as it passed through. In another few seconds the thrusters powered, and it made the jump to FTL.


	10. Chapter 10

Shepard launched out of the elevator and stopped dead in her tracks. She caught the last view of the Kodiak beyond the kinetic barriers and had to look away as it powered and made the jump to FTL . She put her hands on her hips, staring blankly ahead.

They couldn't be tracked now. Jack had stormed off with Miranda - and Thane. Her crew and team kept shrinking.

"Aw hell." Garrus was by her side, and the anger was pushed aside when he saw Shepard's expression.

"Joker," Shepard touched her comm, her expression a rock, "Get me the Illusive Man."

Garrus kept up with Shepard as she stalked back into the elevator, and as he tried to speak she cut him off, "Look after restoring systems. Give me reports on the progress, who is handling what, and time estimates."

"Aye, Commander."

The doors opened to the CIC, and Shepard didn't cast him a second glance as she turned and went to the communications room.

"Do you have him?"

"Just powering up the entangler."

The table sunk down into the floor as the lights dimmed, and Shepard stepped up into the image scanner. She crossed her arms with care, her injured bicep still tender. The Illusive Man came into view, backlit by the cerulean glow of the whorling planet behind him.

"Shepard. I hadn't expected you to contact me."

"Probably because you expected your plans to work. Pretty naïve of you, really." Shepard lifted her chin, "Reduced to kidnapping now, though. I really shouldn't be surprised."

"You forced my hand."

"Right," Shepard scoffed, "So where are your lofty ideals of advancing humanity now? Or was that all just a speech to try and win me over?"

"I'm practical, Shepard. That's one of the differences between you and I." The Illusive Man was standing, smoking as he was want to. "Your idealism has its uses, but more and more it becomes a barrier to progress and success."

"Yea, that last mission of mine was a real failure." Shepard flipped a hand, no attempt to conceal the acrid vehemence in her voice, "Destroying the Collectors and all. Total fubar."

"Some consider sarcasm the lowest form of wit."

"I won't quit my day job then."

The Illusive Man held his ground, and there was a tense quiet between them as he sat down. He let the ash fall from his cigarette before he put it out and activated the haptic display.

"What have you done with Miranda?"

Shepard shrugged, voice airy, "I don't know, what have you done with Tali'Zorah?"

"She is unharmed."

Shepard inclined her head, arms still crossed as she replied, "I hope it stays that way."

Fingers donning a newly lit cigarette, the Illusive Man waved his hand, "I expect the same assurance for my agent."

"You had my crew drugged, and myself and my team attacked. Resolving things without violence is what I strive for - but not what you've shown Cerberus to uphold."

The Illusive Man sat unfazed, the glow of his eyes equally matched by the holographically represented woman opposite him.

"Where is Tali being kept?"

Looking away, he replied, "I'm afraid she's in transit."

"Luckily information is your job - so I seem to recall. Transit where."

"One of our facilities. Contact me when you want to actually negotiate."

Shepard closed her eyes as the quantum entangler powered down, her arms still crossed. Garrus whistled from where he leant, the lights coming back on.

"You know, Shepard, if you talked to everyone like that..."

Cracking her shoulders back to try and bleed the tension out, Shepard replied, "He brings out the worst in me. Him and Udina belong to the Legion of Doom or something."

"What?" Garrus laughed.

Shepard waved it off and turned to walk out of communications with Garrus in tow.

"Joker, set course for Illium. And let me know immediately if you get any response from the Kodiak."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

"We need my favourite information broker," Shepard sighed.

* * *

Beneath the harsh glare of the sun, Sarpov followed Remillard out to the weather station.

"This really isn't worth my time, Lisa."

"It won't take long, sir."

As Sarpov bent down to investigate the damaged conduit, Lisa Remillard silently took up her pistol. It was only as she pressed it to the base of his skull, when he felt the cold presence of the muzzle that Sarpov realized he had not escaped unscathed. The heavy, humid air deadened the single shot, and the sound quickly died.

Her orders executed, Remillard activated her omni-tool as she strode back inside and transmitted the command key she'd received from the Illusive Man to what was now her squad.

The quarian had been pleading for supplies to repair a suit breach since she'd regained consciousness. Just as Remillard had imagined, the young woman was more trouble than she was worth. Sarpov had dismissed her - and now he had paid for his error.

The sound of footsteps roused Tali from her feverish state, "Hello? Please - please I need antibiotics, and my suit scrubbers... they badly need repairs."

Tali had decided from the very start that she would play the stereotype of her people - weak, sickly, and fragile. While she knew she'd been facing a raging fever since they landed, she was mostly alright - her suit seals had held, and a provisional drip of antibiotics in her calf was stemming the worst of it. But they didn't need to know that. She needed to find some way to gain the upper hand.

"There are supplies on the way. We didn't have anything dextro-friendly. I apologize for the lack of food."

It was someone Tali didn't recognize. She had only dealt with a human male that had an odd lilt to his voice, unable to see anything.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"You will be taken care of and unharmed. One of my men will replenish your water."

Tali let her head fall forward, closing her eyes as she sighed and rechecked her restraints. She needed to find a way free of them, to find her omni-tool and -

"Please, I need a clean room." Tali's stomach churned, and a feverish shiver ran through her.

There was a pause before the reply came, "I'll see what I can do."

The footfalls faded away, and Tali sighed as she was left alone again.

* * *

After checking Miranda's vitals, Thane settled into the corner, minimizing his exertions. It had been some time since he'd tried to gain Jack's attention - as of yet, she'd not responded to him. His ribs were bruised, he suspected at least one cracked, as the medi-gel had helped, but breathing was still more laborious than usual.

The view out the window showed they were still in FTL. The terminal was locked, and it was only as Miranda stirred that Thane opened his eyes. There was a small, drying pool of blood under her head, and her limbs were still restrained as she tried to move. It was clear by how she moved she wasn't accustomed to untreated injuries. Her eyes swept the space, slowly blinking as she sat up with a groan.

"Thane..."

There was little inflection in his voice, "Miss Lawson."

Miranda moved again, swallowing the sound of her pain as she leaned onto the seats. "I don't know what you both expect to accomplish. You especially - what will Shepard say?"

Unlinking his hands, Thane lay them flat on his thighs as he met her eyes, "I am surprised to hear you refer to the Commander in such a way after your betrayal."

"She knew it would happen."

"She did."

Miranda pressed her lips together and regarded the statuesque drell. She had read all she could on him and every other member recruited for their mission. She had helped assemble the dossiers. There had been precious little about him, and he, like many of Shepard's team, had removed the monitoring devices in his living space early on.

But she knew he was intimately involved with the Commander, which only added to the question of why he was on a stolen shuttle with her and Jack.

Thane kept his poise in the ensuing silence, occupying his watch of Miranda with interspersed memories of more pleasant times. Even something so simple as when he could breath deeply unhindered.

"How will you fare without treatments?"

Refocusing on her, Thane considered her before saying, "I will be fine."

They were quiet for a while.

"What will the Illusive Man do to you?"

Miranda allowed one dry laugh as she rest her head back, unable to continue meeting his gaze, "I'm not certain Cerberus remains an option anymore."

"Oh? You were willing to coordinate a mutiny and attempt to take Shepard in at his request - but through your failure, you find fault with Cerberus direction?"

Eyes still down, Mirranda remained silent with her thoughts before saying, "Just sort of been between a rock and a hard place. Shepard..."

Thane kept his eyes on her, expression impassive to whatever he might be thinking. She would find no pity in him.

The door to the forward cockpit popped open then, and Jack stood with her shotgun drawn. Looking between the two of them, she smirked. Walking by to ruffle Miranda's hair, her posture stayed poised, and she sat down in the other corner opposite Thane.

"Having fun yet?"

Miranda made a sound, but Thane merely looked at Jack and asked, "Where do you intend to take us?"

Glancing at the blood staining Miranda's suit, Jack's eyes snapped back to Thane, and she sneered, "What, you think I didn't have some plan coming into this?"

Thane's hands parted, the only reply as his eyes stayed on her.

Shaking her head, it was a moment before Jack said, "The queen bitch here knows, but you Krios? Well. I was raised in a Cerberus lab. Shepard gave me access to all the files she could - and I was able to find where it was. Blew the place sky high."

"I am aware."

"Yea well, you and most everyone obviously aren't that fucking bright." Jack shifted one of her feet up on the seat, slouching back, "How do you do it? I mean she was dead for a long time. How much of Shepard is even real anymore?"

Thane tilted his head to the side, stoic expression masking any response Jack might have been hoping for.

"Fucked up shit, that's all I'm saying. Like pretty much everything Cerberus does." Jack got up, almost pacing, "But I had to go through a lot of stuff to find what I was looking for. So after refuelling, we're heading to one of their bases nearby."

Seeing the shift in Thane's expression, Jack said, "Not as dumb as I look, hey?"

Thane made to lean on his knees but the stab of pain in his ribs halted him. She was volatile, he kept that in mind, her actions the source of his ache.

Stopping amidst her manic movements, Jack crossed her arms, "Hey, sorry for hitting you. I just really wanted this." She shrugged, motioning to Miranda. "Shepard doesn't deserve crap like that. Not after all she's done."

"I'm right here you know."

"Yea, and it's taking all my restraint not to just kick your teeth in." Jack pushed Miranda over with the toe of her boot, and the woman tried to catch herself with little success. Thane's eyes met Jack's, and she stepped idly away, striding back to the cockpit.

_I stride out of the room, full of authority, even as their forms tower over me. No matter what is said, what I've been taught of the Compact, I don't want to be here. There is nowhere to escape for a small boy. I will have the surgery tomorrow, then their soothing voices will become brilliant light._

_ There is little solitude in this space. Rain streaks down the window, like on my cheeks, there is only longing to be had - playing and free with my siblings. _

_ I will learn and practise because it is what they want._

Lifting his head, Thane met Miranda's inquisitive gaze. She'd twisted herself to sit upright again.

"We were all sculpted into what we are by another's hand - more alike than you might imagine." Thane rose without another word and followed Jack into the cockpit.

* * *

_A compression hindered her chest as she tried to breath, empty gasps __the only sound in the encompassing darkness. She could see herself, her hands weren't her own – three-fingered digits in an enviro-suit. And below her the world melted away, suspended and floating without air. She gasped again, and the weak rasp made it difficult to keep her eyes open._

_ She knew if they closed, they would come, the oblivion of all life as the tentacle machines blotted out the sky. Screaming, over her struggled breaths their screams gained volume. But she couldn't force her eyes open anymore._

Shepard plucked her face off her desk.

"Commander? We're heading to dock in Nos Astra."

Clearing her throat, Shepard touched the comm on her terminal and replied, "Thanks, Joker."

Unrested, Shepard donned her hardsuit once more, and down in the CIC, gratefully snagged the coffee offered by Kelly.

"Thank you once again, Commander."

Shepard looked at the yeoman over the lip of her mug as she gulped deep, "Mm? Thank Garrus – and Thane when we see him again."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm worried about Tali. But I won't stop till she's back here and safe."

"And Thane?"

Shepard maintained her professional tone, "He can look after himself. Tali can too – but she's in the hands of the enemy."

Kelly furrowed her brow, "Cerberus is the enemy now?"

"Come on, Kelly. You're bright. They drugged all of you and stole one of my best friends – what do you think?" Turning away, Shepard drained the rest of her coffee and left the empty mug by her terminal.

"They put a lot of money into this."

"Yea, and we went on a suicide mission. They were willing to accept the losses if we didn't return." Shepard glanced back to Kelly, "So long as we were successful. Now they want to try and rein me in rather than let me continue doing my job. They certainly aren't on my side anymore."

Kelly's eyes dropped away and she gave a slow nod. Shepard flicked through her messages, adding some quick replies before the Chambers spoke again.

"Did you find out if he was your brother?"

"He wasn't."

Without another word, Shepard strode to the airlock. Exiting the Normandy, she wove her way through the trading floor to Liara's office.

"Shepard... it's good to see you again so soon."  
"I wish it were under better circumstances." Shepard's face was drawn, and her weight shifted onto her back foot. "You got my message?"

"I did. It was disconcerting to hear, but unsurprising. I've spent the time since you sent it trying to scrounge anything extra I can." Liara beckoned Shepard to her side of the desk, and picking up the data pads they both turned to the windows.

As Shepard looked over the summary, Liara said, "They were after you."

"Yes." Sighing lightly, Shepard shifted her weight, "And now one of my team has also stolen the Normandy's shuttle and taken off with Thane and Miranda.

"I lead a charmed life, someone once said. I just end up wondering what falls under the definition of the word."

Liara turned and rested her hand on Shepard's arm. The Commander dryly chuckled, leaving the asari confused.

"I separated out all the information that seemed useful - see here, patterns in the data - which help, in some regard, to decode what is said in the transmissions.

"They are good at making their communications vague, though. It's clear they anticipate other's intercepting their messages." Liara looked distracted, "It's very wise."

Shepard nodded and sighed, "But not great for us."

Flicking through the information on the data pads, Shepard was about to speak when her communicator went off. Touching two fingers to it, she said, "Go ahead, Joker."

"We've received a flagged communication from the Migrant Fleet, Commander."

Recognizing the strain on Shepard's face, Liara said, "You'd better go handle that."

"Thanks, Liara." Shepard was already out of reach as she made for the door, "I'll send you any information we collect in payment."

The trading floor was packed as Shepard went back to the Normandy.

* * *

"According to Commander Shepard, Tali'Zorah was kidnapped by a Cerberus cell approximately two days ago."

A quiet murmur went through the assembled quarian committee.

"There is little reason to believe the Commander couldn't handle the rescue on her own," Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Quib Quib said.

"Whether you agree with it or not, Tali has become a defining figurehead of the quarian people in the greater galaxy." Admiral Han'Gerrel replied. "If we are aiming to more fully integrate into galactic society once more, having Tali'Zorah's support and presence will be vital."

Admiral Daro'Xen held her tongue, sitting with defined poise as she listened to the debate. She also realized Tali'Zorah vas Normandy was the only way the Migrant Fleet would be able to obtain the geth on that ship – Legion. Researching the mobile platform would make all the difference.

"Tali'Zorah is as much an important hero within the Flotilla. Her loss would be detrimental. I propose we send a small contingent of marines to join Captain Shepard in recovering her." Daro'Xen said, keying a few things into her omni-tool. "We have sacrificed more to obtain less in the past."

In the midst of training a group of pre-Pilgrimage adolescents basic weapons handling, Kal'Reegar raised a hand apologetically as his omni-tool blipped. "Excuse me, we'll resume training at 0700 tomorrow."

It took time for Kal to catch a transport to the Raaya, and in transit he read over the data he'd been sent.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you going to do with Rolston?"

Remembering the childish drawing of the Citadel in his locker, Shepard could only state, "I don't know."

"You sure you're alright with this, Commander?"

"I am. Even if they weren't sending someone whose combat ability I'd seen first hand, I'd be inclined to accept simply to maintain diplomatic fluidity." Shepard bridged a hand over her brow as she stood behind Joker and watched the approach to the Ref'ken. "The Admiralty Board... wasn't pleased to hear about Tali. To say the least."

"Yea I bet. What do quarians do when they're angry, anyway?"

"Swear. You've heard Tali."

"The board was cussing at you? Priceless."

Shepard allowed a brief smirk, and she shook her head, "No, but they wield guilt like a gun. Never mind jumping to question whether Legion had some part in it." Patting the back of Joker's chair, Shepard walked away, murmuring, "Like I was the one who accused her of treason."

A team of three quarian marines would be transferring over to her command to help extract Tali'Zorah. Admittedly, Shepard hadn't liked the idea at first - and the Admiralty Board had proposed that they lead the operation initially. They had barely trusted to send more quarians to work with her.

Could she blame them?

Shepard sighed and met Garrus by the airlock, crossing her arms. The turian's stance matched her own, both soldiers equally fatigued.

"Kal'Reegar was on Haestrom, right?"

Nodding, Shepard kept her eyes on decon. The doors slid shut, signalling that the Ref'ken had docked.

"And the other two?"

Shepard shrugged. The light flashed to signal the outer lock was open, and in a moment it closed. The panel detailed the decontamination process.

"Should have brought Legion instead of me."

Eyebrows lifting, Shepard smirked and looked at Garrus, "They'll have to meet him."

"Oh without a doubt."

They both chuckled, and Garrus relaxed his stance as Shepard straightened her posture.

The doors opened and three marines strode in, halting under Kal's command. In proper stance, each saluted in unison, hands to the small of their backs as formalities were exchanged and the transfer verified.

Finally, Shepard ordered them at ease and said, "It's a pleasure to have you on board. You remember Garrus Vakarian - my second in command."

"Thank you ma'am, sir." Reegar followed Shepard as she moved.

Heads of the human crew turned as they strode back through the CIC. Shepard motioned to the elevator, "I can't deny I was surprised the Admiralty Board was so concerned. They were ready to exile Tali not long ago."

"They know how valuable she is to the Fleet - in many respects." Kal kept his hands linked behind him as they went down, and the doors opened on the crew deck.

"You'll have the observation lounge as your space. Feel free to sleep there, or in the pods." Shepard keyed open the door, and as they walked in the female marine spun around.

"Fel'Xen, ma'am - is it true you've got an active geth on your crew?"

"Cadet!"

Shepard raised a hand to Kal and grinned as she replied, "Yes. Legion is an integral part of my crew. It was my plan to introduce you."

The woman scoffed and Garrus made eye contact with the Commander.

"You're all part of my crew now - and while we are all accustomed to military standards, I have always encouraged my crew to speak their minds."

Shifting in her silver and gunmetal enviro suit, the young woman looked to Kal before saying, "It is just odd to me that you gave it a name."

"Have you much experience with geth, Fel'Xen?"

Lifting her chin, Fel replied, "Yes, Captain. I may be young, but I've been involved in two recon missions where we encountered geth incursions."

"Then forget all of that when you meet Legion." Her own jaw firm, Shepard looked amongst them, "I've killed more geth than all of you combined. And he isn't anything like any of them.

"You have free reign of the ship. We'll be en route to our target shortly." Shepard checked her omni-tool, "We'll reconvene here at 1400 to discuss the attack. I've reviewed the performance files provided - we'll go from that. Kal'Reegar, if you'd join us? Otherwise, dismissed."

Each marine saluted, and Shepard turned with the quarian and turian in tow. Once the doors were closed, Kal spoke up.

"I apologize for Fel'Xen, ma'am."

"No need. Xen..." They followed Shepard's lead through to the mess, "Is she related to Admiral Daro'Xen by chance?"

"In a way, ma'am. Fel is her adopted sister."

"Something tells me her being here isn't coincidence."

Kal'Reegar chuckled as Shepard showed him more of the ship.

When the quarian was dismissed, Shepard lingered with Garrus, "I'm leaving you behind during the mission."

Almost grumbling, Garrus put his hands on the defined edges of his waist, "You sure? I'd be more comfortable being the one watching your back."

Shepard smiled close-lipped, patting his shoulder, "Which is exactly why I leave you in charge of the Normandy."

* * *

_Hands press me down, baited breath meeting soft sighs as her thighs tighten against mine. Bitter sweetness on her lips, coffee and cream tasted before she sits up. Voluminous hair about her cheeks, torrent and wild from her exertions. In this I can breathe. Her nails dig into my shoulder._

Thane opened his eyes, his breath coming easier as he sank back into the navigation chair. A dime-sized sun glowed in the forward windows, distant and silvery cool in its light.

"Will you reconsider contacting Shepard?"

Jack looked at him, finishing the fuel adjustments before she threw an arm over the back of her chair with a sigh. "I guess she'll be pretty pissed, hey?"

"She will be more understanding if we contact her. You know as well as I that she doesn't enjoy relinquishing control."

Jack smirked and propped a knee onto the console, "I don't know, Krios, you saying something about playing house with Shepard?"

Thane sounded mildly annoyed, "No. She would want to coordinate with us."

"Alright, keep your pants on." Jack lifted her chin his way, grinning, "Unless you'd prefer otherwise? I've heard some pretty good things about drell."

Clasping his hands together, Thane closed his eyes, not dignifying her with a response. They sat in relative quiet some time before he spoke. "Do you have a plan for when we reach the base?"

Looking off through the stars, Jack's attention snapped to him as she said, "Well we go in and get whatever we can. If Tali's there, we bring her with us. If not, we do whatever we can to find out where she is. Anyone tries to stop us? They die. Simple enough."

"Then why did you bring Miranda?"

"I like her company that much," Jack smirked and crossed her arms, looking back into the shuttle. Though the operative's bleeding had stopped, her broken wrist had swollen. She had finally lapsed into unconsciousness after protesting some time. "I didn't know if she'd be useful, honestly. She might have access codes, or clearance or some crap we can use."

"You think she'll cooperate?"

"I'll sure have fun making her try."

Hands still bridged together, Thane turned his stoic gaze on Jack, "She will not simply bend to torture, Jack."

"Lucky me, then."

Thane blinked, complex lids closing both directions before he said, "Let me speak with her. I have more experience with situations like this than you might imagine."

Running a hand over her stubbly hair, Jack sighed and capitulated, "Fine." Keying the terminal, she said, "This is where we're going. It seems like a waypoint for military cells. There's a listening station, munitions - shit like that."

Thane downloaded the information to his omni-tool and ducked into the passenger compartment, shutting the door behind him. Miranda stirred as he administered a stim from the med kit. She didn't move from her place on the floor, merely tilting her head towards Thane.

The drell lifted his omni-tool and said, "I have medi-gel for your wrist if you help us infiltrate this base."

"I'm in no condition to fight."

"Fighting isn't the only way you may assist us, Miss Lawson."

Miranda closed her eyes and lay her head back with a sigh. How much of a double agent was she willing to be? Shepard might be able to protect her, but it wasn't her she cared about. Cerberus knew all the intimate details of Oriana's life.

"Why would you trust anything I might say?"

Thane kept his dark eyes upon her, expression flat, "I think you know enough about me not to lie."

Thane piloted the Kodiak down into the fog, his breathing deep and slow to try and mediate the choke in his lungs. His Kepral's had been without treatment since prior to the munity, when the injections had been a daily occurrence. The mist hanging on the planet would not help it.

"The code has kept security from alerting to our presence. I propose a stealth approach, given there are only two of us."

"You would - really?" Jack rolled her eyes before saying, "If there isn't a squad in transition, they'll only be skeletal staff. Them and the people who have the quarian."

"If we can make it inside with you seeming unassuming, Jack, they'll be caught all the more by surprise when you use your biotics."

"I'd rather just tear in."

Thane turned and said, "And what if Tali is here? What will they do to her when they see you coming?"

"Alright, alright." Jack looked away as she filled her pant pocket with heat sinks. "So what do you want to do then, hotshot?"  
Thane brought up a display and quickly explained the identified weak points and his preferred entrance. He'd had less time to study the plans than he was accustomed to, but the few months spent with Shepard had been a baptism by fire in the art of quick raids in unknown territory.

"And we leave the bitch here?"

"That may be for the best."

Jack muttered to herself as she leant and looked out the window. The surface was rapidly approaching.

"She may try and take advantage of the situation once we are in the base."

"Yea, but what about her codes? Think they'd be disabled in the shuttle?"

"I'll input security blocks. Miss Lawson won't be going anywhere."

They flew the last few clicks in silence, immersed in the fog and relying solely on the Kodiak's sensors. Landing, they detected no one present near the drop zone. Donning his mask, Thane secured the systems and disembarked with Jack.

Advancing through the fog, they kept their senses alert, and gradually a facility came into view. Hesitating, Thane clasped his hands together and bowed his head in prayer.

"Krios?"

Another few moments passed before his head lifted and Thane advanced beyond Jack. It unsettled him how easily he slipped back into his solitary skin. Admittedly, it had only been a few months since he'd fought alone - months of always being at Shepard's side. If he fell here, he would never see her again.

Not a place for his thoughts to be. With a shallow breath, the soul melted back to leave the body, its honed skills, and the reflex that would guide them.

"Wait for my signal."

Thane disappeared through the fog, movements instinctive, and in no time he reached the face of the building. There were no guards, which he relayed to Jack. The side door of the facility slid open with ease. Back pressed against the door jam, he listened for movement before glancing into the decon chamber.

"The door's clear. Wait just outside."

"Damn it, Krios," Jack murmured over the comm.

"There hasn't been anyone. The longer we go without detection, the better."

"Yeah, yea."

Thane kept to the wall and slunk through the decontamination chamber. The beam swept over, and sensing his presence, the opposite door opened. Flat to the wall inside, he waited.

"Hello?

The slow steps of a weighted gait - human, husky. The voice indicated male, the vocal folds longer to produce the lower pitch. The shadow cast placed the man two to three inches taller, and showed him unarmed, but armoured. He had not yet entered the room.

Two manoeuvres and a third back up were formulated by the time the guard stepped into the decon chamber. The man's hardsuit covered the sides of his neck, dismissing the first, so Thane stepped in and swung a half fist into the tender tracheal region. The thyroid cartilage snapped, and the man choked a bloody gasp from the haemorrhage.

Catching the man's head at a better angle, Thane's fingers slid into proper placement, before he gave a jerk and quietly ended his life. He pulled the body with him and stepped out of view from the hall.

Immobile and silent, he waited and listened. No other sounds came.

"Decon is clear."

The short hall had an adjacent storage room separate from the wide double doors it led to. Jack appeared shortly, shot gun in hand as she looked over the body.

"Clean work."

"There is a networking junction in the storage room that leads ahead. I will go in through there." Thane turned into the room before Jack could reply, and her nose wrinkled.

Come all this way, and he gets to kill all the Cerberus flunkies?

"I don't think so," Jack murmured, and opened the double doors.

There was a team assembling rations and munitions for shipment, as well as a pair of individuals working at the arc of communication systems on the far wall. The workers at the crates stopped as they saw Jack, and a woman sprinted to a nearby station, only to be caught and flung in the air by Jack's biotics.

"Tell me where the quarian is."

Before anything else could be said, the Cerberus workers mobilized and armed themselves. Immediately one, and then another were cut down with precise shots. The rest scrambled for cover as Jack recovered and sent a shockwave of energetic blue pulses after them.

On the far wall, the communications personnel tripped the base alarm, and were about to secure the systems when a throw field caught them. Screaming, they tried to grab hold of anything to keep from drifting. A 'thuck' of a bullet hit the man, and he floated dead-weight in the air.

A sleek black figure dropped from his vantage, SMG in hand. Along with Jack, Thane took out the armed shippers, their own shields flickering with the returned fire. He strode back, arm braced as he targeted the surviving communications officer.

"Do as I say and you will not be harmed."

The base alarms blared all around them, and the young woman that cowered on the ground nodded and instinctively covered her head.

"Where's the damned quarian!" Jack stalked up to the communications hub. Arm coiling to pistol-whip the woman, she found her bicep caught by Thane.

"Go search the other rooms. There is one there, and there." He flatly said, motioning with his gun.

Jack made a frustrated sound as she looked at him, but relented and tugged her arm away.

"Now speak quickly."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Get me all the data from the past week." Thane kept his eyes on her, his position relaxed as he holstered his SMG. The woman was trembling, so he motioned to the terminal. "Time is not an indulgence you have."

The tech pulled herself up to the terminal, a sweat on her brow as she worked to access the information.

"Have you had any prisoners come through?"

The woman looked at him, trying to gauge his expression as he stepped closer. "No. We - we don't deal with subjects or prisoners or that here."

Thane brought up his omni-tool, pleased with the tremor of truth in her voice. "Your cooperation is appreciated." He looked through the streaming data.

Jack came traipsing back towards Thane with a satchel of OSDs slung over her shoulder.

"No sign of Tali. Thought these looked useful, though."

"What are these?" Relaxed as ever, Thane looked at the Cerberus employee.

"Backups."

"Could have told you that." Jack crossed her arms. "So what about her?"

Thane was already walking towards the doors, "We have what we need. She was not lying."

Jack's eyes smouldered as she looked back at the woman, and she said to her, "Just keep in mind your boss makes people like me."

Checking to see Thane by the door, Jack turned and kneed the woman upside the head. The sound of her cry made Thane stop cold, his eyes on Jack.

"I didn't kill her."

* * *

"How is he doing?" Shepard stood by Mordin's bedside as Dr. Chakwas went through the routine monitoring.

"I'm sorry, Commander, he's not out of the woods yet." Dr. Chakwas replied, before going through a list of problems she was slowly addressing. He'd taken a great deal of fire that day, and the silica dust in the wounds complicated matters.

Shepard grimly nodded, looking down at the Professor. Somehow he'd grown more wrinkled, aged by the strain of recovery. She could only imagine his frustration at losing all this time - time he could be working.

"Is there anything I can do?" Shepard looked down as the doctor put her hand over the Commander's.

"Get some rest before your mission."

Lips quirked, Shepard said, "I meant for Mordin."

"I know," said Dr. Chakwas, ushering Shepard away, "I'll take care of him. You have enough to worry about."

Standing outside the medbay, Shepard put her hands on her hips and sighed. There was so much looming, but her thoughts kept returning to the dimple dread that Mordin would die. That selfishly, he would never have the opportunity to finish his work on Kepler's syndrome.

That Thane's death would follow, and the precious time they had was dwindling. That he wasn't receiving his standard treatments to keep it at bay.

Shepard shook her head and strode to the elevator, taking it to the loft. Stripping into her undergarments, she crawled into the emptiness of her bed for the first time since things had gone awry.

She had grown accustomed to the sound of his breathing in the bed beside her. She missed his voice. Each time her eyes fell heavily closed, wakeful and vivid dreams jarred her until finally she tossed the sheet aside and paced up through the room.

EDI's concern was there in a moment, and Shepard waved it away, moving onto the couch to lie down. Her skin stuck to the leather, and she closed her eyes again. Tali's voice was there, as was Thane's, mingled with the Harbinger and buzz of seeker swarms. It made her shiver, and soon she was on her feet again, trudging to the bathroom to shower and prep for the day.

"Commander, 30 minute ETA to Gnosis."

"Thanks, Joker," Shepard strode to the elevator, "Kal, meet me in the cargo bay with your team." She switched channels, "Legion, report for duty."

Down in the hold, Shepard checked her armour and omni-tool, finding their weapons prepped to go. Legion was by her side in no time, and she clapped the geth on the shoulder.

"We'll be fighting with the quarian marines today, Legion. This is for you as much as them."

Legion's optics whirred as he methodically took his rifle and sinks from the supplies, attaching them to his battered armour.

"Affirmative, Shepard-Commander."

Though the marines and Legion had met in brief on the crew deck, this would be the first prolonged contact. And they would be defending each other. The elevator opened and Kal'Reegar led the trio out. Shepard could see the younger soldiers stiffen.

Should she be forcing this? It would add to her cause if more supported giving Legion a chance when he went to the Flotilla. So much gall. Shepard suppressed a smirk at herself.

"Good. We follow the brief. We don't shoot people who surrender or are unarmed. I give people a chance." Shepard secured the particle beam on her back. "I'm not certain Tali will be here, but the intel linked to here. Hopefully she is though, and we can resolve this."

On the Kodiak there was tense silence, with seating separating the quarians out. The young man, Itiao'Issrest fidgeted.

"Something on your mind, Itiao?" Shepard sat casually with her elbows on her knees.

"It is odd being here, ma'am, I am sorry." The lilt of his voice reminded her of a less socially awkward Veetor.

Kal lifted a hand, "They've never served with aliens, Commander. Let alone a geth..."

Legion sat unfazed.

"Not outside of my Pilgrimage, but that was... different." Itiao moved his feet, sitting back.

"Working with me will be different, even Reegar could tell you that." Shepard grinned and the red and gold-suited marine chuckled.

"We are approaching the docking clamp, Commander."

"Thanke, EDI." Shepard stood up and charged her pistol, the soft glow of cryo rounds blipping to life.

"That's quite the VI," Fel'Xen commented.

"Oh she's no VI," Shepard replied, standing by the door as the airlock and barriers released under EDI's hack. The young woman shot Shepard a glance, but nothing more was said as they rolled into the junction, pressing into cover. A flicker of the ship plans superimposed on Shepard's visor, she assessed the situation.

Swinging out, Shepard shot the security turret with a quick double-shot and said, "Legion, access the security systems."

The receiving room was strewn with munitions crates and wetware storage units. The sound of Legion's communicative jargon crinkled in the quiet space, and Fel'Xen shivered, following in with her rifle drawn.

"Camera's overridden."

"Good work." Shepard stepped through the room as the information he gathered relayed to her omni-tool. "Into cover!"

The pre-emptive contacts within her helm gave just enough warning as the far doors schicked open. The gunfire from the troop of mechs spattered to follow each of them.

Kal'Reegar found himself pinned down beside Legion, and he forced his focus away to the battle. A punting line of biotics tore from Shepard's position and threw most of the mechs off balance as the geth executed the Commander's order. The hacked mech turned on its counterparts, and the distraction let Kal open fire.

Soon enough, they were in bits on the floor, and Shepard sprinted to the door, motioning to the cover on either side of her. A quick hand motion brought Legion up, and the turret down the hall fizzled as he commandeered it.

Reegar couldn't deny he was impressed not only with the combative precision that the geth used, but that each order was followed without hesitation.

The hall they looked in on ran down the spine of the station, its ceiling arched high overhead, with junctions leading off to different shipping hubs and quarters.

"There are no communications in the data logs regarding the presence of a quarian onboard the station - however, recent manifests may indicate something in transfer regarding one of the cells." EDI informed them over the comm.

"We need to seal most of these doors. This seems to be a training facility, and if we can minimize what forces come out, we can get the info and get out."

"Primary systems for this deck are located at the end of the hall, from where data storage and security are both monitored." EDI added.

"Legion, monitor and inform me if anyone is alerted."

"Affirmative."

With a jerk of her head, Shepard emerged out the door and moved at a quick pace. She kept her pistol in hand, scanning the space as the hall widened, railings on the walls directing them over an atrium below.

Somehow they made it across without detection, due in no small part to the AI's assisting in diverting surveillance and defence. Hacking into the primary control room, they raised their guns on the small contingent of employees within.

"Get on the floor." Shepard commanded and though most moved, she saw one reach for a pistol, "Don't make me shoot you. On the floor and you'll be unharmed."

Twitching, the man recoiled and sunk to his stomach.

"Watch them."

Pistol still in hand, Shepard followed Legion as he activated the main terminal.

"Patching into their systems, Commander." EDI quipped.

"The rooms are magnetically sealed."

Shepard her hands on her hips as she nodded, looking over the Cerberus employees as they huddled on the ground. They were just normal people in many respects.

"Yo - you're Commander Shepard, aren't you?" A middle-aged man with chestnut skin looked at her, hands where she could see them.

Shepard gave a terse nod.

"I thought you were with Cerberus."

Shepard looked at her omni-tool as EDI fed her some of the mined data that was singled out. A mask identified correlated with one Shepard's suit recorder had documented - one of the people who'd shot Mordin and taken Tali. They had transferred elsewhere. More data streamed over the silhouetted orange interface.

"No," was all Shepard offered the man in reply. "Now lie face down - all of you. Hands on the back of your heads."

"P-please don't kill us!"

"Legion?"

It was another minute before the geth moved and said, "Data mine complete."

"Alright, let's go."

"We're leaving them alive?" Fel'Xen asked, her gun still trained on the employees.

"They obeyed and didn't resist. Now move."

The quarian hesitated before following Kal'Reegar out. With a quick word from Shepard, Legion disabled security and communications, leaving just core systems running.

Dashing out through the arched atrium of a hallway, one of the doors on their right sputtered and was forced open.

"Halt and identify yourself!"

"Keep moving," Shepard huffed to her team, turning around as she ducked behind a wide planter. Concentrating, the biotic energy surged through the nodes in her body, and a wide blossom of directed energy pulled the armed pursuers off their feet. Gunfire spread wild, Shepard sighted them and a few of their helmeted heads burst with a spray of blood and cryogenic fluids from her precise shots.

One of the soldiers regained his footing, and Shepard's shields sparked under fire as she dashed back after the quarians. Sprinting over the remnants of the mechs in the receiving hub, they were slowed as a swarm of flying drones followed in hot pursuit.

The airlock was sealed, and Legion set to crack it as Shepard took cover beside Reegar.

"Good fun, mm?"

The quarian chuckled as they both propped out of cover and shot at a drone. Its stability thrusters fizzled, and it arced across the room with a whizz to crash against the wall, its frozen components shattering to pieces.

"Anything against Cerberus seems like a good time to me, ma'am."

Fel'Xen dodged out of cover to aggressively attack one of the drones, only to have the three remaining focus fire. Her shields drained, and her shoulder was clipped as she fell back, the sound of her frustrated pain over the comm.

"Task complete."

Turning at Legion's voice, Shepard corralled the quarian team through the lock just as more armed soldiers darted into the port. A wave of biotic bursts split through them, and they dove out of the way, letting Shepard grab the geth and throw them into the lock.

Panting, they scrambled onto the Normandy, and the ship broke from the clamps as soon as the doors sealed.


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting in the pilot's chair, Thane suppressed a groan of pain that shot through his ribs. The sound came out as a small mph. Beside him, Jack had the OSDs scattered to sort through them.

"I'm contacting Commander Shepard. Tali'Zorah wasn't here - though I've no doubt this information is useful, we cannot sift through it with the same efficiency as EDI can."

"Thanks Dad."

"What do you propose then, Jack?" Thane's voice took a hard edge, and it drew the woman's gaze. "We have an injured prisoner, limited munitions, and already require fuel once more. Being in the Kodiak limits our capabilities and resources."

Jack tossed down the OSD in her hand into the corresponding pile before stretching back in the navigator's seat.

"Fine, hit a comm buoy and we'll send a packet." Jack grumbled and started loading an OSD. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Thane flatly said. Opening a message, he entered their trajectory coordinates. "What do you plant to tell her about Miranda?"

"Maybe I should pop her out a lock."

Thane let his fingers fly through the message to Shepard, his lungs aching as he closed her eyes.

"I'm kidding, - not really, but."

Coming into range of a communication buoy, the handshake from the Kodiak was automatically allowed by the Normandy, and EDI interrupted Shepard's training exercise.

"Commander, we've received word from the Kodiak."

Standing up, Shepard was immediately pegged by Itiao'Issrest, and her shields drained away from impact of the training rounds. The young man made an exuberant sound that faded as Shepard spoke.

"We'll continue this shortly." Dodging through the hold, Shepard ran a gauntleted hand through her russet hair as she went up to the CIC. "EDI route the signal to my terminal."

Activating the haptic display, Shepard leaned to say, "Kodiak, we are receiving you."

"Hey Shep, how's it going?"

Shepard exhaled quietly, gauging her response as she shook her head, "Fancy hearing from you, Jack. I hope you're going to tell me I'm the brunt of some bad joke?"

"Hah, right, Commander. Don't worry, I've got your drell with me safe and sound. Somehow I've even kept Miranda alive."

"What's this you're transmitting?"

"Data collected." Thane interjected on the comm, and it knotted Shepard's stomach. "We effectively infiltrated a Cerberus listening post."

Shepard almost laughed, looking down as she said, "And?"

"Nothing yet, but I imagined EDI would be better suited to the task of going through it."

Picking through some of the information the AI offered her, Shepard shook her head before saying, "It's good to hear from you."

"Likewise."

"Aw isn't that cute," Jack sneered before saying, "So Krios thinks we should team up."

"Strength in numbers," Shepard said amidst an inhalation, "We can deal with your insubordination another time."

"Oo I'm scared."

Bridging her fingers over her brow, Shepard hesitated as EDI said, "It will take time to sift through the data for correlation with what we recovered."

"We hit a Cerberus facility of our own."

"Knew there was a reason I liked you, Shepard."

"Hold your current position. I'll be in contact as soon as EDI gets something for us."

Bidding their goodbyes, Shepard rest her hands on the terminal, her head dropping with relief.

* * *

"Can't deny I'm tempted to look in."

"She's an alien." The man bristled and kept his stance firm, arms crossed. They were standing outside the window of the clean room, their backs to the glass.

"Yea, but she's a quarian. That doesn't intrigue you at all?"

Inside the metal room, a curtain was partially drawn over the window, beyond which the Cerberus guards stood. Tali had been closing it when she noticed the security camera in the top corner of the room.

Why bother with the curtain then, she bitterly thought.

Tali calmed herself though, her fever still lingering. The bullet wound wasn't properly cleaned and it'd taken them this long to let her in. But she'd talked her way into the omni-tool – and expected her recovery to go poorly so they'd have to let her back in to use it.

They were part of a xeno-terrorist group. Tali doubted they'd be able to decipher her actions, between tending her injury and modifying the omni-tool. Hopefully they left it here, wanting to keep it sterile.

There were a lot of ifs she was counting on.

Sitting on the table, Tali alternated between cracking the omni-tool to modify its programming and prepping her thigh. The suit seals had held since that day on the moon, but as she peeled off the section of her suit, her heart sunk.

The usually pale flesh was swollen and red from her body's allergic reaction, and was weeping from being untreated.

"Ahh...Keelah..."

The air was always a bit of a shock to her sensitive skin. She took a few moments to re-network the strings on the omni-tool, and it came free of the suppressive coding. Tali smiled to herself before working on sterilizing the wound.

She was glad to see less time than she thought had passed – they kept her without a clock or cycle of light. It gave her hope Shepard was coming.

If they could even find where she'd been taken. If the Commander would risk making things worse with Cerberus.

Tali shuddered, the antiseptics on her skin chilling her.

No. Shepard would come for her. It didn't matter what stood in the way, there was no way she'd leave Tali to them.

Even if they rebuilt her and gave her another chance at life. Even if they let Shepard keep the Normandy with relatively little fuss.

"What are you doing," Tali murmured to herself, pulling her head together. She'd thought about it all in the hours alone, her thoughts warped by fever.

Tali closed the seal back up after a liberal application of medi-gel, suit pressurizing as the clamps took. Feeling the skin tight material was a comfort. Would it ever feel normal to be without a suit?

No. Because it wasn't normal.

"You have five more minutes to wrap it up."

Tali looked up at the dismembered voice and hurried to empty her suit wastes and attach the nutrient packet they gave her. She could only speculate how they obtained it. Sighing, she masked the work she'd done on the omni-tool and left it beside the medical table, walking to the door to give her indication she was done.

* * *

"We need to move quickly. Cerberus will know about our attacks and be taking measures to prepare."

Shepard's voice came over the transmission lines, with Thane and Jack sitting attentive from afar.

"The Kodiak is in position to reach the base shortly before us. It's a research outpost, here," Shepard indicated the system, and at her behest, the model zoomed in to the planet. "At least we hope it is, from what EDI was able to glean."

In the communications lounge, Shepard manipulated the holographic model of the base with a twist of her wrist. Kal'Reegar shifted his weight, leaning onto the table to study the outline of the facility.

"The diversion team will lead here, while we enter from this location to search the facility. We'll drop planetside in the Hammerhead. We have a half hour – stay alive till we can get there, okay?"

"Uh huh," Jack replied.

"Amonkira guide you."

Shepard closed the channel and crossed her arms, eyes still focused on the holo of the base. It was a moment before she said, "Report to the hold and prep for the drop."

* * *

Preparing as though to disassemble part of her suit Tali demurely tilted her head forward as she said, "Thank you for being willing to help me – going through it all. I need the extra set of hands."

"Right."

The guard stood there, fidgeting some as he watched the quarian undo the clasps high on her thigh. Guess he was going to see something after all.

"I thought Cerberus would treat me a lot worse, you know. That you even kept me alive."

Tali kept idly chatting as she undid the last clasp, able to see how the man's eyes stayed on the curves of her body. Her nervous laughter brought his attention back.

"What?"

"Can you grab that irrigator for me? I'll need you to hold it while I work."

"Oh – right."

As the guard turned, Tali's fingers tightened on the tantalum scope and swinging, she cracked it at the base of the man's skull. His breath rushed out as he crumpled forward, and Tali took to her feet, poised to hit again. When he didn't move, she snatched the panel of her suit and hurriedly sealed it back on. Reflex bade her to grab the antibiotics they'd given and inject them at the junction in her suit.

She'd deal with further damage control later.

Tali's eyes flecked to the door, and she tried to steady her breathing, the sound of it magnified in her helmet as it oft did when her pulse raced.

She needed to stay in control. She needed to think of Shepard, she wouldn't flinch. She needed to stick to the plan. They'd been fool enough to leave the omni-tool, and her modifications would make all the difference.

Kneeling down, Tali searched the guard and stripped him of his pistol, snagging the few sinks he had as well. Swallowing the flutter in her belly, she crept up to the sealed doorway, and leaned on the wall beside it.

Heart racing, Tali hesitated by the intercom before activating it and hurriedly saying, "Please, come quick! The - "

Fingers coiling around the trigger, the quarian waited as she heard the reply and offered another panicked sound. She could hear the airlock on the door give, processes and confirmations chiming before the inner door slid open. Another guard stepped in, and his eyes immediately went to the man on the floor. He scarce had a moment before Tali shot him.

Collecting the shotgun he had on his hip, Tali almost purred, but it was all she allowed as she stepped through the decontamination airlock and blew the camera with a quick command on her omni-tool.

Two down.

Tali crept out the final door, scanning and monitoring what she could on the orange holo display of her omni-tool. Looking down the hall, she saw she was in an ancillary medical lab. The passage curved away into a wide oval of offices, labs, and other facilities. The disciplined call of a team came down the hall, their boots rapping on the polished floor with growing intensity.

Murmuring to herself, Tali ran out of the room in the opposite direction. Rounding a bend, she smacked into a lab tech. The man made a startled sound, and she hit him with the barrel of the shotgun to urge him out of the way. Both off balance, Tali's fever asserted itself again, her head swimming.

"On the ground!" She hissed, and the tech dropped. Looking where she'd come, Tali saw the first of her pursuers. Cursing, she turned and ran, accessing the hacked network with her omni-tool as she did.

The building around her shook heavily as she ducked through a corridor, and the base alarms went off with sudden insistence. Cringing down behind a terminal, Tali tried to assess the situation as the network VI declared an evacuation.

Back down the hall, Remillard swore as the building heaved, and ordering two of her men after Tali, and turned with the remaining soldiers to sprint towards the blast.

Outside the base, the ground vehicle fuel line exploded again and rocked the building as the ground shuddered. Tearing away from the dark cloud that was left in its wake, the Normandy veered back towards the stars. On board in the battery, a certain turian reflected that maybe staying back to be XO wasn't so bad.

Already landed and in position, Thane and Jack sprinted forward through the cover of the natural vegetation. Crouching beside a spiny bush, the drell sighted down his scope as a crew dashed out of the building to handle the fire, with two armed members standing guard. In a heartbeat, theirs were stopped.

Pressing forward, Jack gathered a biotic whorl in her hand, and the suited crew unpacking fire-foam extinguishers were caught and thrown sideways along the flames. She smiled to herself and shot one that tried to scramble back to his feet.

Another explosion billowed up into the sky as the fire spread to a nearby MAKO, and both Thane and Jack dove into cover behind a supply shed. The targeting of the explosions aimed to keep the fire self-contained. Hopefully it was enough to draw most of the facility out.

"We're in position."

On the far side of the base, Legion manoeuvred the Hammerhead forward through the dry vegetation, hovering forward at an alarming speed. In the confined passenger cabin, the quarians and Shepard double-checked their weapons.

Securing a drop zone, the vehicle landed, and all five advanced out into the flora, ducking into position as they surveyed the field ahead. Security mechs guarded the side doors, immobile along the wall of the patio. They planned to cut in through the small cafeteria for the facility.

A quick hack secured one of the mechs under Legion's command, and it rapidly opened fire on its unsuspecting comrades. The other robots came to life, and in their distraction were easily disabled by Shepard's assault team. Scoping down a rifle, Itiao shot the security cameras that overlooked the space.

"I am working to gain access to their systems," quipped EDI. "Security protocols breached. Systems diverted."

Picking up the pace, they sprinted through the patio, guns drawn to watch for movement, and they slipped in through the wide glass doors. Inside alarms were going off, and the few guards remaining in the wake of the evac turned, only to be pulled off their feet by a biotic burst from Shepard.

* * *

Tali ducked out of cover to shoot at the soldiers advancing towards her. She clipped one in the shoulder as their shields went down. The woman staggered, and Tali used the distraction to sprint through the wide doors at the opposite end of the supply warehouse.

She didn't know what was going on, but she needed to get out if she possibly could. It seemed frantic and half-insane, but it might be her only chance.

Making it through the doors, Tali fell on the panel, manipulating her omni-tool to lock and seal the door. Another moment and she was able to blow the controls.

There. Hopefully that'd earn her time to gain her bearings.

Turning around, Tali found herself face-to-face with a pile of security mechs backed by a YMIR who was charging its rocket.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Tali looked around the secondary storage warehouse. Hardware crates and suspension containers lined one side of the room. A set of terminals behind glass caught her eye and she sprinted towards them as the first blast from the YMIR rocketed the door, leaving a blackened scorch and haze behind.

Tali could hear the clunking steps as she ducked behind the terminal, and the glass above her shattered when the drones opened fire. Cringing down, she cried out as a chunk sliced down the back of her arm.

A string of curses on her tongue, Tali lifted her omni-tool with some difficulty and hacked one of the mechs. Instantly it turned and created just enough havoc to let her sink and inspect her arm.

She was bleeding badly - but at least her suit seals were holding. Tali closed her eyes a moment, feverish and now losing blood.

Just perfect.

The commandeered mech exploded as it was shot down, and blinking off the nagging wooziness, Tali emerged to rouse another to her defence. The sequence almost keyed in, the YMIR hissed another shot, and she bore the brunt of its rocket. Flung back through chairs, Tali gasped for air, warnings going off in her helmet as bullets traced and hit her, shields drained.

Shuddering, she blacked out as her body throbbed from the trauma.

* * *

Remillard had gathered more of her team to intercept Thane and Jack forcing their way through the facility's physical plant. The fire in the fuel tanks raged outside and made them more cautious with their bullets, granting the odd couple an advantage.

Jack let another shockwave ripple through, sweat on her brow as she danced out of sight. She'd lost track of the drell in the low light, but then the 'thuck' of a body slumping, and the consequent crash as it fell onto a grate gave some indication. Using their fallen comrade, Jack threw him at two of the men, knocking them over.

Calling a retreat, Remillard fell back through the doors towards the supply warehouses. Once they'd pulled through Thane reappeared at Jack's side.

"We're pushing forward, no sign of Tali yet." Shepard offered over the comm.

"Have you encountered hostilities?"

"Not any since our initial incursion. Nice work you two."

Weapons drawn, Shepard, the quarians, and Legion pushed towards the door ahead of them, and a blip appeared on Shepard's helmet.

"Tali," she breathed, and with a flick of her omni-tool, the doors were cracked and opened wide, showing a throng of mechs within. Instantly, the massive YMIR turned on them, and Shepard screamed for them to get into cover.

The YMIR mech let a rocket go, and it hissed, battering against the cover they ducked behind. Itiao cried out and collapsed, and Fel'Xen was at his side, administering medi-gel in a beat.

"I'm down, sir. My ankle's shattered."

"Fel stay and cover us and Itiao. Kal and I advance. Thane, where are you?"

"Nearing your position," came his reply over the comm, and Shepard could hear the rattle of gunfire.

"Legion, focus on the YMIR." Shepard unholstered the particle beam she had slung to her back, steeling her nerves. Murmuring, she propped against the door and swung out. The particle beam ripped through the air and disrupted the servos in the large mech's arm. Protocols shifting, the mech clomped sideways and redirected its gunfire.

The geth's drone flickered to life, its shocks drawing the fire of a few of the remaining security mechs. Shepard moved again, the golden beam cutting across the room as she traced the YMIR's slow movement. Another series of shielding disrupted, the modulator on its chest bursting and spilling omni-gel.

Sweat on her temple, Shepard nearly dropped the gun and let her focus gather through the biotic nodes in her body. Dark energy amassed, she knocked the smaller mechs off their feet, bodies flung sideways into the wall.

Kal'Reegar was at her side as they darted forward, splitting the targets for the YMIR to track, and he matched Fel's assault fire, pocking the mech's metal hide. From his position, Legion provided another angle of attack, and the concentrated shots disabled its firing arm, and shuddering, it collapsed awkwardly. The sound of gunfire died away, and they stayed hidden as the mech whirred down. The explosion that followed scattered debris, flaming metal flying over their heads.

Shepard scarce hesitated before she darted out to Tali, finally seeing her as more than a sensed blip. Kal'Reegar was close on her heels.

"Tali! Are you okay?"

The quarian stirred at Shepard's voice, and the light on her breather blinked as she gushed, "Shepard - Kal!" She groaned and fell back.

"It's okay, don't move."

"We're here to get you out, ma'am." Kal put a hand on Tali's arm to keep her down as she made a delirious titter. Tugging something from his suit, he sealed over the bullet wounds down her thigh and the gash on her arm.

"I can't believe you're here...What are you doing here?" Tali's head turned to Kal and Shepard grinned behind her helmet.

"They came to help rescue you."

On the other side of the room, the doors were forced opened and the blare of battle filled the air. A troupe of armed Cerberus soldiers fell into the room, with their leader barking at a tech, who sealed the door. They turned upon seeing Shepard and immediately opened fire.

Shepard threw her body in front of Tali, gathering her pistol to return fire as she said, "Get Tali to cover."

Bullets flew off their shields as Shepard scrambled to her feet, and Kal'Reegar hooked Tali's arms and dragged her back towards where Itiao and Fel were. The focused assault soon drained Shepard's shields, and falling back, a stray shredder round clipped her calf, forcing her to the ground. She cried out, and trying to gather focus, she hurled a pull field towards her attackers, clipping two of them.

Thrown off balance, Remillard's focus stayed on Shepard as the doors were hacked and opened. Down the scope of her rifle, she shot Shepard in her firing arm, thrilled at the burst of blood that it brought.

Jack and Thane emerged and dispersed the rest of the Cerberus agents with timed biotics. Remillard hit the wall with a grunt, skull cracking. A smatter of SMG fire sparked up her neck and she went limp. The assassin and convict double-checked that the targets were down before Thane gave the all clear and sprinted to

Shepard.

Activating his omni-tool, he intuitively administered the medi-gel to her suit, before allowing himself to touch her. Shepard drew a ragged breath, and her hand snapped to Thane's arm as he leant over her.

"Siha..."

Shepard closed her eyes at the pain, hurriedly saying, "Tourniquet my leg. The gel's not going to cut it."

Thane shifted his weight, and saw a steady pool of blood on the floor beneath her pulverized leg. His memory scanned through the room, and he darted to one of the Cerberus operatives they'd shot, detaching the strap from the case strung around his body.

Having trouble keeping her eyes open as they stumbled to their feet, Shepard radioed Joker. "Be ready for casualties." Shepard's voice was still firm, even if she could feel her energy sapping out of her wounds. Thane steadied her arm as she swayed, and Jack moved to catch her other arm.

"I'm fine, we need to -"

"Just shut up and hobble already."

Shepard shook her head and wheezed, "Hold up."

Taking her weight from Jack, Shepard quickly wound up and punched the other woman across the cheek, the grazed bullet wound on her arm leaving a spatter of blood across her tattoos. Jack's head snapped, and she swore as her hackles rose, and Thane's posture grew taut. Shepard fell back against Thane, even as she tried to stand on her own.

"Don't ever pull something like that with me again."

Stretching her jaw, Jack looked from Thane to Shepard, and it almost seemed she'd fly off - but the convict scoffed and turned away, leaving Thane to help the Commander walk on her profusely bleeding leg.

"Augh, I should have waited to do that."

Behind them, Fel'Xen begrudgingly let Legion prop Itiao up, and the battered team moved through the complex almost without incidence. Out under the sun, they hesitated.

"Legion, go retrieve the Hammerhead. Thane, we'll stay here while you get the Kodiak."

"Affirmative."

With one last look at Shepard, Thane coaxed her to the ground and moved off with surprising haste.

Laid on the ground a little roughly, Itiao cursed as the geth disappeared. Tali had lapsed from consciousness again, and Kal'Reegar was snapping the spare first aid from his suit to administer it. Jack lingered nearby, pacing like a pent animal.

"She'll be okay. We all will be." Shepard said, lying back as she lost more feeling in her leg, her arm throbbing where the other bullet had clipped and cracked her hardsuit. The medi-gel was helping, but she needed the hands of a doctor. She could feel her pulse in the wounds.

"I hope so, ma'am."

"Here," Jack knelt and applied a medigel to Shepard, seeing somewhere she was seeping.

Shepard opened her eyes, though Jack avoided her gaze, "Where's Miranda?"

"Alive on the shuttle - just like I said."

Nodding, Shepard closed her eyes again, mulling over her thoughts before saying, "Thanks."

Tending to their wounds, Shepard ensured everyone was stable. Jack kept on the prowl, though the researcher or two she saw by the facility quickly disappeared. Soon the whine of the Kodiak's engines grew. They were all conscious and able to hobble to it as the side door opened.

Squinting in the brightness, Miranda 's mouth snapped shut as she saw Shepard blocking out the daylight.

"Hello again, Miranda."

"Shepard."

The quarians poured into the shuttle, barely even paying attention to the svelte woman that lay on the ground. Itiao groaned as Kal helped him prop his leg up on the seat, and Fel injected another fluid into his suit while Tali sunk into the back corner.

"Miranda, what are you do -" Tali's sleepy words cut away as she saw the bonds restraining the Cerberus agent and the grim line on Shepard's face as her helmet snapped off. She took the nutrient pack Kal offered her, voice quieter as she thanked him and clipped it into her enviro suit.

Jack stepped up beside Shepard as she said, "Throw her off."

"You serious?"

"Shepard, please -"

Shepard raised a hand to cut her off, paled from blood loss and still leaning into the open hatch of the Kodiak, "Miranda, I never want to see you again. I want you to stay away from the people I care about, away from my crew, away from almost anything you think I might be doing."

Her voice cracked as she continued, "Work towards preparing for the Reapers, for that coming battle, and you'll gain some absolution. Be the change that's needed in Cerberus, but don't ever talk to me again." Hand against the wall, Shepard smacked away the help offered and limped towards the cockpit, "Tell the Illusive Man this is our trade."

There was stunned silence a moment, and the smirk grew on

Jack's lips, "You heard the lady."

As her biotics charged, Jack cracked her wrist, and a field enveloped the bound Miranda and flung her out the door.

It felt good to take out the trash.

"Dr. Chakwas is going to chew me out." Shepard looked at Thane through half open eyes, imitating the doctor's voice, "Why were you walking on it, what were you thinking?"

Thane chuckled briefly, attention diverted as he initiated the flight sequences that would take them up to where the Normandy held orbit. The door behind them slid shut, leaving Jack separated with the quarians.

"I'm glad you're alright – are you alright?" Trying to sit up, Shepard caught her breath, another stab of pain through her.

"I – I will appreciates the treatments for my illness resuming."

Shepard's brow knit together as she looked at him, and she said,

"Mordin's recovering slowly."

The final sequence entered, Thane turned out of his seat and reached for Shepard's hand. Her eyes turned down to the gestured, and she sighed as she tightened the grasp.

"I missed you."

The admission brightened the drell's fatigued expression, his dark eyes up to hers as he unclasped the armour at her forearm and slipped off her gauntlet. "And I you."

As he kissed her hand, some of the weight fled from Shepard's expression, "And Tali's alright."

"She means a great deal to you." Both of Thane's hands cradled hers, flattening it between them as he leant forward and watched her.

"She does," Shepard nodded, a twinge in her right eye as she moved, "As close a friend as she is, I know she's going to be a much needed ally in the coming war. Kal'Reegar and team are proof of just how much influence she already has."

"Mm."

"Normandy to Kodiak – everyone safely on board?" Garrus asked, and Shepard tried to sit up, her hand tugging from Thane's grasp. The drell initiated docking procedures, the stars visible through the windows around them, the curve of the planet below off the port side.

"Yeah," Shepard replied, "Everyone that matters."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** Hey! I'm back! I apologize for the huge absence from this fic. I lost steam writing this, but I have picked it back up – and intend to write the rest of the story as a lead in to ME3! I apologize if there's a change in the style of writing – I feel like I've grown as a writer since I put this darling down._

_From here on out, there are spoiler warnings for the Lair of the Shadow Broker and The Arrival DLCs, as they play pivotal roles in what occurs. Other spoilers (just in case, because I have read them) are for the Invasion & Conviction comic books, as I have read them and may use info from them in my writing. I didn't see any of the leaked info about ME3, so any plot points written here are conjecture on my part._

_Hope you enjoy, glad to be back and writing about Jade Shepard!_

.

.

* * *

"I figure it's best if I stay here. I have a lot of problems to address – besides, I can keep Mordin company." Tali sat up on the medical bed and looked over the salarian beside her. She sighed and the light on her visor flickered, before she reached for the Commander. "I might not be alive without him. Or you. Or this whole ship."

Shepard squeezed the quarian back, and she was corralled in for a hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through all this."

"I couldn't imagine a better friend, Shepard. No apologies." Tali gave the human a light push. "It's not like this has been easy for you either. Miranda... I just – no I can believe it, I mean she's Cerberus, but..."

Shepard nodded as Tali looked down, and she leant against the bed at her back. "Just another day on the job, right?"

Lightly laughing, Tali said, "I guess. You'll have to fill me in on all the details."

The doors to the medical bay opened, and Kal'Reegar cautiously entered. Shepard backpedalled a step and winked at Tali. "I should probably get to bed before Doctor Chakwas comes and gives me another lecture."

"What? Oh –" Tali drew her hands into her lap.

"How are you recovering, ma'am?"

"Please," Tali said and lightly laughed, "just Tali. Save ma'am for Shepard."

Shepard shook her head and made her way out of the med bay, taking care with each step to conceal the weakness in her leg. A shunt repaired the weaves in her veins, and though medi-gel and her cybernetics were speeding the healing process, it was still weak. Thane was waiting for her by the table in the mess, and Shepard allowed a smile.

"Come to help a cripple to her bed?"

A rumble of sound in his throat, Thane replied, "If she'd allow it."

Shepard uncrossed her arms as they walked to the elevator, fatigue creeping into her features. In the car, she turned and hugged him without a word, and Thane wrapped his arms around her. Her wounded arm stayed low beneath his embrace as her forehead fell to his shoulder.

"Perhaps this would be better suited for within your cabin."

Pulling from her reverie, Shepard looked back and saw the doors had opened at her loft. Running a hand down Thane's chest, she nodded and walked into the quarters, sighing as she shucked her clothing. "How was it spending that much time with Jack?"

Thane left his jacket on the couch, and turned into Shepard. He stopped her hands in their journey up his chest. Leaning in for a kiss, he opened his eyes to see hers closed as he quietly said, "A trial in patience."

Grinning, Shepard relaxed her hands and let him help her out of her civvies. Sitting on the bed, Thane peeled her pants down over the skin-tight bandage that was lanced on her calf. His hand came back up over it, feeling the heat it radiated.

"I'm sure you handled her with calm coolness."

"Hmm." There was another bandage at her arm that Thane traced his fingers over.

"I'll be fine." Her words drew his dark eyes up, and Shepard ran her hand over his head. "I have you and Tali back. And Jack. That's what matters."

Thane kissed her hand, before undressing himself. Shepard slid back onto the bed, gingerly positioning her leg as she watched the brilliant hue of his scales revealed. She smiled when he noticed her attention.

"You know, I realized how much you help me sleep," Shepard murmured as he slipped into bed beside her. She reached for him, hands over his chest and arms to trace the shape of his muscles, and her lips followed as she tucked against his body. "Sleep has rarely come easy for me."

His own eyes veiled, Thane drew his fingers along her body as he said, "There have been times that you struggle, or speak – that it's clear your resting mind is torn."

"You've never mentioned that."

"No," Thane said, kissing her cheek and nuzzling into her hair, before he combed his fingers through. "I didn't wish you to be further troubled."

He could distinctly recall each time in the night and remember the words on her lips – foreign words that his translator could not interpret. Each time he drew her close, laying his hands on her body, caressing the distress from her features, and soon enough she dissolved back into peaceful rest. He could only imagine churned in her mind, and his curiosity was not something she needed.

"It's the visions," Shepard replied, closing her eyes under his hands. Thane turned onto his back, pulling her into the crook of his arm, and she used his chest as her pillow. "The Protheans, the Collectors – but it's a lot of memories too. Thanks for making it easier."

"It is the resilience shown when one continues despite what memories flicker in our minds," Thane said as he toyed with her hair. "Siha, that you continue, still smile and laugh, that... you do not give up."

He dreaded the day she might.

"Always boosting my ego," Shepard murmured. "Giving up isn't an option. But I'm only human, Thane."

Kissing her brow, Thane enveloped her, keeping her body nestled against him. Shepard's head tilted back into the pillow at his urging, firm lips in her neck, nipping and plying.

"Maybe it's out of place, but I..." Shepard closed her eyes, a silken sigh on her lips as he touched her. "I love you. It's all I could think when you were gone. That I hadn't said anything." Thane froze and pressed his cheek to her breast, and Shepard traced over the ridges along the back of his neck. "I just wanted you to know."

Thane scarce let his scales break from her skin as he whispered, "It is a gift you give me – your words, of yourself." Their eyes met, and the brief uncertainty in hers melted into the darkness of his. "Through it, some might say you impart a weakness – but it is strength. I know it for the singing life inside. The light it imparts to nearly overwhelm -"

Shepard kissed him, and Thane's fingertips pressed her cheek as his lips tugged away.

"You woke me. I have only known love to do it."

And when they kissed again, there was no need for words, the language spoken in their bodies, their touches, and their sighs.

* * *

Leaving the med-bay, Shepard felt the weight of the past weeks begin to lift. Tali had been declared fit for duty and Mordin woke up. The salarian was a little worse for wear, but his voice was light and quick despite the fatigued. He had already moved to a terminal in the medical bay, despite his inability to sit up for more than a few minutes.

They were still deep in the Terminus systems, but approaching the relay from their venture into remote space. Tali and the rest of the quarians would be returning to the Migrant Fleet later that day.

"Commander, a report has come through from the council – marked urgent. We're in touch with the comm buoy." There was a clip of hesitation before Joker said, "Make that two urgent messages. The second is heavily encrypted, on Liara's secure channel."

"The fun never ends," Shepard said under her breath. "Redirect them to my quarters. I'll take Liara's first."

Once she'd reached the uppermost cabin, Shepard activated communications and sat down. "Liara. Are you alright?"

"More than alright, I believe," the asari replied through voice only. "The information you sent me from the listening post – it has opened up a strong lead on the Shadow Broker. I cannot trust saying more."

"But it sounds good at least," Shepard replied, hoisting a foot onto her desk and leaning back in her chair.

"Yes," Liara said. There was a moment's hesitation before she said, "Shepard…"

"I'm on route to Illium. They'll be no stopping us this time," Shepard said. "I'll be a day – two at the most."

"Thank you, Jade," Liara said, before the transmission cut.

Exhaling and looking through the display of model ships, it was moment before Shepard keyed the comm. again, "Joker, ping the council."

"You got it, Commander."

* * *

"Hey, hey, chin up soldier," Shepard said, squeezing Tali tight.

"I know, I know," the quarian replied, sniffing deeply as she pushed her shoulders back. "It feels like I just got back to you, and here we are going our separate ways again."

"It's hardly goodbye," Shepard grinned. "Think you can get rid of me that easily?"

"I guess not," Tali laughed.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy," Shepard said, and tapped a finger under her friend's chin. "Remember it's my ship whose name you've got."

"Something I'll wear with pride," Tali said, looking up to her captain. The team of quarians waited in the wings.

"Take care of my favourite quarian," Shepard lifted her chin towards Kal'Reegar. "Or you'll have to deal with me."

"I'll see to it personally that she's safe," Kal replied, and the quarians moved at his command to salute her.

"Thank you for your assistance, marines," Shepard said, saluting in kind. "Dismissed."

"I'll be in touch," Tali said, taking the OSD Shepard offered her. "No dying on me."

"Since you asked," Shepard said with a sigh. She stood outside the decontamination chamber as the doors shut. Tali lifted her hand, the only thing visible in the small window view they were afforded. When the sequence began to run, the team of quarians blurred in the scanners and mist.

When Shepard turned around, Garrus was waiting for her. Running a hand quickly through her hair, she said, "So how many of us are there now? Can I count on one hand yet?"

"Almost," Garrus smirked and crossed his arms. "Find another varren's den for us to piss on yet?"

Shepard laughed as they walked back through the CIC. "Not exactly. Liara needs my help. And an STG team has tracked an 'object of interest'."

"Wait, let me guess," Garrus clacked his mandible. "They've lost communications on a vital mission and need you to go in and save them? No makeshift bombs, I hope."

"I'll try not to leave you behind," Shepard replied, her smirk fading as they both sobered.

"Sorry," Garrus said. "That was in poor taste."

"I have to remind myself Kaiden's been gone a lot longer than I think," Shepard said under her breath. The elevator opened before them, and she clapped his arm. "Keep an eye on things for me? Hate to have it go to shit when I'm gone again."

Garrus smirked. "Thanks, Commander. I'll try to keep it together."

* * *

"Don't you dare judge me," Tela Vasir hissed, before pain flickered in her eyes. Her breath shuddered, and she grimaced. "Don't you…"

Shepard stood and took a step back, tightening her hand into a fist as the traitorous asari Spectre slumped to the ground. A quick glance back over the carnage revealed the blackened hotel floor, and crackling arcs of energy where cables had been exposed.

She was right. How many had died by her hand to reach an end?

Liara stooped to briskly search the body, before standing up with the glowing tech in hand. "Sekat's data. He died to get this to me."

"I hope it was worth it," Shepard replied, and her vacant eyes traced back across the balcony. Alarms were going off inside the hotel, and with the gunfire silenced, hazed guests were entreating into the battle zone. She took Liara's arm and pulled the asari from her distraction as she said, "We need to get out of here before the authorities arrive."

"Right," Liara said, and her omni-tool flickered. "Of course… we'll go back to the transport car." She remained distracted as they walked. "After two years, it's difficult to come to grips with seeing this. That Feron might still be alive – that the Shadow Broker will finally pay for what he did."

Shepard tentatively touched her shoulder. "We'll get him out of there, I promise."

Liara shook her head, striding on past Vasir's crashed and burning transport. Her voice carried a hard edge, and she spoke over the noise of the traffic in the skies around them. "I feel ridiculous sometimes. Here we are again, you coming to my rescue."

"There's no shame in asking your friends for help, Liara," Shepard said. She looked up as sirens echoed in the distance.

"His base is in here," Liara replied, and shook the data stick, unable to look up. "They took him, Jade. Like they wanted to take you."

"Then there's no question," Shepard said, keying open the rapid transit car. "That's where we're going."

* * *

"Garrus, it's good to see you," Liara said, stepping forward to take the turian's hand.

"Likewise," he replied, nodding to Shepard as they finished boarding. "Sounds like you two had quite the fun down there. Azure Hotel? I wouldn't have pegged you as the type."

Shepard shook her head and plucked off her helmet

Liara flushed and gawped a minute, before glancing away and nervously laughing. "I had almost forgotten what it was like to be around your sense of humour."

"That's a pity," Garrus replied, and his mandibles flared a moment. They both followed Shepard as she went the short distance to the cockpit.

"Liara will have coordinates for you," Shepard said to Joker, and cracked the seals on the chestplate of her armour. "Set course immediately, and engage the stealth systems the moment we're through the relay."

"Aye, aye, Commander," Joker replied, and did a double take as he turned in his chair. "Now there's a face I hadn't expected to see."

Liara half-smiled nodded, speaking with him as Shepard followed Garrus back towards the CIC. Thane was examining one of the ship's systems with a crewman. Shepard's steps grew halting as they approached.

"I," Garrus cleared his throat and looked back towards the forward bridge. "I've probably got work to do. Calibrations and that."

"Yeah," Shepard replied, stopping as Garrus snagged the crewman and left her alone with Thane.

"You were able to recover the data?" he asked.

Shepard nodded, and they drifted towards the galaxy map. She called up their destination, motioning towards the brightly marked system. "We did. And we've identified the location of the Shadow Broker's base. We're en route."

"Shepard, I – oh." Liara stopped and clutched her hands together, her omni-tool dissipating as she looked up to them. "Mister Krios. I... I suppose I should have realized…"

"Thane will do," the drell replied, scarce glancing at Shepard as he extended a hand to the asari. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss T'soni. Jade has always spoken fondly of you."

"Likewise. And please… call me Liara," she said with a nod, taking his hand and letting him shake. The fatigue in her eyes grew, and her gaze drifted from Shepard back to him, before she shook her head and called up her omni-tool once more. "I will need time before I can gather enough information on the planet we're going to. Somehow I doubt the Shadow Broker will be anywhere convenient."

"Of course," Shepard said, clearing her throat as she shifted uncomfortably. "Make yourself at home, feel free to go anywhere on the ship. If you need assistance, EDI would be more than glad to help you."

"Ah," Liara said, looking about the ship. "The AI. Yes. Where might be best to go?"

"The observatory is currently unused by any crew members. I will reroute systems to the terminal there for your use," EDI replied. "It is on the crew deck."

Liara nodded, looking from Thane to Shepard once more. Drawing her hands close to her stomach, her expression hardened and she said, "I will let you know once I've more to go on."

"I may come see you sooner," Shepard said, as Liara walked away. "But she's not all that different from the old Normandy. Help yourself to anything you need."

"I will," Liara replied, glancing to her over her shoulder. "Thank you as always, Shepard."

When the elevator doors closed behind the asari, Shepard exhaled deeply and deflated. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you, or her or… I could have handled that better."

"Perhaps," Thane replied, putting the datapad he held down onto the console nearby. He could hear the change of pitch in her voice, and see the subtle fidgeting that others might miss.

Shepard waved her hand and they walked towards the elevator. A skeleton crew worked in the CIC, helping EDI with vital systems. Once the doors closed on them, she crossed her arms and looked down. "I thought it'd be easier."

"Your feelings for me are not lessened by your love for Liara," Thane said. "I will always love Irikah, but it does not prevent me from also loving you."

Shepard bristled slightly as the doors opened to the cabin, and she led the way out. "I know. I begin to wonder if anything I do could unsettle you, Thane." She chuckled and looked back at him before cracking off her armour. She cringed as the air hit a number of lacerations down her arms and thighs.

"Admittedly, your lack of concern for injury has made me question your sanity on occasion," Thane replied with a subtle smirk, and took the back plate of her armour as she cringed.

"I'd like to think I wasn't always so careless," Shepard murmured and plied one of the burns, prompting a suck of air through her teeth. "Knowing I can just be rebuilt and all."

"Cerberus might not be so keen the next time."

Shepard chuckled darkly and looked to him, expression softening. "You're a good man."

"Another sentiment that leaves me wondering," he said and arched the ridge of his brow, stepping closer to her. He smiled in his own way. "Not one many would share."

"Yeah, well I don't really care what anyone else thinks about you," Shepard said, leaning into his lips a moment. Sighing after the kiss, she blinked as the poison of his skin a thrum in her chest. "That probably wasn't the brightest."

"Neither is standing here when you should be visiting Dr. Chakwas." Thane squeezed her hand, tugging her back towards the elevator.

"I'm fine, just kiss me more. I think I spend half of my life in that med-bay," Shepard said and grinned tiredly. She draped her arms around his neck, and he stopped moving as she kissed his neck. "I want you there with us to infiltrate the base, or whatever it is. But I don't know if it's fair to her."

"If her thoughts are similar to my own, there is no one to trust more than an individual who loves the same person as you," Thane replied, and acquiesced to her wish.


	14. Chapter 14

"I assure you, I am quite familiar with drell physiology," Doctor Chakwas said, giving Feron a look that would have made a krogan listen. "You have been through trauma I cannot even imagine, and we have the technology to help alleviate some of it close at hand."

"It's alright," Liara interjected, and he looked at her as she spoke. "She's the best doctor I know."

"Next to you, perhaps," Feron replied, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, well, drop me in some Prothean ruins, and you might be right," Liara replied, crossing her arms and adding her own stern gaze to the equation. The displays nearby flickered and called for her attention. "I cannot give you the attention you need – I don't know how. And I don't know if there's any equipment here yet that can help you."

"Right," Feron said, and exhaled before nodding to Chakwas. Liara's attention had already shifted back to the HUDs. "Right."

Shepard, Garrus, and Thane side-stepped the doctor as they emerged from the hall into the bright lights of the ship's brain. The distant sound of thunder was ever present, a low rumble that could scarce be felt through the protected hull. They walked through the blue-lit ambiance towards Liara. "It looks like he threw everything he had at us."

"Almost unfortunate," Liara replied, her eyes darting across the HUD, and her hands responded on the console. "Jade, I cannot even begin to describe how much is at my fingertips. It seems insurmountable – the task, the scope, it... More for me to dig through in the end."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shepard asked, casting a sideways glance as Garrus drifted further through the main chamber of the Shadow Broker's ship. Her voice softened. "It won't be easy on you."

"I don't think anything has been easy since we met," Liara said, and her eyes widened before she turned. "I – I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright," Shepard replied and offered a half-grin.

Liara exhaled, her eyes lit with thought. "What I meant, was that not doing something because it's hard isn't much of an existence. I've always lived for the challenge – for the immersion in something that makes my thoughts hum." She motioned to the bank of HUDs. "I think of all I'll be able to do – all the knowledge that has just fallen into my hands. And I think of how it can help you. How much you'll need me."

Shepard rested a hand on the pistol at her hip, and her eyes dropped as she chuckled once. "Beat me to it."

Thane and Garrus lingered back as Liara took a step forward. Her voice dropped. "You taught me the value – no, how crucial it is to do what is needed no matter what. And I will. Cerberus is still out there, and you'll need my eyes to keep them off your back."  
"And the Reapers," Shepard said, sobered by her thoughts. Liara nodded and turned as the consoles began to chatter with blips and communiqués. "I'm already keeping you from it."

Liara laughed a bit, fingers easily catching messages and inputing replies. There was the flicker and digitized voice of a drone nearby, and she arched her brow. "Will you visit?"

"Of course," Shepard said, straightening her posture. "If you'll have me."

Pausing in her curiosity, Liara's chin dropped and she said, "Anything you need. Let me know, and I'll find it."

* * *

Without looking up, Mordin said, "Presence does not affect work – will continue, unless there is something needed?"

Shepard spared a glance at Thane, and they stepped closer as Mordin's eyes darted between consoles, his hands moving with equal speed. She smiled. "Good to see you up and about. Sure you're ready for it?"

Mordin scoffed and only spared her a cursory glance, the haptic interface in front of him flickering through schematics and sequences. "No time to rest. Can move, can think, what else is needed?"

"If you say so," Shepard replied, and casually crossed her arms.

"I do," he quipped, and put his hands down on the worktable. "But not the reason for your visit – no offense, none taken. Came about Keprel's, yes?"

"I understand if you don't wish to share," Thane said, only to have Mordin jump back in.

"Hardly," he said and waved his hand. He took slow steps towards an auxiliary workstation and motioned that they join him. "Would not have contacted you if not worthwhile. Not cure, regrettably, but treatment – should aid lung function, extend life."

"It still means a great deal that you put time into this," Shepard said, unable to keep a smile from creeping into her lips. "Amidst everything else."

"Just side project," Mordin said and offered an idle chuckle. "Something to do while others compile."

"It is appreciated none the less," Thane said, clearing the thickness in his chest.

"Doctor for a reason," Mordin said, hesitating in his keystrokes to look up to Thane with an appraising eye. "Must go planetside for treatments. Homeworld would be best, but understandable difficulty in gaining access – Ilium is an acceptable substitute. Will require multiple treatments to take effect. Inspired by notes in quarian tech provided by Tali'Zorah, quite intriguing! Innovative but simple, adapted from crucial integrated suit elements."

"People underestimate Tali," Shepard said, a sad smile on her lips. "Maybe that helps though."

"It has often seemed to her advantage," Thane said, a low chuckle in his throat.

"Hey Commander," Joker's voice cut through on the intercom. "We've got a call coming in on a secured channel – sounds like they won't take anyone but you."

"I'll take it in my quarters," Shepard said, touching Thane's arm. "Duty calls."

Up the elevator into the captain's loft, Shepard smoothed her hands through her hair, before she punched the keypad in her personal quarters. She clasped her hands together behind her back as the viewscreen came up. "Admiral Hackett. There's a face I hadn't expected to see again soon."

"The feeling is mutual, Commander," the man replied, voice gravelly with time. "But it's good, none the less."

"Likewise," Shepard chuckled, leaning back on her hands to rest her weight on her desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hackett sighed, his face back shadowed by the model ships in her display, "There's a matter of security that I don't think I'd trust anyone else with."

"I'm surprised – I'm still not sure what the Alliance thinks of me anymore, Spectre or not."

"I never doubted your loyalty to the Alliance, Shepard. While what I'm contacting you about could have ramifications for humanity and the Alliance, I am asking you to do it as a personal favour to me," Hackett replied. "I've seen the reports of the cat fight going on between you and Cerberus."

"That's one way to put it," Shepard smirked.

The older man chuckled briefly, weight in his expression as the mask of command reasserted itself. "One of our operatives has been captured in batarian space – a good friend of mine."

Shepard's eyes hardened as she stood up once more, "Oh?"

* * *

Standing in the armory, Shepard held up the pistol and looked down the barrel, hitting the ammo mod into place before taking a closer look and adjusting one of the settings. The doors slid open nearby and Thane silently joined her.

"There is word we are heading into batarian space under stealth drive," he said, and watched as she toyed with her guns.

"We are," she replied, putting the heavy pistol down and taking up her SMG. She sighed and dismantled it.

Gaze shifting from her hands to out the port window, Thane said, "We leap from one precarious situation to another. I'd like to join you."

"You don't even know what I'm doing," Shepard replied, keying in something on her omni-tool before a light blipped on the equipment in her hand.

"Indeed," Thane said. "I had imagined you would tell me when you were ready to."

Shepard stopped, licking her lips as she tossed down the gun parts. "No one's coming. And… I can't tell you what I'm doing. Not yet."

"I see."

"It's Alliance business," she replied with a sigh, and leant onto the table. "And it involves the batarians and possibly the Reapers."

"All the more reason you should have someone with you."

"Don't think I can handle it?" Shepard scoffed and reached across Jacob's workbench to snag another diagnostic tool and resume her work.

"In my experience, you only dismantle, clean and recalibrate your equipment alone when facing matters that shadow your heart," Thane said, stepping beside her to take up part of the gun to clean. He adjusted the settings as Shepard hung her head, finishing the work before offering it to her.

"I wish I could bring you," she said under her breath, taking the barrel to click it back into place. She chuckled. "I should just send you to do it, you've much more experience with covert operations."

Thane continued to assist her work, their hands moving in rehearsed coordination, "How long do we have?"

Shepard exhaled and looked at her omni-tool, "Five hours."

"Then join me in my quarters," he said, touching her shoulder. "And we will plan."

* * *

Thane stood in the shadow of the escape pod and crossed his arms, as Garrus paced in the confined space behind the cockpit. The crew gathered nearby, having abandoned their repairs and work in light of the thrusters that had just lit on a not-so-mundane asteroid nearby.

"Two days of silence," Garrus said, stopping a moment to look at him. "Couldn't have convinced her to let one of us go with her?"

"It was not my place to stop her," Thane replied. "Would you prefer to have tried?"

Garrus grumbled to himself before pacing again, his raptor-like legs clicking on the floor plating with a defined clunk. "I trust her. Shepard knows what she's doing. She might try to get us killed, but she wouldn't have brought us here just to die."

"Said it was Alliance work," Jacob said, and deep lines furrowed his brow. "We all know how they've treated her. She wouldn't have come here without a damned good reason."

Rainstan shook his head from where he sat at one of the astrogation consoles. "I... I don't believe this... the trajectory - it's headed for the relay!"

"One hour and fifty-five minutes until the asteroid hits the relay's gravity well," EDI chimed over the Normandy's intercom. "I have been unable to breach their security protocols. Signatures indicate the presence of a sizable facility, and possible energy weapon exchange.

"Damn it," Garrus growled and tread closer to Joker's chair. "You haven't heard a thing?"

"Sure, we had that chat about the latest issue of Fornax," Joker said, and rolled his eyes at the turian. "I'd have said something if she'd contacted me, thanks."

"I don't like it," Garrus mumbled, his gaze shifting out the forward windows to where the metered gyrations of the relay broke its persistent blue glow that dominated the system. "So she's on the asteroid?"

"It is the most likely conclusion," EDI replied. "Feeds from the nearby batarian colony have shown no indication of a human presence since the initial incursion."

Joker sat up fast, and his eyes glazed a moment in distraction before he said, "EDI, follow my mark - Shepard! We're receiving you, but no details! There's heavy interference, we can't track your position!" His hands flew over the HUD console. "Shepard? Come in, Commander! Damn it!"

"Where is she?" Garrus snapped, hovering over the pilot's shoulder.

"The transmission came from the asteroid," EDI replied.

"Then we have to go in after her."

"Yeah, that's bright," Joker said, and the Normandy hummed around them as systems came to life. "Gee, let's hop a ride on an asteroid as it tries to make a jump through a relay. Just for the hell of it."

"Now isn't the time, Joker," Garrus growled, and prowled back through to the CIC. Heads turned to him. "Man stations in engineering. When we need to go, it'll be on a moment's notice, and we don't know what we'll be up against. Thane, you're with me. Suit up. If Shepard needs us, we'll be ready. Dismissed!"

Garrus touched his comm and spoke as Thane took to his side. "Keep me informed, Joker. I don't want us going in blind."

"We're registering a power build up on the far side of the asteroid," Joker replied. "Can't be pretty."

"This must be why she's here," Garrus said under his breath, glancing to Thane as they made for the elevator.

"She will stop it if she is able," Thane replied. The doors shut on them.

Garrus' gaze shifted, and he shook his head, eyes alight with thought. "If anyone can do it. Twenty minutes. Outside decon."

* * *

The glowing orb of the relay's mass effect core dominated her vision as Harbinger faded from view, leaving Shepard's blood running cold. Debris was flying off the base, and the kinetic shields sparked, a hexagonal-blue silhouette obscuring the few stars that pierced the relay's brilliance as the protective barrier died. The exterior of the station began to shear and creak in earnest, unheard but felt through her boots. The static on her comm broke, and relief surged.

"Commander Shepard! Normandy's inbound for pick-up!"

Shepard staggered as her injuries caught up with her, the throb and tingle of medi-gel inundating her weaves. Just barely held together. The roar of the Normandy's engine was drowned by the asteroid's momentum, and the hum of Alpha Relay. Buckling down, she sprinted towards the cabin doors as they opened and let her into the airlock.

"Joker, get us through that relay, now!" Shepard barked, swallowing her nausea as the momentum of her stride broke, and she slumped against the wall. The visor of her hardsuit briefly fogged, the hiss of air pressurizing all around her.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Joker replied.

It was only a moment more before the decontamination cycle finished, and she strode into the flurry of the main cabin. She glanced into the cockpit in time to see the light of the mass effect core consume them, and the shimmering blue of their slipstream activate. The subtle lull of movement as they warped through the relay fluttered in Shepard's belly, and she staggered again. The world was blurring away, but she turned on instinct to hurry towards the galaxy map, sidestepping both Garrus and Thane. "Status!"

"Commander?" Joker's voice cracked on the intercom.

"Status on the replay," she repeated, leaning heavily onto the terminal as she pulled up the astrometrics.

"I'll have them when we clear our destination, it –"

Shepard cut him off. "EDI, give me everything you can."

The ship lulled again, and the blip echoed through the ship as they cruised back into real space. The haptic display in front of Shepard burst to life with an array of sensor readings and measurements, streaming live on feed through the relay.

"Readings incoming – shit, gimme a sec," Joker muttered.

"You know, there are days I think I know you, Shepard," Garrus mused, shifting his weight as he watched her. The CIC progressively fell silent as the skeleton crew looked to her.

Thane's omni-tool flickered, and he furrowed his brow. "We need to get you to the med bay."

Shepard shook her head and batted his hand away, her breathing seeming disjointed through her hardsuit. She pushed back from the console, flexing her hands as if to stop the tremor through her. "Nothing I can't handle." She whipped off her helmet, and Garrus casually plucked it from the air as she threw it. The cybernetics in one of her eyes was flickering, and her hair was matted dark with blood and sweat. She limped towards the elevator. "Joker?"

She was in the lift with Garrus and Thane on her trail by the time he responded.

"Silent," he repled over the comm. "It's gone silent. No readings from the Alpha Relay. It's been wiped off the map."

Head jerking sideways, Shepard skirted her eyes away from the stunned stares of the crew. She slumped back against the wall, even as Thane tried to catch her arm. "Maybe you missed the asteroid following us into it."

"Uh yeah, I noticed it, but I was a little busy trying to pilot the ship and get your ass off of it, Commander."

"Then it's gone," Shepard said, and a shudder wracked her body as she crumpled. The doors closed, and Thane steeled his arm to keep her from slumping to the ground.

Three hundred thousand wiped out in a blink. Because of her. Somehow the reality of it delaying the Reapers was little comfort.

"And we've bought more time," Shepard whispered.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Joker replied. "We're getting flagged by an Alliance comm buoy – highest priority."

"Engage stealth systems, take us somewhere we'll be able to lay low," Shepard replied, and the doors opened to the crew deck. She strode out on her own, but a wheeze clenched her chest and she slumped again. Garrus was there, and he nodded to Thane, helping her to the medical bay. Doctor Chakwas was on her feet. "Sorry, doc, made a bit of work for you."

"It's alright, Commander," Chakwas sighed. "I know you can't let me get complacent."

Shepard chuckled, but the sound shuddered into pain as she paled and her head rolled. Thane snapped off her armour without prompting, and helped her onto the bed. The doctor turned over her arm, and snapped a vial into the injection site as she shivered, almost laughing. Even as she was stripped down, she looked to the door. "Garrus?"

"Just tell me what you need," the turian replied, and he had to clear the tightness from his throat.

Eyes dilating as the medications kicked in, Shepard tried to focus on him. "Maintain command of the ship."

"Of course," Garrus said and nodded. "I'll keep the seat warm, so to speak."

Thane drifted backward as Chakwas called for Mordin, and they settled into a known routine of triage, stripping the last bits of clothing off the Commander. Shepard lay sedated some hours later, stitches and medigel lancing her wounds. Chakwas messaged Thane and met him by the door.

"She should stay here for the night," Chakwas said, and rubbed her fatigued eyes. "I imagined that will be more likely to happen if you are here."

"I will ensure she rests," Thane inclined his head, before drifting into the dimly lit room. Shepard was staring at the wall, eyes dilated. "The crew is agitated."

"As they should be," Shepard quietly said, unmoving. "I imagine they've discovered quite a bit."

Thane laid his hand over hers, a flicker of memory in his mind.

_They speak in hurried tones, fright and wonder coupled as fingers fly through holo glow. Echoes of a super nova. A relay gone silent. They do not know I am near, quiet against the bulkhead. _

"I had no choice," Shepard's head rolled his way, eyes dilated on meds, but she gripped his hand. There was a frantic edge in her voice. "They were going to destroy it… the Reapers could have used it. I may have already been too late."

"Who was?" Thane furrowed his brow. There was fear in her eyes, not an expression he was familiar with.

"It doesn't matter," Shepard's voice hollowed out. She closed her eyes and sunk into the bed. "They're dead. They're all dead. There's no running from the consequences."

"It is hardly something you have to face alone," Thane said, and he drew her hand to his mouth. She sighed when he pressed his lips to her knuckles. "The crew is worried."

"Only good people left. The best," she whispered, before darkly chuckling. Closing her eyes, she licked her lips. "EDI, have we been tracked by the Alliance yet?"

"No, Commander," EDI replied. "Though a number of information packets have pinged nearby buoys. Liara T'soni has also left a message for you. Did you wish it transferred to a nearby terminal?"

"No," Shepard whispered. "Thank you, EDI."

Thane watched as she closed her eyes, noting the subtle shifts in her features. Wrinkles formed at the edges of her eyes, and the grimace of moral weight tugged her lips. "You needn't shoulder this burden alone, siha."

"I'm no siha, Thane." Shepard finally looked at him, eyes softening as her gaze dragged up his body. She pressed her lips together, stewing on her thoughts before opting to say, "I have to stay here, don't I?"

"I'll be here," Thane said and shuffled closer as her head rolled his way. She folded his hand onto her abdomen and closed her eyes, moral weight dragging her expression down. He brushed her hair back from her forehead.

"Tell me about the old gods," Shepard murmured, words dragging together as another timed medication seeped through her.

_ The music plays, slow, overlapping and interweaving. It leavens the limbs and lightens the soul. Head bowed in prayer, mother tongue on his lips. "Father?" A smile, and a touch of hand._

"They say when we came to Kahje, it was a sign from them. From a world cracked and barren, we were borne unto one filled with encompassing life – _let me succumb to the waves and the waters envelop me. Abe thari_. Water had always been the source..."


	15. Chapter 15

"What about the STG team?" Garrus asked, hot on Shepard's heels from the elevator to the laboratory doors.

"Another Spectre has been assigned," she replied. "Ashley, I think. I didn't go too in depth."

Garrus huffed a bit and stopped in the doorway. Shepard continued on, and he clomped heavily as he hurried after her. "At least it's someone half competent. Though after Horizon…"

"Yeah, well," Shepard replied, and stopped outside of the communications room, looking up to him with heavy eyes. There were dark circles around them, and the optics in the one still fluttered, unrepaired.

"What's going to happen to us, Shepard?" Garrus asked. "What really happened in the Bahak system?"

It was Shepard who broke away from his gaze. None of them really knew. Most had been afraid to ask. But after the Alliance vessel had docked – after Admiral Hacket had debriefed her – the gravity of her actions was becoming all the more clear. Though the extra-net was just catching wind of it, the gaping hole in the mass relay network couldn't be ignored for long. Already frayed nerves were wearing thin.

"I don't know," she replied, unable to look at him. "We're going to Illium – for Thane's treatment. It's a start."

Garrus' expression hardened, and he loomed over her before relenting, his voice dropping. "This isn't like you, Shepard! I've come with you this far, don't shut me out."

"Miss T'soni's on the line," EDI chimed in above them.

"Thanks, EDI," Shepard whispered, and entered the comm room without further word, leaving him standing in the corridor. She jabbed two fingers to activate the comm, and stayed standing as the emitter warmed up and projected Liara's persona from the waist up. Shepard dropped back, hands on her hips. "Did you get my message?"

"Yes," Liara said, "I don't know what you're thinking. If it's credits, I can get you any you need - anything at all!"

"I can't take them," Shepard replied in a small voice, not looking at the projection.

"There is no reason to do this, Jade," Liara said, worry written over her face. The image wavered. "You cannot just give up!"

"You only use my first name when you're serious about something," Shepard replied, tapping her fingers nervously on the low beam beside her. While communications still worked and allowed their secure channel, they had never repaired the room that housed it – let alone the quantum entangler that the Illusive Man had once used. The credits weren't there for aesthetics. It was dark and seemed to suit the conversation.

"Because I am serious!" Liara replied and leant closer to the transmitter. She exhaled heavily and touched her brow before saying, "Come stay with us, no one will ever find you."

Shepard's expression softened, and she finally looked at the screen. "You know me better than that, Liara."

"I know, I know," Liara said, hanging her head as she leant on something out of view. "Goddess, I know."

"It was a choice I made," Shepard said, watching the asari struggle. "No one held this mission over my head. I may have not known the details going into it… but I made the choice to do this."

"I doubt it even entered your thoughts to do otherwise," Liara replied.

Shepard smiled sadly at her. "Only for a moment."

Liara swallowed the lump in her throat, hands moving over unseen controls. "There were reports I wanted to forward you – intel my agents had gathered. There is so much to go through, so much to decipher what is relevant, I couldn't know that –"

"I know, Liara," Shepard softly said, shaking her head. "I don't expect you to. You couldn't have stopped it. This is the Reapers – the ones who indoctrinated Saren and your mother, the ones who kidnapped tens of thousands of colonists and hunted the Protheans to extinction." Pressing her lips closed, it was a moment before she choked on the words, "With that relay gone, it buys us time. I don't know how much, but more than there would have been. I've gotten used to people not seeing it - not believing me. Remember? I died because of it."

"I remember," Liara said, watching her with sad eyes.

Shepard paced in front of the projector, walking in a tight circle as she put a closed hand over her mouth. When she spoke, she leaned back in. "I need you now more than ever, Liara."

"You know I would do anything for you, Jade," Liara replied.

"The galaxy needs to set aside their petty differences, and information is the key. I don't know if it will be a month, a year, or more before the Reapers make it from deep space. Maybe I'll be dead and gone, but I'm pretty sure you'll still be around."

"Shepard, don't stay that," Liara gushed.

Lifting a hand, Shepard silenced her. "It's the truth. They're coming. They are unrelenting, you've seen it just as well as I. If anyone in the galaxy understands, it's you."

There was silence on the feed for a time, before Liara said, "What will the Alliance do to you?"

Shepard shrugged, leaning on her hands towards the screen, "No worse than they've already done. There's a tribunal assembling on Earth to prosecute me, court marshalled most likely - I'm surprised, you don't know most of it already?"

"It's been... surprisingly tight-lipped," Liara quietly said, expression ashen. "Reports of concern about possible retaliation from the Hegemony. Religious fanatics, sentient rights groups. The word of your indictment was only released a few hours ago... I'll do all I can to misdirect them."

"Thanks for looking out for me," Shepard replied, swallowing before she continued. "I destroyed a relay, and all the planets and people in that system along with it. I don't expect a homecoming parade."

"And the Normandy? Your crew?"

Shepard wiped across her lips, exhaling heavily. "Impounded and grounded. I think turning myself in might save them from my fate."

"They wouldn't testify against you, would they?"

"Not anyone on the ship, no, but..." Shepard hesitated. The more they spoke, the deeper the twisting pit in her gut became. Even if she had grown accustomed to playing the underdog since her resurrection, she could not escape the truth of her actions. She closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Liara."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Shepard," the asari replied, absently shaking her head. "I cannot believe where we have ended up most days, all the things we've been through since I first met you… and I would not trade it for the all the galaxy. I will do anything I can to see you released, and see your crew safe. If the Alliance, Council, or anyone even thinks to hurt you, they will make a powerful enemy."

Shepard laughed and finally sank back into a chair, crossing her arms to lean on them and look at the screen. "You've certainly grown to suit your new skin."

"What is the point of the power if I cannot protect my friends," Liara replied, finally smiling a little. She looked away, manipulating something off-screen before she tentatively asked, "Have you told Thane?"

Shepard shook her head, eyes falling down. "No. Not yet. We're heading to Illium so Mordin can finish the procedure he developed for his Keprals… It... might buy him more time."

"Tell him," Liara said, squarely looking at her. "They all deserve to know."

"I know," Shepard said, linking her hands together behind her back once more. "I know. I - that's the plan. That's what's up next."

"I'll be in touch," Liara said, and let her gaze linger before cutting the feed.

Shepard shivered and reached out for one of the collapsed supports, standing up in the darkness. When she closed her eyes, she let her attention drift to the subtle hum of the drive core through everything. It was almost silent now. Not like that first day long ago, her first ship out of basic. No clanking vibrato that set your molars on edge, no oppressive confines and tight quarters, every inch packed with rations, munitions or bunks.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Summon the crew to the cargo hold. Joker too."

* * *

The sparse Cerberus crew was mixed with her assault team – they were all her team now. Her allies, her friends. And their heads turned when Shepard strolled out of the elevator, posture rigid, face down and hands clasped behind her back. They fell silent without prompting.

Jack crossed her arms and leant against one of the ventilation hubs. "So. Decided to have a party? Won't deny, looks like a piss poor time, Shep."

"Yeah," she replied with a half-laugh. "I should have brought more liquor." Lifting her eyes, she looked around the diminished group. "Maybe the mess would have held us all, but…"

"Enough skirting the issue," Garrus cut in, and her eyes lifted to him.

"I don't know if –"

Shepard righted herself, the ingrained N7 soldier within her coming through. "No. He's right. I haven't been doing my duty as your commander, and for that, I'm sorry. You've all been through hell, and stuck by me when we came out the other end. You deserve to know what happened on… on the other side of the Alpha Relay."

A flickered memory of blurred combat hardsuits, and the vision from Object Rho surfaced. Shepard swallowed it down, and forced herself to look amongst the attentive eyes upon her.

"It was my decision to take down the relay - in order to prevent the Reapers from using it to quickly gain access to the rest of the galaxy." Shepard's eyes faltered. "Mine, and mine alone."

"Are you insane?" One of the crewman said, his frame contorted in tension.

"It's possible," Shepard replied under her breath.

"What are you even doing questioning her?" Jacob cut in, and a number of heads turned his way. He looked back to Shepard. "We've all seen what the Reapers are capable of, even if some don't want to remember it."

"There was an artefact on the asteroid – one that resonated with a repeating, decreasing signal. A countdown to their arrival." Shepard tightened her hands behind her back, trying to steady the nausea in her gut. "I saw it. Like I've seen with all the beacons, all the other artefacts we've found. There was an Alliance infiltration team who found it… who saw the visions and designed that base to launch the asteroid and destroy the relay."

"Then this is their doing, not yours," Chakwas said. Her brow furrowed in concern. "You can't take blame for everything, Commander."

"They were indoctrinated, and had stopped all work – had stopped trying to destroy it. They tried to take me hostage, sedated at Harbinger's command." Shepard inhaled deeply, shifting her weight and cracking her shoulders back. "I think my implants saved me in the end. I was out of time when I woke and fought my way free. There wasn't time to warn the colony. There wasn't time for anything, since every member on that station was trying to kill me to keep me from getting to the engines."

"But you did it," Garrus said. His arms were crossed and his eyes hadn't left her.

"I did."

"And that Alliance ship that docked after. How did they know?"

"Admiral Hackett asked me to retrieve the scientist – a friend of his. She was being held by the batarians." Shepard's voice was losing strength. Her eyes glazed a moment before she said. "Right before I was extracted, I saw Harbinger. That system was destroyed to keep them at bay, at least for a little longer. We have more time now. But… that's where the Reapers are. And they're coming for us."

The crew shifted, and gazes lingered.

"Then nothing has changed," Joker interjected. When he caught a few stares, he said, "What? You guys act like we haven't known this all along."

"Indeed," Thane said, and Shepard looked at him. His posture mirrored her own. "They have always been the coming storm."

"This doesn't change anything, Shepard," Garrus said, and he waved a hand, offering a placating sigh. "So what – we need to unite the galaxy or something like that? Is that what the Alliance brass was on about?"

"Something like that," Shepard said under her breath, and chuckled before finding the hard calm of her command once more. "You also know how little anyone has ever believed anything I've said about the Reapers. After we finish our business on Illium, I'll be surrendering myself to the Alliance for… humanity can't afford a war with the Hegemony. None of us can."

"What?" Garrus' expression went blank, and the murmurs through the crew gained volume.

"You're just giving up, just like that?" Joker waved a hand through the air.

"I thought you were something," Jack said, pushing off the fan vent and storming past them. "Shows what I know."

Shepard closed her eyes, as more questions came at her. The indignation, the hurt, it had to be something catalogued and remembered – she had to hold onto this fight.

"What did they expect you to do? Just let the Reapers waltz in and destroy us?"

"No," Shepard replied, and she shrugged, her hands still clasped tight behind her back. More of their questions and fire came at her, but she raised her voice. "I killed more than 300,000 people. For the right reasons or not, it doesn't change the fact that that entire system was obliterated. And I will not shirk my duty to uphold the principles of the Alliance and the oaths that I have sworn."

More waves of frustration and half-made sounds were there, and other crewmembers made to go.

"Is that in then?" Joker said, and they stopped. "You're just ditching us to go fulfil some sense of duty? You've run this long, why let them catch you now – don't think they'd ever find us if you didn't want them too. EDI and I won't let that happen."

"I know," Shepard said, and let her gaze meet his. "But this is different."

"Bullshit," Joker said, and pushed the crewwoman beside him aside to hobble towards the elevator. "Some noble sacrifice. That's crap, and you know it. Goddamned bureaucracy."

"Return to your stations. We'll be docking on Illium soon, and need to wrap up our affairs," Shepard commanded.

Jacob stared at her a moment more before moving away with some of the crew. Matthews touched his brow, staring at her in disbelief. "We stood by you. We gave up everything to follow you – because we believed in this. We believed in you. What do you expect us to do now? We have nothing!"

"That won't be the case," Shepard said, and her voice cracked. "I'm sorry."

Chakwas' eyes lingered on her, expression drooped and lips in a line. She passed a glance to Garrus and Thane before following the last of the crew into the elevator. Garrus crossed his arms and stared her down. The sounds of the fans grew louder in the ensuing silence.

"You don't have to say anything, Garrus," she whispered.

"Don't I?"

"No," she countered. "Because I know you're a man of justice. Even if you don't want to see it, you know this has to happen."

"I guess we all have to – how do you say it - face the music some day." Garrus shook his head, fingers tightening on his upper arm. "Damn it, Shepard. They can't just treat you like some terrorist! I don't have anywhere but fighting at your side anymore! Where should I go?"

"Home," Shepard said, and his blue eyes shot to her. "To your family. So I know where to find you."

Garrus' mandibles twitched and his mouth clenched shut. Launching forward, he stalked to the elevator without another word.

"You've been awfully quiet," Shepard said, unable to quite look at Thane where he stood a few feet away.

"What could I say?"

Shepard's jaw tightened and she turned on a heel, only pausing as she touched the call button. "Be ready for Illium." She didn't look back as she got into the car.


	16. Chapter 16

Shepard sat at the desk in her quarters, her skin cast in a blue pallor from the tank of water behind her. The second aquarium was empty, a deep crack running down the plastiglass. Clicking through the array of extra-net reports and communiqués, she took up the half-empty bottle and downed the rest of the fuschia liquor. From the dark bags under her eyes and the condition of her civvies, it was clear she'd been there for some time.

"Commander?" EDI's voice cut through the quiet.

"I asked not to be disturbed," Shepard murmured and blinked lengthily. She puckered her lips in before downing the rest of the bottle and sliding it against the wall. It clunked into the other empties beside it.

"The crew is concerned about you," the AI replied. "As am I. Many have request that I convey their desire to speak with you. You have not left your quarters since speaking to us."

"There's nothing else to say," Shepard said, and leant forward over her terminal. The message from Anderson was there – the tentative details of her surrender to the Alliance MPs. To him. And how he'd be responsible for transfer of the Normandy's command. Coming full circle, it seemed.

"We will be docking on Illium within the hour," EDI said. The silences stretched, awkward if they could be. "What will happen to me?"

Shepard made a soft sound, shaking her head and putting her forehead in her palm. The edges of reality were blurred and her thoughts were fuzzy. But it didn't dull the acidic gnaw inside. "I won't let them hurt you. You can trust him. Admiral Anderson. He's a close friend."

"Yes, Commander," EDI replied. "Did you wish me to allow Thane access to your quarters?"

Shaking her head, Shepard collapsed further upon herself in the chair, upheld only by her arm on the desk. "No, EDI," she choked. "Ensure the crew has all their belongings packed. I don't know when we'll need to leave ship."  
"As you wish," EDI replied.

"Has Liara made contact regarding their accounts?" Shepard's words scarce slurred together.

There was a brief pause. "Miss T'soni has indicated that the crew should not find any difficulties. She has modified their legal files and monetary assets, and granted assurances regarding their safety and motility."

Shepard put her lips against a closed fist, murmuring, "Thank her for me."

The terminal blipped, and Shepard's eyes swung back to the backlit screen. Garrus. Cheeky son of a bitch. The message was short. Swallowing away the sweet taste on her tongue, she got up from the desk and stripped off her clothing before disappearing into the shower.

Scalded clean and dressed in her gunmetal-hued hardsuit, Shepard was half-sober when she made it down the elevator and strode through the CIC. The scant crew fell silent, and she swallowed her pride and nodded to them as she walked towards the cockpit. Garrus stood up from where he sat with Joker, and crossed his arms, staring her down.

"Nice of you to join us," he said under his breath.

Shepard mimicked his pose, and met his gaze. Hardening her jaw, she said, "Just needed someone to kick my ass."

"I could punch you too, if you'd like," Garrus replied, talons clacking on the upper arm of his armour.

Almost laughing, Shepard said, "And I might let you get one hit. Because I'm in such a good mood."

"Don't let Thane hear you two talking like that," Joker murmured from his seat without looking up from his work.

Shepard shook her head, and reached out to activate the ship's comm. A clarion sound filtered through the ship, before she began to speak. "This is Shepard. As you know, we'll be docking in Nos Astra in just under an hour… I realize I've not done my duty as of late, and for that I'm sorry. You're a crew deserving more than I can give."

Hesitating, Shepard looked out the window of the Normandy, watching the shields flicker like blue fire. Joker turned in his seat and watched her in his periphery. Lips turning to the comm. again, she said, "You have done me and humanity – and all of the galaxy – proud by your actions. You were willing to give your lives in a fight most didn't even want to believe existed - in a fight many didn't survive. Because you believed in it – and because you believed in me when nobody else would. You can be damned sure I won't forget that.

"Take this time, because I don't know when you'll be called to fight. I know it's a lot to ask, but you're the people I trust – the people the galaxy will need when the Reapers come. I couldn't have made it this far without you." Shepard hesitated, and closed her eyes. "I'll survive. And so will you. Because that's what we do. And we won't sacrifice our souls in the process – so we can be the hope that everyone needs."

* * *

"You coming?" Shepard hesitated near the airlock and looked back to the cockpit.

"Naw," he replied, turning half-way in his seat. "They'll have to pry my cold dead hands from the console. Unless you're here to haul me off again?"

Shepard's expression almost faltered, but she huffed a laugh. "No. Best if I don't break you."

"Yeah," Joker said, and sunk back in the seat.

"Anderson will keep you. I put in the request that he does."

"He better," Joker replied under his breath, only glancing at her once before turning back to the orange array of haptic screens. "Not really keen on letting someone else's ass ruin my grooves in this seat."

"I'll see you later," Shepard said and shook her head, strolling through the decon chamber and onto the docking ramp, from where she could see the crew disappearing into the city. Mordin was with Thane nearby, the salarian rapidly keying into his omni-tool. There was no sign of Jack. Jacob stood in plainclothes with one of the remaining Cerberus crewmen, and he came towards her as she disembarked. The Cerberus crewman nodded to Shepard and hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

"Figure it's best we disappear before the Alliance shows," Jacob said, clasping his hands behind his back and standing rigid.

"At ease," Shepard said, and tilted her head to size him up. "Sure you want to disappear between the cracks? Have you considered reenlisting? We – they can always use good people like you."

"We'll see, Commander," Jacob replied, and extended a hand. She gave it a quick shake. "Don't let them pick you apart. They like that."

"I'll do my best, Mr. Taylor," Shepard murmured, and smacked his shoulder. "Keep in touch."

"Will do."

"Shepard," Mordin called for her attention. "Time slot at clinic nearby, will speak soon."

"Right," Shepard said, and lifted a hand as her eyes turned to Thane. "I'll see you soon."

"We've a room booked," Thane replied, and lifted his omni-tool. Hers blipped in reply. "I hope you will join me."

Shepard nodded, standing rigid at the bottom of the Normandy's gangway. She watched them go, and it was only when Garrus sighed she snapped out of it.

"Sure you don't want me to follow you to Earth?"

"That would go over well," Shepard said, and slowly smiled as she looked at him.

"You know as well as I do that turian-human relations have improved."

"What are you, a diplomat?"

Garrus put his hands on his hips. "Saying I wouldn't be welcome?"

Shepard chuckled and tapped his arm. They began to walk. "I wouldn't let them treat you as anything but the best. No… it's more that you couldn't handle the red tape on the Citadel."

"Mm, true," he mused.

"I wouldn't subject you to the circus that this judicial-political process will be."

Garrus sighed heavily and his mandibles flared. They both dwelled in the space between them.

"You don't want to see me there," Shepard said, looking up to him. "Heck, I don't want to see me there."

"I'll be there on the other side," Garrus said, his voice falling low and gravelly. "If you need me."

"Always, Garrus," Shepard said with a shrug and a sad smile. "You make me look good."

Garrus scoffed and took her offered hand, only to be pulled down for a two-pat hug. "Take care of yourself. I won't be there to watch your six."

"You too," Shepard said, swallowing the tension in her throat. "Stay off Omega."

* * *

"I just need a few more days," Shepard said, standing at attention in front of the display. "I've some personal matters to wrap up."

"We've got that to give," Anderson replied. He nodded to her. "I'm sure you know - people are starting to talk. It won't be safe for you out here."

Shepard smirked. "It hasn't been safe for years, sir."

"Right you are," Anderson said and sighed. Time was there in the creases around his eyes and the weight of his gaze. "Let me know."

When the terminal went dark, Shepard closed her eyes and let out a pent-up sigh. She stood immobile for another moment more, before moving towards the glass doors of the balcony. Her steps halted, and she swiped a pack of cigarettes off the table before sliding out into the noise and wind of Nos Astra.

The days had blurred together in her avoidance of Thane. She was restless and trapped planetside, itching like she should be fighting. And now this… they were coming to take her away from it all and find a cell more to their fitting. A cage for a war criminal – isn't that what the batarians were saying?

Shepard huffed as she lit a cigarette and took a drag. Holding it in, she hoisted herself onto the wide plasticrete ledge. She closed her eyes as she quickly finished the stick, and placed a hand on the ledge to steady the heady sensation buzzing through her. She lit another and looked over the cityscape from her perch in the high-rise hotel.

The other buildings blocked the evening sun where it sat near the horizon, but the colours of its descent reached over the curve of the planet. Each building and whizzing transport was illuminated by the refracted light, flecks of orange and yellow that held back the shadows. An empty stare was all she offered it, plugging the cigarette to her lips as she watched the continual buzz of life from her precarious perch.

"I have never known you to smoke," Thane said from the doors, drawing her attention.

"Thane." Shepard spat the taste off her lips and butted the cigarette on the ledge bedside her. "They were in the room… seemed like as good an idea as any. I didn't think I'd be seeing you yet… idiot…"

"Hardly," he replied, and moved closer to her on silent steps.

Shepard closed her eyes as a breeze came up, her stomach fluttering with the knowledge of the height – and of what came. She licked the tar taste from her lips, and touched her forehead as she grimaced. "Sorry. Probably the last thing I should be doing."

Thane put his hands on her shoulders and leant forward to let his lips brush her hair. Soft tresses, once so foreign, but now so familiar in their indelible presence, and the peace their scent granted. The cigarettes were there too, a smog on the musk of her body. "Liara left word regarding the arrival of an Alliance ship."

Shepard tucked her chin down and leant back into him as he slid a hand around her waist.

"She knew why they are here," Thane said, and linked his hands with hers. The knowledge of her absence – her avoidance – left a tense strain in his weakened lungs. They had come here for him, when they could have run. That he acquiesced to Mordin's treatment and buried his pride. A year, two perhaps. It was more than he had ever hoped.

"I feel like a hunted animal." Shepard slipped her hand over his and held it to her stomach, trying to warm the deepening chill there. In the city below, she could see people moving on balconies, the details and faces in passing cars, the vid in an adjacent building – her cybernetic eyes allowed it all. For all her upgrades, for all her fabrication and reanimation, she was still human. "I should have told you everything from the start. Before the crew, before anyone."

His lips found her neck, and Thane breathed foreign words upon her skin. "Then tell me, siha."

"I'm so tired," Shepard whispered as she looked from the horizon to the pebbled texture of his hand – the details she would miss, the way she could never remember like he would her. "But the batarians want my head. Anderson is coming to collect me – it's what has to be done. Be the criminal they need to keep the Hegemony from openly retaliating against the Alliance. It's already being spun as some ploy for revenge." Her voice shrunk as her throat tightened, and her voice cracked. "None of them care about what we've done, about the Reapers and what they'll do."

"It is easier to live a pleasant lie than acknowledge the blade at one's throat," Thane said, cradling her against him.

"I keep thinking of the relay. Of all those people. Of how I let down my crew. And… it isn't me. Maybe it is. I can't change what I've done." Shepard murmured against him, cheek sticking against his clothing. "I'm sorry for all this. I hope you can forgive me some day."

Thane inhaled deeply and gathered her chestnut tresses. The air pulled easier already. Only a few days, and it was easier than the day they'd met.

_ Nasana went to dead weight, warm, heavy, the life evaporating from her sky-coloured skin. The click of pistols and the metered weight of a trained killer – seasoned more than trained. The proximity of companions reveals their loyalty. Hardened human eyes as the asari is laid to rest. _

"You can't come with me, Thane," Shepard said, her voice sounding smaller than it should have. "It's better that way."

_ The ship is quiet, no footsteps, no chatter, no click or hush of running water. She curls against him, a choked sob the only release of her tension. It is there, in the cords of her neck and how her hand grips his coat. "I have you."_

Blinking quickly, Thane combed his fingers through her hair and said, "If that is what you wish."

Shaking her head, Shepard clutched the neckline of his vest and sat up, pulling him into her lips and kissing him. Thane steeled his arms around her as she perched on the balcony ledge, the taste of ash on her lips a reminder of burning bodies, buildings and lives, as though a hallmark of something to come. As her fingers danced up his neck and across his fringe, he made a sound against her lips and tugged her to her feet.

"It isn't what I want," Shepard sighed, licking her lips and kissing him again. Each press of lips lingered, until she traced down his jaw. "I have to take that in smaller quantities."

"I want to be there," Thane said, as she edged him back towards the open balcony door. "Don't doubt that."

"I don't," Shepard said and smiled. The expression was lopsided, and she patted his chest, even as her eyes soaked up other parts. "How are you feeling?"

"Well," Thane replied as he reached for her hand. He held it to his chest. "Stronger than I have since we met."

"I'm glad," Shepard said, and looked at her hand in his. "You deserve the chances you gain, Thane. You've redeemed yourself. I hope you believe that."

"You redeemed me, siha," Thane said, his breath on her cheek as they nestled close. Shepard ran her hands around his waist, clinging to him with a defined intensity. "You woke me to show that I could be saved."

You can't save me, Shepard thought, and laid her cheek against him. She closed her eyes, breathing in the arid scent that his scaly skin always carried, and concentrating on the sculpted muscles that embraced her – that sought to comfort her. She was pulling away inside, shrinking from her skin and heart. Some foreign thing, left too long to dry, hardened and rubbery, unfitting of the shell within which it sat.

She could still see the relay, still see the vision Rho had granted.

"Siha," Thane said, hand upon the back of her neck.

Shepard shivered, the sentiment almost piercing her core. She pulled him into her lips in reply, drowning out the ache with an urge instead – one last selfish urge.


	17. Chapter 17

Shepard opened her eyes and stared at the light that seeped between the curtains obscuring the window of their hotel room. Somehow she had avoided disturbing Thane when she woke with a twitch, torn from sleep by the memories that left her in a cold sweat.

The dreams had roused her again, resurgent as ever – filtered with Harbinger's voice and the deaths of thousands; of every empty, goo-filled pod in the Collector's base, of the haunted remembrance of a civilization so close to victory, but subjugated beneath the unrelenting heel of their machine masters until they were nothing but obedient husks. Of Elysium and the bloodied, mangled faces of the dead batarians, and the system she'd obliterated – there were so many in the rippling wake of her life.

It reminded her of a story her father had once told, of the great river Styx in ancient Greek mythology. He described the waters as a sea of souls, each desperate for the touch of life once more – and how they drew close to any living person that tried to pass. It was only natural to want that blush of life again, and legend said all but a handful were not drowned in the depths, consumed by the frigid, ephemeral tides.

Exhaling slowly, Shepard refocused on the city lights. They flickered with the continual pass of traffic, though they were spared the sound in their posh room.

Isn't that what Thane said? That we all return to the sea. The sea isn't kind. But not everyone needs drown.

Shepard twitched as Thane touched the curve of her hip. She let her head sink into the pillow as he kissed her shoulder. "Have you been awake long?"

"As long as you have," he replied.

"I should know better than to think that I could get anything past you," Shepard said and chuckled under her breath. "Nothing gets by you."

"A consequence of my species," Thane murmured, and the bed was silent as he moved. His hand ran up her arm, over her skin, a continual soothing motion that he had come to know.

Shepard sighed and closed her eyes. "You need your rest."

"No more than you."

"I'm not the one undergoing medical treatment."

"I doubt the Professor would insist I keep from being close to you," Thane chuckled, his hand across her backside and thighs. Over the scars without pause. It kept moving, never anywhere long, just firm enough. "Besides, the treatment is almost complete."

Shepard pressed her lips in a line, looking at the glowing curtains with half-lidded eyes. He knew too well how to relax her. The thought made her chest clench, and she shifted – she couldn't let herself be lulled, sleep, sleep was something for the infirm, the innocent - and his hand dropped away as she sat up and swung her legs off the bed.

"Is it the dreams?"

Shoulders slumping briefly, Shepard buried it into that core. "Yes. It hasn't been easy."

"You are stronger than any I have known, siha," Thane replied, moving in the bed as well. His dark eyes followed her. "You have never seemed one to choose an easy path."

Shepard put her hands down on the bed at either side of her and hung her head, half-chuckling. "Is that really a choice?"

"No," Thane replied, bending one leg and watching her. "But that doesn't change it."

Running a hand up her face, Shepard drew a deep breath. The dreams weren't as willing to let go. "Where will you go?"

"The Citadel," Thane replied, "So I can spend time with Kolyat. And it should allow you to contact me with relative ease."

"Do it for him, not for me," she said.

"If you'd prefer."

"It's what's best," Shepard said under her breath, and got up from the bed. "When I board the Normandy again, I won't have the luxury of... of this." She motioned around the room, and spared him a brief glance.

"Our time and distance apart will not weaken my resolve or my love and admiration for you, Jade," Thane said. "I have seen who you truly are, no matter what the Alliance or others may say about you."

"For how much of a realist are, I think you see me with rose-coloured glasses too often." When she caught his queried glance, she continued, "I'm not any warrior angel, Thane, I'm not a saint, not perfect. I am bloodied, and..."

"I have killed just as many in my own life."

Shepard pressed her lips closed and turned away from him, crossing her arms over the tank top she wore. There was a difference - she knew there was – in how he idolized her. Liara's words came back to her – a replacement for a dead wife – and she closed her eyes. "I think it's best we part ways when I leave Illium."

"I see," Thane said, and hung his legs off the other side of the bed. His head dropped too. "If that is what you wish."

The hand against her arm tightened into a fist, and Shepard said, "I've told you more than once, my life isn't about that."

"Perhaps," Thane said, the word stilted and aimless. His watched her wander to the curtains and pull them open, despite her half-nudity. She watched the lights of the city in the quiet. "You don't need to sacrifice everything."

Shepard's eyes dropped, unfocused, and her fingers went white in their grip of the fabric. "I'm meeting with Anderson tomorrow. I'm sorry I won't be able to see your treatment through, but I have a duty to maintain."

"You never need apologize, siha," Thane quietly said, cataloguing her from where he sat; the contrasting light on her bare skin, the disarray of her hair and the wrinkles in the white cotton tanktop. He imagined her eyes, the ghost they had carried since the relay, and the fatigue that had been growing day by day. His arm shook subtly as he tightened his fist into the bedsheets and shucked the solipsistic urge. "You have given me another life to live."

"I'll take the couch," Shepard whispered, and she tucked her chin down, not allowing herself to look as she moved into the living room. "You need your rest."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Unlike me to add this, but the song I was listening to when I wrote the scene below: Call Me by Shinedown. I think it really adds something._

_._

Unable to sleep, Shepard dressed and gathered her shoulder satchel of personal effects, before leaving the room without a glance at Thane. Taking the stairs all the way down, she sweet-talked her way into the exercise room of the hotel. Running on the treadmill in her armour, she tried to blur into the rhythm of her feet and the huff her breath. Agitated and unable to keep her thoughts from niggling in the back of her head, she finally threw them down and disappeared into the wee hours of Nos Astra's night. The air was humid and the sky lanes were quiet, the markets and stores nearby locked down and blipping with security systems.

Shepard kept a quick pace, easily marking the turns and routes she took, knowing it was only a few hours before she was to meet Anderson. Every question and scoff in her thoughts was roughly pushed aside, a drill sergeant reigning in to discipline the rogue emotions that threatened the whole. Thoughts were the enemy - they eschewed action that would solve the problems. But what action could she have when it was just a waiting game for the gallows?

She had left Thane behind without further word. But what more could be said? A lot maybe, but what good would it do. Sleep wasn't an option. The cool night air and the burn in her muscles as she jogged were better than any awkward silence in the dark. It was real. It was something she could let herself feel. It would make her stronger.

The plazas and taxi junctions blurred by.

She was just a soldier now.

Like in basic, when the only thing that had mattered was being better, being stronger, shooting faster and following orders. It was rigor and routine, and that's what pain needed. Motions to crush it, bury it, and come out stronger for it. To commit to the cause for the better of all humanity - to sacrifice and take the blow.

Standing in a wide foyer beneath a towering skyscraper, Shepard's eyes drew down into the darkness of the city's underbelly. Death before dishonour. Technically she was - should be - dead, so had she lived up to it?  
There were footsteps behind her. "Rough place to be out alone."

"Want me to call your mom? Maybe she can come and take you home," Shepard replied without looking at them. There was a hint of light in the sky, blues instead of starry blacks.

"Funny," another translator-altered voice replied.

Shepard inhaled deeply and gave her head a little shake, before pulling up her omni-tool. It flickered to gauge the life forms nearby – three. "I wasn't trying to be funny. Just thought I'd give you the chance to keep walking."

When the hand touched her shoulder, Shepard scarce flinched, and turned to see the pair of turians and a batarian. Tensed, she knocked the turian's hand away and he scoffed.

"Can't we show you a good time?"

"Not sure you know how," Shepard replied without a smile, and cracked her shoulder. "Now back off."

"The soft human thinks she's threatening," the batarian said, and tilted his head to the right. "Cute. We'll take your creds instead then."

"Alright," Shepard said and spread her hands, chuckling darkly. She tossed her satchel down against the stone ledge. "I'll even let you get in one hit."

The turian at the back narrowed his eyes, and his mandibles pulled tight as the batarian stepped closer. The second turian moved with less doubt, and caught her with a hook shot. Before he could swing again, Shepard flowed into a biotic-charged punch. The turian took the full force and flew back off his feet, toppling over a planter some ten feet away. Her eyes snapped between the other two, and they backed off with their hands raised.

"Shit, we were just being friendly," the batarian replied, his eyes wide. "Can't be too careful, ain't that right?"

"Yeah," the other turian replied, hurrying to help his friend up. "Just friendly."

"What's wrong with you?" the fallen turian said, a hand to where there was a smatter of blue blood leaked down his mandible. "You could have killed me!"

"I didn't even touch you." The biotics flared in Shepard's hand again, and she took a step towards them. The men stumbled back a few feet more. "Go find someone else to play with if you don't like it."

"Crazy human," the turian said, and tugged his friend's arm further. They kept their eyes on her as they scattered across the plaza and down a different skyway.

"Too bad," Shepard murmured and exhaled roughly, her tongue flecking over the crackled lip that had begun to bleed. She stooped to retrieve her bag and sat down on the ledge. Her weaves hummed and she had to flex her hands and huff another breath to calm the adrenaline rush. She pitched her head into her hands, chest tightening with ache, strain and confinement. The sounds of traffic grew, and the day brightened, a blur as she stared at the scuffs in the tile underfoot.

When she lifted her head, the small restaurant adjacent the building complex was opening its doors. The asari in on the stoop hesitated before coming over.

"Are you alright? You're bleeding."

Shepard looked into her smooth, freckled face. A matronly Liara. She smiled tight-lipped. "So I am."

"Is there someone I can get a hold of for you?" The asari pulled up her omni-tool, kneeling down to look at her in concern. "Let me get that for y-" She stepped back quickly as Shepard stood up.

"I should go," Shepard said, licking the dried blood and stinging the split lip. "Thank you - I have someone to meet."

It was a lesson Shepard continually strode to perfect - the absence of thought. It left an elephant in the room of her mind, but it was quiet. It left the pain in her chest unanswered, but it became fuel for her stubborn motivation.

Bypassing the taxi cars, Shepard walked the long path back to docks. The weight in her chest grew, more dense and compressed together in a white hot core that left her expression blank and her gaze absent. More than once her omni-tool blipped with a message, but she ignored it, like she ignored the cluster of thoughts that banged and begged for attention. They had their place. The cool of night evaporated with the rising sun, but a mist hung around the feet of the buildings. There was music and life, the whiz of sky cars and business beginning, laughter, oblivious laughter, and a handful of dialects mashing together all around her.

It made her want to run again, to escape the cycle that she was so removed from.

Tucking her chin down, Shepard slipped amidst the crowd, and they gave her a berth as she kept a quick pace in her combat armour. She spared a moment's attention for her omni-tool. It wasn't far now. At the edge of the private docks, she swiped her identification and was allowed through to a glass-backed waiting room that over-looked the ships and air traffic control. Anderson turned from where he stood, and the two soldiers with him went rigid at attention.

"Shepard," he said, and strode towards her. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd changed your mind."

Taking his hand, she met his grip with a firm shake. "Ah, you know I wouldn't do that, sir."

"I wouldn't blame you for it," he murmured, releasing her hand just as quick. Looking her over, his eyes pulled to the swollen clot of blood on her lip. "Keeping busy, I see?"

"Someone's always got to take out the trash," Shepard replied, glancing between the two guards. "Expecting trouble?"

Anderson arched his brow and glanced at the pair, before chuckling. "Not from you. The brass is concerned about the Alliance's image - even if you're a Spectre. We've tried to keep this hush-hush, but it's not the sort of situation you can sweep to the back pages."

Shepard swallowed her nausea before extending her hands. "Best put me in cuffs then. And wipe my lip so I look good for the press."

Fishing for a gaze she wouldn't give, Anderson tightened his jaw and motioned to one of the soldiers. "Get them, sergeant." He shook his head, and reached for a tissue off the table. His voice dropped low. "I know you don't deserve this, Shepard. You're the best of us."

"It's what's needed," she murmured, finally lifting her head. She took the tissue and wiped the blood from her lip and chin, licking the raw split left behind. "Thanks. How's my hair?"

"Just fine," he said, and briskly took the bulky cuffs from the helmeted soldier beside her. He huffed as he stared at them, before glancing up to her and quietly saying, "Want me to leave them loose so you can make a break for it?"

"I think I've caused enough of a scene," Shepard said, and her smirk faded. The cuffs closed on her wrists and she felt the static presence of the energy that held them. "Settled in nicely on the Normandy?"

"The quarters are roomy," Anderson replied and motioned towards a door. "I forget what it's like on private ships."

"I take it you're in the loft?" Shepard said and fell into line behind him. The two soldiers joined them, and the defined click and charge of their assault rifles followed her. "Suppose it was too much to expect that to be the new brig."

"The AI, what is it?"

"She's EDI."

"She wouldn't let anyone else in," Anderson chuckled, and glanced back at her as he swiped his omni-tool to open a second door, revealing the bright sun and the busy spaceport. A shadow passed overhead, and the air hummed with the woosh of thrusters as a shuttle passed.

"She watched over us," Shepard said, straightening her shoulders as they walked. "Take good care of her."

"Will do," Anderson replied, and when they passed through the gate, a throng of journalists came into view. He grumbled and said, "More than I'd hoped. Alright, let's get through this quick. No statements, let them do what they want, but we'll make for the gangway."

"Yes sir," one of the helmeted soldiers replied.

"Commander Shepard!" One of the reporters spotted them, and the crowd erupted into a catcall of questions and flashing vid-recorders. There was a line of Alliance soldiers keeping them back.

"Is this revenge for what the batarians did on Mindoir?"

"On my heels, Shepard," Anderson said under his breath, and they picked up the pace.

"Did Cerberus coordinate the attack?" another reported called. "Is it true they've been collaborating with the Alliance?"

The SR-2 was in sight - as were more Alliance soldiers guarding their port. Shepard lifted her chin, the reporter's voices blurring together as she kept her eyes on the embroidered back of Anderson's dress blues. Her pulse was in her throat, as the questions grew more personal.

"What implications did faking your death have on your personal life?"

"The Illuminated Primacy has issued a statement regarding your role in destroying a key piece of Prothean technology - how is your drell lover taking the news?"

Shepard's steps stilted only once, and she tightened her hands into fists in the heavy cuffs. One of the soldiers put a hand on her shoulder, and they passed through the security detail guarding the loading ramp that led to the Normandy. The hubbub of the journalists died as the door shut and the decon cycle vamped. In another moment, they were on ship, and the Alliance crewmen stopped in their tracks and stared.

"Shepard," EDI's voice broke over the comm. "It is good to see you."

"Good to hear you too, EDI," Shepard said, and shifted her weight as Anderson took a datapad and issued an order to a nearby lieutenant. "Hope they've been treating you well?"

"It has been adequate," the AI replied.

"Return to your duties and prepare for departure by day's end," Anderson barked, before taking Shepard's arm. "Come on. We'll get you to the brig."

"I know the way," Shepard replied, her voice hollowed hard.


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

"I'm surprised they're letting you talk to me," Shepard said, sitting with her feet on the bench of the confined brig in the Normandy's hold. She swiped through the info on the data-pad in her hand – news reports from the extranet. There was a lot of crap.

"Yeah, like they could stop me," Joker replied, his voice filtered through by EDI. "Who do you think EDI's going to listen to?"

Shepard chuckled and stretched out her leg. The lights outside the barrier of the brig were dimmed in simulated night. She could tell by the hum in the bulkheads they'd gone through a relay after leaving Illium, and had been sitting pretty for a few hours. "I keep thinking about something Jack said about becoming pirates."

"Might not be so bad," Joker replied, and there was a pause. "A peg leg would probably be more useful than what I've got. I don't know about the parrot though, considering your record with fish."

"Where are we headed?"

"Checking out a remote space station – Anderson just returned. He didn't look too happy. Now we're heading to another one," Joker murmured. "It sounds like they're looking for someone."

"What, he hasn't told you?"

"Naw," Joker replied, and there was a scoff on the line. "I don't even have my commission back yet, they want to wrap me in red tape or some shit like that. But who else were they going to get to fly my baby?"

"Have you talked to Admiral Hackett? I'm sure he'd help bypass whatever is in the way of reinstating you." Shepard flipped the datapad over as an image of herself came up. Millions were protesting. They were labelling her a terrorist. "Why am I reading this crap?"

"What's that?"

"Nothing," Shepard replied, and slid down to lie on the stiff bunk and stare at the ceiling. When she closed her eyes, the dark hotel room was there once more, and the sound of Thane's gravelly voice invaded her thoughts. Rapidly sitting up, she hit the wall and swung her legs off the bunk.

"You alright down there?" Joker asked.

"Yeah," Shepard replied in a smooth lie. She killed the comm and sighed. Another surreal turn in her erratic life. "EDI?"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Can I have some noise or something? Maybe from the crew?" Shepard's shoulders slumped, and she closed her eyes. There was the memory of hallucinatory colours and whorls, of delight, of gunfire and fatigue-quivering muscles. "It's a little too quiet in here."

There was a pause, before the sounds of the mess and CIC filtered through, half-echoed and distant; the blips of consoles and verifications from haptic interfaces, the cut of military-precise murmurs and steps - which all harkened back to a simpler time. She used to belong in that ebb and flow, it was her oxygen and life line. But now... now she was more than an outsider.

She was a betrayer.

"Is that sufficient?"

Shepard opened her eyes and broke the immersion. "Just peachy, EDI."

* * *

"I received a report from Mordin – Thane's treatments completed, and his prospects are good," Chakwas said from where she leant outside the barrier of the brig. Her hand dropped with the datapad. "If you'd like to see it."

"Alright," Shepard replied, her eyes down upon the table outside of her cell. There was a holo board upon it. "Exd5."

Chakwas kept her eyes on the Commander as the pieces on the board moved. "It was the right thing to do. His quality of life for his remaining years will be considerably improved."

"That's all anyone can hope," Shepard said, resting her chin on her hands and keeping her eyes on the board.

"Bxc6+." The console blipped as the piece moved into check.

Shepard shook her head and sat up, crossing her arms. "Just doing what I can for a friend."

"You know, that seemed far too easy," Chakwas said, and motioned at the board. "Have you thought to talk about what you're going through?"

"Wouldn't do much good, doctor," Shepard replied, finally glancing at her friend. "And you usually beat me."

"True," Chakwas said with a brief grin. "But not this quick."

Shepard sighed and ran a hand over her hair, leaning back on the bunk. "What can I say, I don't do well under confinement."

"It's more than that," Chakwas said, and took rolled the chair closer to sit down just outside the force field. "Why did you leave him behind?"

Shepard pressed her lips in a line, and grouped her fingers together, tapping them on the bed beside her as she focused on a distant point. "I left all of my team behind, it wouldn't have been fair to take just him. You know how much it would have hurt Garrus' feelings."  
"He wasn't just your team, Shepard," Chakwas said, waving her hand that held the data pad.

"Well, he is now," she replied, looking down at the chessboard again. "What about you? Have they brought you in for questioning yet?"

Chakwas made a frustrated sound. "No, but it's scheduled for when we reach Earth. After we retrieve your jailer. But that is changing the subject." The doctor's omni-tool blipped, prompting her to stand up. With a sigh, she pushed her chair towards the door. "At least take this? Perhaps he wasn't so clear on your desires."

"Where are we?" Shepard asked, reaching for the pad as Chakwas deactivated the field.

"Omega," Chakwas said, and brought the field back up as she turned towards the med-bay. "Which is why I'm leaving - in my experience, visits to that station are generally followed by visits to me, unfortunately."

"Here's hoping," Shepard replied, and watched till the door into the med-bay cycled closed. The projected chessboard flickered off and she sighed, sinking back in the bunk again. The weight of the datapad in her hand seemed to grow, and she flipped it to read what was saved on it.

.

_Siha,_

_That my fingers find their way here to leave my thoughts – that I am alive, that I can breath as I do – it is all because of you. _

_When we first met, I could not have imagined myself where I am now. I moved as my body deemed necessary, an instrument of my employers, once more exacting their will how I had been trained to all my life. That day on Illium I saw a chance for redemption, but even then it was merely another path for my feet to tread, while my soul lay buried deep within._

_Through your strength and perseverance, your heroism and sacrifice, you became a light sent from Arashu, waking me from my dormancy to feel the heat of the sun once more. It was too late when I realized you were a siha, a warrior for the just – and that I was wilfully following you in your cause. I was alive – and I had precious little time – but I had been given the chance to know love once more. And I desire nothing more than to give that time to you._

_Now I fear it is your soul that falls into shadow, and I pray that the gods guide you through this time, and tread at your side where I cannot go. Though you need not shoulder such a burden alone, I know you will try to. But, even if I cannot be there, you have those around you who will help see you through this night. You are not alone, siha._

_And know that with the time you have given me, I will not sit by in vain – but I shall wait for you with the coming dawn. My love will be there for you._

_May the goddess guard you through the coming storm,_

_Thane._

_._

The datapad fell against Shepard's chest, held loosely in her hand as she stared at the wall, tongue thick and teeth grit as she stifled her breath. Shaking her head, she smeared her fingers over her eyes and sniffed in sharply. "Damn it, Thane."

"Shepard," EDI's voice broke the strained quiet. "Admiral Anderson is on his way to the brig."

"Thanks EDI," Shepard whispered, and cleared her throat. She looked upward and blinked rapidly, breathing deep to clear the emotion from her features. Her attention snapped to the door as it opened, showing Anderson and a young, brick-built marine.

His eyes widened when he saw her. "Commander Shepard?"

* * *

... The End

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading my story! I have loved your comments and thoughts on where it went, and what you think of it.

If you're unfamiliar, the end of this story mirrors with the first moment James Vega meets Commander Shepard in the short comic series Mass Effect: Conviction. It seemed like the best place to end it, in light of what is coming! Mass Effect is my favourite fandom to write fics for, and picking up - and finishing - this story before ME3 came out was a big goal of mine. I cut it short, but I did it!

Now to disappear into playing -that- for a while! Thanks for reading!


	19. Sequel Teaser Vae Victis

**A/N: Liked Rising Tide? Check out the sequel, Vae Victis, and follow Jade Shepard's story into ME3! Here's a preview of the story's start, find the link on my profile page! Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

It was another morning of running with the dawn.

Shepard's feet hit the treadmill hard, her eyes focused on the data screen before her. Her body moved in a familiar sway and gait, breath long and deep to fuel the endurance. The headline was there again – _The Disgraced Commander Shepard_. They were looking for a weakness to lock their jaw and rip, but the Alliance somehow kept them aloof. Gritting her teeth, she tucked her head down to push harder.

The door on her confined quarters cycled, and Shepard slowed to look.

"Don't let me stop you," James Vega said, and lifted the mugs in hand. "Wasn't sure you'd be up – thought you might like a cup."

"I'm always up by now," Shepard replied, and hopped off the treadmill

"Yeah, I know," Vega replied. He leant back against the door frame as she took her cup and drank down. "Off to save the world today?"

Shepard cast him a glance over the edge of her cup, and licked the bitterness of the black coffee from her lips. She shook her head and set the cup on the counter beside the treadmill, and gained pace. She ignored the monitored extranet feeds and inquiries from the Alliance and press, settling her gaze on the window that overlooked Vancouver Harbour. She ran.

The sweat on her brow was trickling past her ear when Shepard glanced to the other marine. "Enjoying the view?"

With a shrug and an arched brow, Vega nodded. "Yeah, but nothing I ain't seen."

Shepard huffed and shook her head at the routine. Because it was routine. "Don't you have something better to do than watch me?"

"Nope."

"Could always go to the aquarium," Shepard said, half out of breath. "Give you something else wet and glistening to watch."

Vega snorted and drifted across the room, putting his cup down on the edge of the small sink in the sterile suite. "I'm sure the hanar protesting there would just love it."

"They were approved passage? I'm impressed." Shepard looked over the mountains across the harbour. The stark shadows of morning light gave them a haunting depth, contrasting sharply with the peristeel archologies that blocked them. The air streamed with the early morning rush of sky cars.

"Political bull crap," Vega murmured, walking back towards the door. "Besides, I'm not sure I could sneak you out the front door."

"Ah, that's a pity," Shepard replied, losing her breath as she sprinted hard.

"They'll be another guy at the door," Vega interjected, as he looked at his omni-tool. "Been summoned by the tribunal."

"I see," Shepard said without looking at him. He was gone without another word, like always. Useless chatter about anything but themselves, anything but what was really going on. Like always. While she ran on a wheel in her cage.


End file.
